Just Another Victim
by AnOakTree
Summary: After spending years in an abusive relationship with Kanda, Allen finally breaks free and begins life again with his new love. However Kanda isn't too happy about someone else touching his property and he's willing to take some drastic measures to get his Moyashi back again. AU Contains: Non-con, drugs, abuse. YULLEN, Obsessed!Kanda Abused!Allen Yullen, Laven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Once.

Hidden in the shadows, visible for only a few moments as the lights from the party flickered, a tall man with long hair stared a murderous gaze across the room. The music was so loud that only the pounding of the bass could be heard and numerous multicoloured lights flickered on and off. Even with all the motion of lights, dancing bodies and noise, the tall man could still focus his attention on the couple across the room. They lay on the couch together, both of them with such unique hair colour that they stood out easily. He watched them touched each other, and kiss. His hand curled tighter and tighter around his drink until finally, the glass shattered.

…

"Allen," Lavi whispered in the boys ear, as he hovered above him. "He's staring at us again."

The small boy of seventeen lifted his head from the couch slightly and looked around, unable to find his ex in the darkness.

"I can't see him."

"He's in the far corner."

The younger of the two craned his neck back and caught a glimpse of the scowling figure.

"Christ, he looks like a serial killer."

Lavi chuckled and buried his head into the soft skin of the boys neck.

"Hey, Allen."

"Hmm?" Allen murmured nuzzling his cheek against Lavi's hair.

"Let's give him something to look at." He whispered, planting small kisses along the others neck.

"Sure," Allen breathed.

He grabbed Lavi's hair pulling him up roughly and then smashed their lips together.

On the other side of the room, the glass shattered.

…

"Shit." Kanda grumbled, wiping the glass and blood from his hands down his jeans.

When he looked back up at the couple on the couch his ex had his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth slightly open, obviously panting. That damn redheaded bastard had his mouth attached to the boys chest, sucking and licking it. Kanda tuned away in disgusted, he hated seeing his property used by someone else. He stormed out of the house, the heavy bass beat and the loud chattering of idiots fading. Outside there were less people, and no one was having to shout over the music. Most people were standing in small groups, smoking cigarettes or passing a joint between themselves. He caught sight of a familiar figure and made his way through the crowd, not caring that he was shoving people out of the way.

"Kanda." Tyki nodded at him whist blowing a puff of smoke out the corner of his mouth. "Are you still fawning over that boy?"

"Fuck you, Mikk," Kanda said flippantly, positioning himself next to the tanned man, "Give me a smoke."

Tyki simple shrugged and handed over his quickly diminishing packet of cigarettes. Kanda simply pushed it aside which caused Tyki to raise an eye brow at him.

"That's not the smoke I mean," Kanda grumbled.

Tyki got the hint and dropped his cigarette, crushing it under foot. He then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a long thin joint. His stuck it in his lips and lit it up, inhaling deeply and holding it in before handing it over. Kanda practically snatched it from his hand and shoved it in his mouth, inhaling too much too quickly, he almost chocked. Knowing he would be forever shamed if he had a coughing fit, he held it in and very slowly let the smoke out.

"Fuck." Kanda said, immediately feeling the effects. "Where do you get this stuff?"

"My cousin, she's a very successful dealer." Tyki said grabbing the joint back. He took a few more puffs before handing it back to Kanda.

"So," Tyki started. "Are you still fawning over the boy?"

Kanda grumbled inwardly and gnawed on the end of the joint. Tyki winced knowing that it would now be wet and most unpleasant to smoke from.

"I'll take that as a yes then? How long were the two of you together anyway?"

"Almost three years."

"Three years?"

"Yep."

"But you're twenty-one correct?"

"Yeah."

"And he's seventeen."

"Yeah."

"Three years?"

"Yeah."

"So… he was like… fourteen?"

"Yeah…" Kanda was quickly getting sick of this.

"Right… so do you miss him?"

Kanda sighed and let out another puff of smoke before passing the joint back.

"I don't really miss him, I just miss fucking him, but seeing him being touched by that… red… headed…THING! Ugh, it annoys me. The moyashi's my property."

"Let me help you out then." Tyki said with a sadistic smile. He threw his arm around Kanda's shoulders and flicked the roach away. "Is he drinking tonight?"

"No, he stopped drinking a month before we broke up."

"This will make things a little harder but it could still work."

"What are you on about?" Kanda said, shifting under the weight of Tyki's arm.

"What if I said I had a little something that would make the boy all yours? Hmm? Would you be interested?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"I have these." Tyki said with a smirk, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little bottle of pills. "They dissolve instantly and will easily make the boy putty in your hands."

"Are you suggesting I date rape him?" Kanda said a little too loudly for Tyki's liking.

"Shhhhh! Jeez, Kanda show some tack. But basically yeah."

"You're twisted." Kanda said taking the bottle from his hand.

"And you're a sadistic bastard." Tyki replied, finally removing his arm from around Kanda's shoulders. He turned to walk away but before he disappeared completely he turned his head back and said, "Have fun."

Kanda looked down at the bottle and smirked, he most certainly would have fun.

…

Pulling away from the breath taking kiss Allen licked his lips and tasted scotch.

"Lavi, get me a drink."

Lavi didn't respond at first, inclining more towards covering Allen in more scotch flavoured kisses. When he broke the kiss he stared down at Allen with a sweet smile.

"Considering you're a recovering alcoholic I'd say it's a bad idea. Besides," He said with a smirk. "You're too young."

"Too young for what?" Allen said slyly, slipping his hand down Lavi's waist pants.

Lavi shuddered at the sudden touch and leaned down with a moan, burying his head in Allen's neck again. Allen slowly rubbed his hand up and down, between Lavi jeans and his boxers. The touch so gentle and slow that it was driving Lavi insane.

"Lavi," Allen whispered in his ear, stopping his movements. "Get me a drink."

Lavi whined when he stopped but kept his resolve.

"No." He said through shuddered breath.

"Please?" Allen whispered, moving his hand up and then down, before stopping once again.

"N-no." Lavi panted, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fine." Allen said, removing his hand. "At least get me a coke or something."

Lavi stood up off the couch, swallowing thickly. He was trembling slightly and all he wanted to do was jump down on that figure and ravish him senseless. They had been together for close to three months and that was the first thing even remotely sexual Allen had done towards him. They had kissed, and touched, but anything that went lower than the waist Allen was quick to shy away from. Lavi blamed Kanda, Allen's sadistic ex, he didn't know the full story behind their relationship, but he did know that at times it had been abusive. The worst thing of all though, was that sometimes Lavi swore Allen missed the bastard.

"One coke coming up." Lavi said with a smile, even as his legs trembled.

He walked to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of scotch he had hidden and poured an inch or two into a glass. He then topped it up with coke and poured another glass of just straight coke for Allen. He picked up the two drinks and turned around, running straight into someones chest. The drinks slopped over the edges and dribbled down his hands, he swore and looked up from the drinks to see who he had run into. Allen's ex glared back at him, looking up slightly as Lavi was taller, but still Lavi got the impression that he was being looked down on. Lavi raised himself higher and shoved passed him, grumbling about rude bastards, feeling eyes follow him as he left.

Behind him Kanda smiled evilly, making a drink of his own, using Lavi's scotch. He then went back to his corner across the room and waited for his opportunity.

…

"Here you go." Lavi said handing the coke to Allen who was now sitting up on the couch.

Allen grabbed the drink and sniffed it, a disappointed look spreading across his face when he couldn't smell any scotch. He shrugged and then threw his head back, draining the drink in seconds. Beside him Lavi took a small sip of his scotch and coke and then placed it down beside him on the floor. He was glad he did because moments after he set it down Allen launched himself at him, tackling him to the couch. He quickly seated himself on Lavi's stomach his knees on either side of his chest. He pressed Lavi down further into the couch, pinning him by his shoulders, before leaning forwards and smashing his lips to Lavi's.

Lavi had never felt such a powerful or dominating kiss in his life. Since Allen was usually the submissive type he was surprised, but happily so. He had never been the one on the bottom being crushed under someone else, but he was starting to think that maybe he would like it. He raised his hands and rested them on Allen's waist only to have them shoved back down and held in place. Lavi's body twitched in excitement and he let out a breathy moan as he felt Allen's tongue trace a line along his own. When the kiss was broken Lavi felt himself leaning up trying to recapture those lips. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Allen through a daze.

"Lavi." Allen said, leaning back slightly to apply pressure to Lavi's lower regions.

"Y-yes, Allen?" Lavi stuttered.

Allen rocked his hips and ground down further, causing Lavi to arch his back and bite his bottom lip. Allen leaned forward again, surrounding their faces in a fan of silky white hair. Their breath mingled as Allen leaned down so close that his lips hovered precariously close to Lavi's.

"I'm ready," He nipped Lavi's lips lightly before moving down even lower to whisper into Lavi's ear. "Let's go home to bed, and stay up all night."

Lavi didn't need to ask, he knew exactly what Allen was implying. He swallowed again, wondering if he had the self control to wait until they got back to the house. It was becoming increasingly difficult as Allen continued to rock his hips back a forth. He knew if he didn't get up now, he wouldn't be able to.

"S-sure Allen, just let me get my stuff from the kitchen."

Allen planted another tiny kiss on Lavi's lips before sitting up and moving off of him.

"Be quick." Allen said with a smirk.

Lavi nodded and stood up, he stumbled towards the kitchen and disappeared from sight. Allen leaned back on the couch with a dreamy smile on his face. He was so glad that he had met Lavi, his life had only gotten better since he had met the eccentric red head. He thought back to a few months ago and laughed about how never in a million years would he have thought he would be this happy. Meeting Lavi, breaking up with Kanda, moving in with Lavi, it was all perfect and Allen couldn't help but think that finally his life was beginning.

He moved forward on the couch until he was sitting just on the edge, and spied Lavi's abandoned glass. He looked around for Lavi but he was no where in sight. He figured just one drink wouldn't hurt, besides he had been so good over the past couple of months, hadn't touched a drop of alcohol. He picked it up and cheersed himself, and his new life, before throwing the drink back and emptying it in seconds. He set the empty glass down with a smile feeling a little light headed, after all if had been months since he had had a drink. It was sure to affect him more than it use to.

…

Kanda couldn't help but smile when he saw Allen throw back not only his own drink, but Lavi's too. He didn't know which drink belonged to the Moyashi when he ran into that red headed moron, so he simply slipped a pill into both. Either way it was a win for him. If he drugged Lavi too, then he wouldn't have to worry about the idiot walking in on anything. But when the Moyashi picked up the second drink and downed it as well, giving himself a double dose, Kanda couldn't help but think this whole thing was meant to be. And he had the perfect window before him, Allen had taken two lots, plus some alcohol, Lavi was gone, now he just had to wait for the effects to kick in and snatch the Moyashi away.

The Moyashi was sitting back on the couch with a stupid smile on his face when the drugs kicked in. It was obvious by his change of expression, he was smiling happily and in a second the expression dropped. His face literally dropped and his eyes drooped. He brought up a hand and rubbed it over his eyes, and then dropping his hand blinked rapidly. He shuffled to the edge of the couch and leaned forward, holding his head in hands, breathing deeply. He swayed back and forth on the couch and then stumbled to his feet. He swayed more on the spot and then stumbled off, down the hallway, obviously headed for the bathroom. Kanda watched, smiling the whole time, and when the Moyashi stumbled off, he drank the rest of his drink and followed.

The Moyashi was slumped against the wall, dragging himself along on unsteady feet, when Kanda caught up to him. He opened closed doors along the way, finding a closet and the laundry before he opened a door that revealed a messed up bed. He grabbed the Moyashi by his shoulders and pulled him into the room easily. He stumbled in the darkness, arms flailing and his hands opening and closing as if trying to grasp something. Kanda closed the door and turned to his Moyashi, who was still stumbling in the dark and mumbling incoherently. It was all to easy for Kanda to push him towards the bed. He stumbled over and crashed down on it, face first, and was still.

Kanda walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand lightly over the boys body, relishing the feeling. It had been four months since he had touched that body and he didn't want to admit it freely but he really did miss the boy and not just his body. Mostly his body though, he slipped his hand under the sleeping boys shirt and kneaded his fingers into the soft white flesh beneath it. His whole body was completely smooth with only a small patch of pubic hair. The rest of his body however, was smooth and hairless. Although he was still young Kanda knew he would be like this his whole life, completely smooth, and he loved it. He felt himself become aroused and stood up, stripping off his shirt, quickly followed by his jeans.

…

"Fuck off, Tyki!" Lavi yelled, turning away from him.

He was sick of this bastard and wish he had never met him years ago. He had gone to the kitchen to grab his bottle of scotch and his jacket which he had shoved in a random kitchen cupboard when he had arrived. While he was leaning over and fishing for his belongings Tyki had come up and grabbed him from behind. Then he refused to fuck off, or to let Lavi leave.

"Come on Lavi," Tyki said, sliding his hands around Lavi's waist. "You can't say you never think about me."

"Only when I shudder in disgust." He said while slapping the older mans hands off of him.

His hands disappeared and Lavi started to walk away only for Tyki to link his arms around his chest, nuzzling into his neck.

"Don't you ever think about that one time?" He said, licking the edge of his ear lightly.

Lavi shuddered and elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him away.

"It was one measley blow job three years ago Tyki."

"And didn't it help you discover you sexuality." Tyki purred, grabbing Lavi's arse sharply. "You should thank me for that."

Lavi jumped and turned back to Tyki, pushing him away roughly.

"You're right, it did help me, it lead me to Allen, who I came here with and who I'm leaving with."

"Are you so sure about Allen? I mean he was in a relationship for almost three years, his first love, you don't think that he's forgotten about Kanda do you. I bet he aches for him constantly."

"You're wrong!" Lavi yelled, "Allen hates that bastard, he was an abusive, self centred arse hole."

"We'll see," Tyki said with a smirk before turning and walking away.

Lavi shuddered again, still feeling where those sleazy arms had wrapped around him. He shrugged on his jacket, shoving the bottle of scotch in a pocket, and making his way back to the lounge room where he had left Allen. He walked back to the couch but found it empty. He sat down with a sigh, figuring Allen had just gone off to the bathroom or to say good bye to someone. He cursed himself for taking so long, and being so easily distracted by Tyki. He pulled the bottle of scotch from his pocket and took a swig.

…

The last thing Allen could remember was feeling sick and getting up to go the bathroom. He came to slowly, fading in and out, the moment he thought he was conscious, he would slip back under again. He caught things in snatches, stumbling around, being pushed, falling over, and a long darkness. He woke up to distant pain, and rapid movements from behind. He then realised what was happening and tried to move. His body disobeyed him and refused to move. He let out a small whimper, the only thing he could manage. The thrusting only began to come faster and harder, the pain increasing, breaking through the fog.

He wondered briefly if it was Lavi thrusting into him. He doubted it however as he liked to think that Lavi wouldn't be so rough, and wouldn't do this to him while he was so obviously out of it. He whined again, trying to speak, to tell the person behind him to stop. He couldn't talk, let only scream like he wanted to. He managed to turn his head slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that was behind him. He caught sight of a silhouette but it was too dark for him to make out the features. He squinted his eyes trying to focus, but the silhouette reached down and pushed a hand to the back of his head, forcing his face back down into the mattress. His body slid forward, the person behind him following him forward until his head started to bash against the wall. The thumping of his head against the wall matching the thrusts from behind him.

He felt himself start to cry, wishing that all of this would just go away, and turn out to be a bad dream. As his consciousness failed him once again, he clung to his hopes that it was all just a very bad dream.

…

It was better than he remembered. It could have been that it had been four months, or it could be the fact that he was so limp. Either way, Kanda was having some of the best sex he had had for the past three years. The only time he could think of that was better than this, was the first time he had taken Allen, when they had first gotten together.

"F-fuck." He stuttered out, gripping the boys hips and raising his lower half up more. The friction of the new position causing him to moan loudly.

He stopped thrusting and slipped out of the Moyashi's tight opening. He could feel himself coming close to his end, and he didn't want it to end so quickly. He shuddered at the cold air that touched his heated erection. He wiped his sweaty forehead, whilst trying to control his breathing. Leaning forward he rubbed his hands over his Moyashi's smooth and equally as sweaty skin. He hadn't realised how much he had missed this sensation, this friction, and the feel of his skin.

He was just about to push himself back in again when the door to the room flew open. Kanda jerked his head up and looked to the silhouette in the doorway. Leaning heavily in the doorway, with a half empty bottle of scotch in his hand was Lavi. He was half drunk and as he took in the scene before him, Kanda saw a number of emotions flash across his face. There was hurt, confusion, the look of betrayal and finally, anger. Kanda smirked at him whilst leaning down and planting a kiss on the bare back of the Moyashi, right between the shoulder blades. He flashed Lavi another smirk before pushing his way back into the Moyashi. Another whimper of pain escaped the boys lips, a noise that could easily be mistaken for pleasure.

Lavi obviously took it to be a whimper of pleasure, as he walked away, slamming the door behind him. Kanda grinned and began to thrust rapidly again. Just when he thought his night couldn't get any better, he was positive that he had just ruined the Moyashi's relationship with the idiotic redhead. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Moyashi's chest, drawing him up and placing him on his lap. The Moyashi's eyes fluttered open for a moment, before closing again, another groan slipping from his lips.

Yes, to Kanda, this night really couldn't get any better.

…

He woke clouded in pain and shivering from the cold. There was a pounding in his head that seemed to be in rhythm to the throbbing in his lower half. He couldn't figure out what had happened, the last thing he remembered was lying on the couch with Lavi, suggesting that they make Kanda jealous. Shifting his position slightly he felt a sharp pain tear through his body, the motion leaving him shuddering and breathless. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into the mattress, trying to piece together what exactly had happened. He lay there for over an hour slowly piecing the night together. The sudden feeling of sickness he felt, the stumbling, and then, the assault, the rape by the unknown person. He pushed his head further into the mattress and started to cry.

He clawed at his head, his chest, his stomach, trying to scrub away the disgusting feeling he felt. His thighs rubbed together and he felt an unpleasantly familiar sticky feeling. He curled up, ignoring the pain it caused through his body. The smell of sex and blood invading his senses, blood that he knew had come from him. Shuddering he dragged his fingers over the skin of his arms, the skin tearing and adding the smell of fresh blood to the air. Pushing his head further into the mattress, he started to scream, tears pouring down his face. Lavi, he wanted Lavi, he wanted to fall into his embrace and cry his eyes out, letting Lavi comfort him like he knew he would. Lavi wouldn't judge him, think him dirty, he knew Lavi would comfort him in this time.

It was this thought that lead him to push his pain wracked body up from the bed. Standing he slowly shuffled around the room, locating his clothes and putting them on with a wince. Luckily his wallet was still in the back pocket of his jeans, meaning he still had his bus pass and could get home. When dressed, although dishevelled he slowly limped his way out of the room. Outside of the room it was bright, and it didn't help his already disorientated mind. Everything around him seemed distant and he knew that as he walked he was slumped and that his mouth hung open slightly. His head spun and he had to use to the wall to keep himself up right.

He made his way out into the living room, multiple figures were passed out on the floor. Doing a quick scan of the room he determined Lavi wasn't there and must have gone home. Making his way out of the room he had to wonder where Lavi had gone, and why he had left him. After piecing his thoughts together earlier, and remembering his moments with Lavi, he found it truly hard to believe that Lavi would have just left him. He pressed a hand to his head and let himself out of the house. Still limping he made his way up to the closest bus stop and waited, the thoughts of the previous night making his head pound. He tried his hardest to hold himself together, but it was twenty-five minutes until the next bus out of the suburb. Slumping against the bench at the bus stop, his head fell into his hands, and he let himself cry.

…

It had taken him almost two hours to get back to the house he shared with Lavi. He had to catch two different buses, waiting ten minutes for a connection, and then take a five minute walk to the house up a side street. However what was usually a five minute walk quickly tuned into fifteen as he was walking with a limp, and the pain of it made him stop, and pull himself together every few metres. When the house they shared came into sight he started to shuffle forward faster, he wanted nothing more than to fall into Lavi's arms and cry his eyes out. He wanted to cry for what had happened to him, and cry because of the strain it would now put on their relationship. He didn't want to loose Lavi, he was the one good thing that had happened in his fucked up life in a long time. He even managed to smile as he opened the front gate, craving the comfort to come.

When he reached the front door he fumbled in his pockets trying to find his keys. But when he looked down he saw a very familiar pair of bags sitting by the doorsteps. There were pieces of clothing sticking out every which way, some caught in the zipper. The bags belonged to him and he recognised the clothing as his own. He searched for his keys even more desperately, checking every pocket he had, more than once.

When the keys did not appear he shuffled towards the door and pounded on it.

"Lavi!" He called out, bashing the door with feeble fists once again. "LAVI!"

He leant his head against the door, feeling the tears force their way out once again. He bashed against the door continuously, sniffling, feeling like he was about to slump down against the door and pass out.

The door opened and he stumbled forward, crashing into someone who quickly pushed him away. Looking up through bleary eyes, he took in the sight of a very dishevelled Lavi.

"Lavi." He chocked.

"I can't believe you." Lavi slurred. He stumbled backwards, grabbing the edge of the door to stop himself from falling over.

"L-Lavi, I, can't… I can't remember everything. Something bad happened, and, I can't think straight, and… Lavi, please help me." Allen said pleading.

"That's bull shit, you knew exactly what you were doing." Lavi slurred.

"I don't, I don't know exactly…W-what h-happened. Please Lavi." He said reached out to embrace him, only to have his hands pushed away.

"How can you not remember, when you didn't have a drink all night!"

"I dunno, but I don't, Lavi please!" He pleaded crying once again.

"You were just using me weren't you? You just needed a place to stay didn't you. Fuck you, Allen!"

"Please." He chocked. "Please Lavi, it was really bad and… I… I need you, please."

Lavi simple stepped back, gripping the door tightly.

"I don't ever want to see you again." He whispered, looking down, and then, he shut the door.

Allen felt his whole world shatter as the door closed and locked in front of him. He leant forward letting his head thump against the wood. He cried out, shrieked, and bashed his head and hands against the wooden door. He screamed and begged, calling out for Lavi, the skin on his knuckles splitting open, spilling blood. He pounded at the door for what felt like hours, and still there was no response. Eventually he turned away from the door, leaving his bags exactly where they were.

Stumbling out onto the street he started to walk with no destination. He had no where to go, no where he wanted to go. He knew of only one place where he had a chance of being let in. Grudgingly he made his way back to the bus stop, back to the bus that would take him back to Kanda.

**If I should continue or not depends on you. Let me know if I should write a second chapter. If there isn't enough interest I'll scrap it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As a reward I bring you… smut!**

Chapter Twice.

During the bus ride to Kanda's house Allen had flashes of memories from the night before. They were nothing more than little images that lasted no more than a second or two. A particularly painful thrust, being placed in a different position, hot cum spilling inside of him and down his thighs. With each new memory he shook his head trying to get the images to go away. He stood on the bus, he couldn't sit because of the pain, and he didn't want to risk someone sitting next to him. Allen knew he wouldn't be able to handle being trapped next to someone for god knows how long. So he stood, battling with his memories and his need to cry. The effort of it all made his body quake and his legs started to feel limp and useless. With only two stops to go Allen pushed the button to stop the bus and stumbled out, throwing up the moment he exited the bus.

He leant forward, with his hands on his knees, throwing up food and drink, behind him the bus took off. When his stomach was empty he continued to retch, bring up foul smelling bile which dripped from his mouth in long yellow strands. His whole body was shaking badly and his stomach continued to heavy, making him choke and gasp for air. There were tears of exertion and inner pain running down his face, adding the pain of stinging eyes to all the other pain he felt. Eventually the retching and heaving stopped, but he continued to lean forward until he had caught his breath. When that was done he raised himself, blinking the tears from his eyes, and stepped forward on shaky legs. It was so bad that he didn't know if he was going to be able to make it to Kanda's house. He stumbled on, stopping to lean against lamp posts or fences for support. And then like a beacon in the dark, he caught sight of Kanda's house only one street away.

Just like earlier the sight of some form of comfort, no matter how small, made him move forward. He didn't expect Kanda to comfort him, he just wasn't that kind of person. All he wanted was a hot shower and a soft surface to lay down on. These two little things would be enough for him right now, shower and sleep. He just had to hope that Kanda would let him in. If he didn't then Allen was in big trouble. He didn't have a home to go to, his guardian having washed his hands of Allen years ago. Lavi never wanted to see him again, and Allen didn't know anyone else but Kanda, not anymore. Hot tears started to trail down his face at the thought of being turned away. He was a no one with no job, no home and now no boyfriend. The only chance he had to stay off the streets was to return to his sadistic and abusive ex.

As he walked up the front steps of Kanda's house, what use to also be his house, he wiped away his tears and tried to look presentable. He raked his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt, only to realise that his eyes were puffed up and his breath smelt of vomit. There was no way for him to look even slightly appealing, so he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

The shakes began again while he waited for the door to be opened. When the door did open, with a bang, he jumped in shock and started to shake even harder. Kanda stood in the door with a badly contained smirk on his face, the long dark tressels of his hair were unbound and hung around his form. He looked down at Allen with his usual scowl.

"What do you want Moyashi?"

"W-well, I- I , w-w-w…" The shakes were so bad that Allen couldn't even talk properly.

"Spit it you!" Kanda snapped at him, causing Allen to jump again.

Before he spoke again, and leant forward and took a few shaky breaths.

"I… Lavi, kicked me out," He started slowly.

Kanda actually smiled, a full and proper smile.

"And, I don't have anywhere to go, so could I… well…. I just…"

"You want to stay here?" Kanda finished for him.

"Just for a few days until I figure out something else, I'll sleep on the couch, or the floor, anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Kanda said raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes." Allen said stuttering once again, looking down on his shoes.

Kanda reached forward and grabbed his Moyashi by his collar, dragging him inside. He let him go and closed and locked the door before turning back to his Moyashi.

"Strip." He siad simple.

"W-what? N-no." Allen spluttered out, his whole body shaking again.

Kanda grabbed him by the collar again and slammed him hard into the wall behind him. Allen winced in pain, the throbbing returning to his head and lower regions.

"If you stay in my house, you do as I say, got it?" He hissed, his face barely an inch from Allen's.

Swallowing thickly, Allen lifted his head slightly and nodded.

"So if I say strip… you strip."

Kanda shoved him back roughly against the wall, before taking a step back. He crossed his arms in front of him and raised his eyebrows at the Moyashi, telling him to start the show. Allen took a deep breath, then two, and lifted his shaky hands to the buttons of his shirt. As he popped each button, he felt his soul shatter a little bit more, was he really going to do this? Did he so desperately need a place to stay that he would let Kanda use him. He shrugged off the shirt and let it fall to the ground. He moved his hands down and unbuttoned his pants, slowly pulling the zip down. It wasn't like Kanda hadn't used him before, he had almost three years experience of being used by Kanda. This time Allen was just using him back, he needed a place to stay and if that involved letting Kanda use him, he figured it was a better outcome than living off the streets. At least this was a world that he was use to in a way. He knew what Kanda was like and he lived through it before, so he could live through it again.

His jeans dropped to the floor and he slipped out of them, nudging his shoes off as he went. He now stood in only his boxer shorts, he could still feel the slightly dried but still sticky substance rub between his thighs. All he wanted was a shower, a long hot shower and soap to scrub away the filth. Not caring if Kanda saw, he hooked his thumbs under the elastic and let them fall to the ground, stepping out of them.

"Good." Kanda purred stepping forward.

He uncrossed his arms and reached one hand forward placing it on Allen's smooth chest. He trailed his hand down slowly, letting his fingers feel the warm flesh. When he got to the younger waist he let his hand drop lower and lifted his limp penis, rubbing his his thumb gently along the shaft. Allen twitched at the movements, not trusting himself not to become aroused at the touch. He shuddered and turned his head away, hoping it would be easier to distract himself if he wasn't looking. He let out a sigh of relief when the hand left, only to let out a gasp and the hand started to rub his inner thighs. He could feel the dried substance flake and fall from his body, making him shudder.

"Turn around." Kanda demanded.

Allen did as he was told and turned to face the wall. Kanda's hand once again started to trail a line down his back, his hand occasionally stopping to grope the flesh before moving on again. HIs hand moved lower and lower and Allen leaned against the wall in front of him, shutting his eyes. Kanda's hand roughly grabbed his ass cheek, causing Allen to inhale sharply, the pain from the previous night every present. He heard Kanda chuckle and his hand drifted further down until it once again rested on his inner thigh. A second hand come down and gripped his ass cheek painfully, the first hand nudging his thighs, causing him to spread his legs.

With out any warning Allen felt two fingers push roughly into his opening and twist around. He bit his lip and scratched his fingers down the wall, trying his best not to cry out from the renewed pain.

"What's this Moyashi?" Kanda said from behind him.

His head was pulled back roughly and he opened his eyes against his will. Kanda's hand was in front of him, two fingers coated in a pearly white substance, flicked with droplets of blood.

"Is this Lavi's?" Kanda asked, removing his hand.

"…N-no." Allen replied.

"Who's is it then?"

"I…I don't, know."

Kanda scoffed behind him, trailing his fingers down his back, wiping off the substance as he went.

"You whore. Turn around."

Once again Allen did as he was told and turned around, eyes staring straight down.

"Kneel down."

Allen knelt, his face directly in front of Kanda's crotch.

"You don't expect to stay here from free do you?" When he received no reply he reached down and unbuttoned his own pants, shuffling out of them until they fell to his ankles. "I'm sure I don't need to elaborate."

Allen was still for a moment and then nodded, reaching up to pull Kanda's boxers down to join his pants. He was confronted with Kanda's half erect penis, he let out a small sigh and leaned forward, pushing the half limp thing completely in his mouth. He moved his head back and forth slowly, waiting for the member to become fully erect. When it was, he pulled away and went at it from a different angle. He ducked his head and stuck his tongue out, ever so lightly touching the tip to the bottom of Kanda's length. He trailed a line along the bottom slowly, and upon reaching the tip, licked up the slit quickly tasting the salty pre-cum as he went. He moved down and repeated his actions, but upon reaching the tip a second time he moved his lips differently and engulfed the head.

"Fuck… that's right." Kanda cooed, reaching down to grab a handful of hair.

Allen bobbed his head back and forth, each time he moved back he would run his tongue quickly over the slit, before moving forward down the shaft. He sucked in deeply and pulled his head back, causing a popping sound to emit as his mouth slipped free. He gripped the penis in one hand and pulled back and forth lightly with his fingertips. With his mouth he kissed down one side until reaching the end, planting a kiss right on his balls before moving back up the shaft.

"Touch yourself." Kanda panted, tightening his grip in the boys hair.

Once again Allen did as he was told and reached down to grip his own limp member. He pulled back and forth slowly, bringing his own dick to full attention. The whole time his head bobbing back and forth, each time the shaft disappearing deeper and deeper into his mouth. Soon his own moans of pleasure started to vibrate along Kanda's erection, making Kanda throw his head back and buck his hips forwards. Allen chocked as Kanda's cock hit the back of his throat, causing tears to spring to his eyes. He pulled back, that popping sound emitting again as he gasped for breath. Even as he caught his breath he continued to pull and pump at his own member, having gone to far by now to stop. When he caught his breath he turned back and pressed a gentle kiss to the head, making Kanda groan out loud for the first time. He wrapped his lips around the length once more and slowly pushed forward. There was no flicking of the tongue this time as he was concentrating of fitting the whole thing in his mouth. He took his time, Kanda twitching and panting in anticipation the whole time. He felt the head hit the back of his throat, and he coughed slightly, before pressing forward even further, the length sliding down his throat until his lips we're flush against the base. With the whole thing in he made the familiar swallowing motions, causing Kanda to moan loudly. He repeated the motion a few times before drawing back quickly, the need to breath too great. He drew back enough to take a few quick breaths before shoving forward again, swallowing the penis completely.

With his hand bunched tightly in the boys hair, Kanda forced him forward even further. He loved being deep throated and was glad he had forced Allen to pick up the skill a few months before they broke up. He had thought it such a shame when Allen left that everything he had taught the Moyashi would go to waste on someone else. But now here he was, back kneeling in front of him like he should be. After all Allen belonged to him and always would, he should have known he would always come back. The last few months may as well have never happened. The Moyashi was back, and Kanda was never letting him go ever again.

"That's enough," Kanda panted, stepping back, his glistening member pulling out of the willing mouth, "Stand up."

Allen stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a slight grimace on his face.

"Turn around and face the wall."

Allen turned around and placed his hands on the wall, closing his eyes. Kanda's hands started at his shoulders and slowly traced their way down his back, his hips, passed his waist and down to his thighs. He nudged the boys thighs apart and once again slipped two fingers inside. Allen jumped slightly and hissed, as the fingers moved back and forth slowly.

"You're still loose." Kanda panted, pulling his fingers out, there wasn't any need for prep. Not that he minded, he liked just plunging in with out any prep, but that would usually hurt Allen meaning that he would have to wait for him to heal before having sex again. If he had his way they would have had sex three times a night when they were together. Kanda trailed his hands back up the Moyashi's body, reaching his shoulders, he pushed him forward and down. He kept pushing until he was bent right over, his upper body parallel with the floor.

"Stay that way." Kanda said, stepping out of this pants which were bunched at his ankles.

He stepped forward again and placed his hands on Allen's hips, and positioned himself. Allen braced himself against the wall feeling sick again, he just wanted this over with. He shuddered when he felt the tip of Kanda's penis press against his entrance, and cried out as he shoved his way in. Kanda pushed the first half in quickly, but the rest of the way he slid in slowly, relishing the Moyashi's shudders and cries. He started up a slow rhythm, sliding in and out at a steady pace. His thumbs tracing soothing circles against Allen's back. Soothing for Kanda that was, he loved the feel of the soft white flesh under his hands. He picked up the speed a little and ran his hands up the younger back, digging his fingers in and gripping the flesh, leaving bright red marks behind. He could only smirk when he heard a very obvious moan of pleasure slip from Allen's mouth. It was quiet and he could tell Allen was trying to keep it in, but he had heard it. He pulled out excruciatingly slow before jamming himself back in to the hilt. Allen's head flew back with a gasp and Kanda reached forward wrapping his fingers around the boys hair.

He pulled his head back with one hand, whilst pushing down on his back with the other, keeping him in the bent over position. His movements momentarily stilled, Kanda leaned forward to whisper in his Moyashi's ear.

"i bet Lavi never fucked you like this?" He whispered, rocking his hips only lightly to create a small amount of friction. "Did he?"

"N-no." Allen moaned.

Kanda dropped his head and leaned back, returning to his earlier steady rhythm.

"Touch yourself again." Kanda breathed.

Removing one hand from the wall, Allen reached down and began to move his hand lightly over his erection again. His moans increased and become louder, making Kanda move with more speed. The sound of slapping skin becoming louder, along with Allen's moans and Kanda's panting. Allen's hand began to move faster, and his breathing was becoming erratic and laboured. Kanda knew the Moyashi was close, but he didn't want him to cum before Kanda had himself. He also liked to see the Moyashi's face when he came. He pulled out roughly taking Allen by surprise and slapped Allen's hand away. Kanda gripped his shoulder tightly and pulled him up, spinning him around at the same time. Pushing him back until he hit the wall, he grabbed the Moyashi's arms and threw them around his own neck. When Allen had his arms securely locked around his neck, Kanda gripped his thighs and hauled him up. Allen immediately wrapped his legs tight around his waist, guiding Kanda back inside him at the same time.

Thrusting up roughly, Allen threw his head back with a cry, his head hitting the wall behind him. Kanda stopped thrusting to take in the sight before him. His Moyashi still had his head thrown back against the wall and his eyes were shut tight. His mouth was open slightly and small quick breaths came from him, making his chest rise and fall in a way that was seductive to Kanda. A light sheen of sweat covered his forehead and his shoulder length hair was stuck to his face and neck in messy, drenched clumps. As Kanda watched, his eyes fluttered open, revealing glazed and fully dilated eyes. Kanda wrapped one arm around his waist and used his other to brace them against the wall. He pushed in again, causing Allen to moan, only to have his moan cut off my Kanda leaning forward and claiming his mouth.

He thrust up and down, slowly, as he concentrated on exploring his Moyashi's mouth. For some reason he wanted to make sure it was still the same mouth, with the same taste. He didn't want to think about how badly he had been tainted while living with Lavi. He would have to remove any lingering feelings and changes quickly, he wouldn't want them to set in. He seemed satisfied with the Moyashi's mouth however, and his kisses were still submissive and hate filled like they always were. Allen would always let Kanda work away at his mouth, doing whatever he pleased, but occasionally he would bite at Kanda's tongue or lip. Sometimes he would manage to force Kanda's tongue back into his own mouth for a second before Kanda once again took control. It was the same kiss they always shared, perhaps with a bit more fire behind it than usual, which Kanda felt himself approving of it. After all he could tell it wasn't something Lavi had taught him.

Satisfied with the kiss, Kanda pulled away and buried his head in the Moyashi's neck. As he bit down on the soft and tender flesh, he rocked his hips and started fucking his Moyashi into the wall. He finally picked up the pace and pounded into the Moyashi as hard he he could. The Moyashi was practically screaming, letting Kanda know that he was hitting all the right spots. He repositioned his hands, grabbing the Moyashi's ass, lifting him up and slamming him back down, even as he thrust. If possible, the Moyashi cried out even louder, digging his nails into Kanda's shoulders. Kanda bit down even harder and tasted blood pooling into his mouth. He spat the blood out and rested his head on the Moyashi's chest, looking down to see himself repeatedly disappear into the Moyashi. His movements became less smooth and more erratic, his body jerking. He knew he was close, so he took the time to concentrate more, focusing on thrusting in a way that brought him the most pleasure.

The pressure that had been building inside him finally released and he dove into the Moyashi one more time, filling him with his seed. Kanda moaned and pressed against the Moyashi, trying to push himself in even further, even though it was physically impossible. His hips jerked, forcing out every last drop of sperm he had. As he jerked the finally time, the Moyashi came himself, spilling his own seed all over his own and Kanda's chest. Kanda looked up to his lover, whose face was pink and drenched in sweat. His eyes were closed and fluttering, but they refused to open, he was too lost in his first climax in four months.

Kanda bent his knees and pulled out, a slopping sound ringing out, followed by the patter of bodily fluids dripping to the ground. Allen slowly unwrapped his legs from around Kanda's waist and lowered them to the ground. Kanda released his own death grip on Allen's ass and let him drop the rest of them way. It was no surprise that when his feet hit the ground they refused to hold him up. He slid down the wall, and came to settle on the ground, his whole body quaking.

"You ruined my shirt." Kanda panted.

His black shirt was covered in Allen's cum, and he knew it wouldn't come out easily. He took his shirt off and used it to wipe himself down before throwing it to the side where it landed atop Allen's discarded clothes. He turned from the panting figure on the floor and retrieved his boxers and jeans.

"Kanda," Allen croaked.

"What?"

"Can I have a shower now?"

"Whatever." He said turning away and walking to the kitchen. He had worked up an appetite and he needed to keep his strength up. After all he planned on taking Allen again at least once more before he went to bed that night.

...

Kanda disappeared into the kitchen while Allen remained panting on the floor. Assulted twice in two days, Allen wanted nothing more than to be clean. He ached for a shower and warmth, he ached all over. The shakes had returned and as much as he just wanted to get up and shower, he didn't think he would make the journey. He slid to his side and fell to the floor, wincing as his body throbbed from the pain. He rolled to his stomach and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, this much he knew he could manage. He crawled along the floor, heading for the stairs, knowing he'd figure out the stair dilemma once he got there. He could hear Kanda humming to himself in the kitchen, Allen knew he was delighted with the turn of events. Allen hated him.

The shakes had subsided by the time he reached the stairs. He grabbed the railing and hauled himself up, his legs quaked threateningly but he stayed up right. Take one step at a time, and stopping to rest on each one, he slowly dragged his way up the steps, panting heavily. He collapsed at the top and went back to crawling along on his hands and knees. HE dragged his knees and scrapped them along the carpet, not caring about the new sting. His whole body ached so another small pain was nothing to him. Reaching the bathroom and crawled in and kicked the door shut behind him, dragging himself to his knees he reached up and locked the door. He didn't trust Kanda not to come in and join him in the shower. It had been one of his favourite things to do when they lived together.

With the door safely locked he sat down and pressed his back to it. Looking around the bathroom he saw that it hadn't changed at all in the months since he had left. Not one little thing and it scared Allen. On the towel rack were two towels, one dark blue, one grey. Kanda liked to colour code so they wouldn't mix up their things, he always had blue or black, Allen was assigned the colours grey and white. Looking up to the basin Allen could see that there was still two toothbrushes sitting up there. The same colour code, but his white one was brand new, he had taken his toothbrush when he left. Kanda had obviously bought a new one and put it in the spot Allen's brush always sat. Looking around he had to wonder what he had walked back into. Everything that Allen had taken with him had been replaced. Fresh new un opened bottles of moisturisers and body wash that he knew Kanda hated for himself. He had bought them all and left them lying around, as if he knew Allen would be back. Allen wrapped his arms around him tightly and started to shake, willing himself not to cry, it was all so fucked up.

He crawled over the shower and used the tub to push himself up. The hot water tap was turned up as high as it would go, steam quickly filling the room and clouding the mirror. The cold water tap was turned on just slightly, just enough so he wouldn't comply scold himself when he stepped in. Sitting on the shower rack was his shampoo, it was expensive, bought from a boutique. Especially for dry, damaged hair like his, something else he had taken with him with he left, yet there was a whole new bottle, Allen felt himself start to tremble. When had Kanda gotten so possessive, so obsessed, it was sickening and Allen started to worry for his safety. Kanda had been bad enough before they broke up, what was he like now?

Allen shrugged off the thoughts and stepped into the shower, the water over bearingly hot, but comforting. He fell to his knees, his back facing the shower, while his arms clung to his chest. What was to come next, was something he truly hated. He didn't want to have to reach between his legs, and clean himself out. He leaned forward and braced himself with his left hand, his right reached under and probed at his entrance. Allen bit his lip and pushed two fingers in, suppressing a cry of pain. It needed to be done, so he steeled himself and pressed in, feeling his fingers twist and scrap inside himself. It hurt, it truly hurt, but he continued, curving his fingers and scraping out Kanda's cum. He could feel it sliding out, and dug in further. He needed himself to feel clean and right now, he needed not only to get out Kanda's cum, but the residual of his rapist. He dug in, scraping around, ignoring his pain in the pursuit to rid himself of the filth inside of him. He shoved in a third finger, knowing it would fit considering the days events, he needed more leverage, he needed it out, and he didn't care how much pain he caused himself while doing it.

He dug and twisted inside himself until he felt for sure that all of it was out. Even with all of it out, he could still feel it, sitting there inside of him. He knew he would never be truly clean again. He felt he was already tainted enough by Kanda, why did he have to be raped? All cleaned out he turned around to face the spray of water and leaned back against the end of the tub. With his foot he slid the plug in place and the tub slowly started to fill up with water.

Rape. The work echoed around his head, rape, rape, rape. What did he do to deserve this, what? He finally felt like he was beginning to live, actually live for the first time. Then it happened, he was raped, and for some reason Lavi thought he went into it willingly. He leaned forward and turned the taps off, the tub almost full to the brim. Leaning back he brought his hands up to run them through his hair, it was all over now. Everything he was building up was gone, the life he was living, the bright future he was imagining, gone. His leant into his hands, felling himself start to cry. Wasn't it bad enough he was raped? Why did it have to ruin everything, why did it have to take Lavi from him? He leaned back and cried silently. Wanting nothing more than to either die or wake up from a bad dream, he cried.

…

It was hours later before he left the bathroom, the sun had set and the bathroom had turned dark. HIs skin was wrinkled and the water was cold, so he stepped out and wrapped his grey towel around himself. Stepping out of the bathroom he was met by Kanda who appeared to be waiting for him, leaning against the wall.

"Kanda?" He siad quietly.

"I was about to come in there to see what you were doing." Kanda growled, pushing away from the wall.

"Sorry, I mean, I…fell asleep." Allen was surprised by how quickly he slipped back into his old routine of lying and covering up.

"Hmm." Was all Kanda said, he scrutinised the Moyashi and his appearance, making sure he wasn't doing anything while in the shower.

"Kanda?" Allen spoke up. "Could I borrow some clothes, I don't have anything."

"No." Kanda said stepped forward until he was inches away.

"N-no?" Allen stuttered.

Kanda reached forward and pulled the towel from around his waist, throwing the towel aside as soon as it came free.

"You're fine just as is, I like you better this way."

He moved forward the last few inches and wrapped his arms around the Moyashi's waist.

"It's bed time Moyashi, you'll sleep in with me."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Allen spoke up.

"Didn't we agree that if you wanted to stay here you would do as I say?"

Allen remembered and nodded sobrly.

"Then you will sleep in with me."

Allen allowed himself to be dragged into the bedroom and pushed down on the bed. Kanda undressed himself and lay down on the bed, pulling the sheet up over the both of them. He reached over to the scared and naked figure and pulled him up flush to his body.

"Have you leaned your lesson Moyashi? You belong here, with me."

Allen shuddered only slightly as Kanda nuzzled his face into Allen's neck.

"Do you understand?" Kanda said sharply, tightening his hold.

"Yes, Kanda" Allen whispered.

"That's good Moyashi." Kanda said nuzzling into his neck once again before pulling away and lying on his back. "Tonight, I want you to ride me."

….

**I already had this mostly completed so I figured I would post it since I had such a good result. But it's the same deal, if you want me to continue I want to know, otherwise it's SCRAPED.**

**IF I do continue next chapter will be a little less smut and more possessive Kanda, doing some really creepy stuff. **

**Tell me if you're interested?**

**Also if there is a next chapter it probably wont be updated as quickly as this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Thrice.

The bathtub filled to the brim once again, Allen gripped his knee's tightly and shivered, even as the water scolded and burned his skin. Last night, he hadn't got a wink of sleep, he had maybe an hour of sleep, tops. After going to bed and fulfilling Kanda's demands of riding him, Allen had lay there wide awake. He lay with his back to Kanda, listening to his deep breathing, unable to shut his eyes. He lay there naked, covered in his own and Kanda's bodily fluids, for over three hours. Slowly the unease settled and he felt his eyes start to slide shut. After the days activities and everything that had happened the night before, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He shut his eyes and drifted away, for at least an hour. He woke however to Kanda pulling at him and demanding he lie on his back and spread his legs. Another bout of sex later and Allen couldn't sleep, he lay there for hours until Kanda woke again and demanded more of him. Three times in the one night, and he didn't sleep at all. When the sun started to peek through the windows and morning birds tweeted, Allen got up and headed to the shower.

He turned the water up as high as he could stand and stepped in, cringing with the knowledge that he would have to clean himself out once again. He went through similar motions to the day before, and when he was done he lay back and moved the plug into place. The shower and bathing was soothing, the bathroom was quiet, and most importantly it had a lock. It was a flimsy lock and he was trapped in a bathroom, but he felt a hundred times safer. He would at least be be alerted to Kanda's presence by a knock or a futile attempt at opening the door. Slowly he slid down and into the water until only his eyes rested above the surface. His thoughts drifted, as thoughts often do in the bath tub. He thought of Lavi, and what he was doing right now, probably sleeping, he knew how much Lavi liked to sleep. He smiled slightly, even though he needed to come up and take a breath. He missed Lavi, so much.

"What're you doing Moyashi?"

Allen jumped up, splashing water everywhere. He looked up at the door to see Kanda leaning against the door frame casually with his arms crossed in front of him. He walked in and closed the door beside him.

"What's with the stupid look?" He asked leaning forward to brush some wet strands of hair from the Moyashi's face.

"I…I…" Allen stuttered, "I th-thought I locked the door."

"You did, but after I had to kick the door down that time I had a new lock fitted. I can open it from the other side if I have to." Kanda said, pushing away from the door. He stalked over to the vanity unit and picked up a seemingly random bottle. Allen couldn't do anything other than gap and huddle in closer to himself.

"You should really use these things I buy for you." Kanda said, walking back over to the bath. "Milk bath, it's good for your skin."

He held the bottle above the water and squeezed, the liquid dribbling into the water and creating a slowly spreading white patch. He set the bottle aside and knelt down by the tub, reaching down into the water and swirling it around. The liquid quickly spread until all the water was a cloudy white. The whole time Allen just leant against his knees and tried not to scream. Kanda picked up a washer and drenched it in the bathwater before picking up another bottle.

"Your skin is a little dry." He said squeezing liquid from the bottle onto the grey washer. He lathered it up, setting the bottle aside and started rubbing the washer into Allen's back. "This has moisturiser in it, you need to take care of your skin. You don't want it to start flaking do you."

Kanda scrubbed lightly at his back and down his arms, covering him in bubbles. Kanda lifted the hand that wasn't scrubbing and traced it along the scar on the left side of the Moyashi's face, a scar that he had made.

"You should rub some oil on this. The scar becomes you, but it's too raised. Some oil will smooth it out and make it less fierce."

He dropped his hand and went back to lathering the small body in front of him.

"Lavi didn't take good care of he did you? Your skin is dry and your lips are a little chapped. Also you've gained weight, we'll have to do something about that."

Allen thought he had just looked healthier, Kanda was telling him he was fat.

"I looked after myself." Allen mumbled.

"Well, that was your mistake wasn't it. You can't look after yourself can you?"

Allen didn't reply.

"Only I can look after you properly. That's why you came back isn't it?"

Allen huddled further into himself and held back his tears.

"Isn't it?"

"I want to be with Lavi." Allen whispered, he hadn't realised that he had said it out loud.

Kanda dropped the wash cloth and let it sink into the water. Reaching up he gripped Allen's hair tightly and pulled him down under the water. Allen chocked as water rushed up his nose and down his throat. He flailed around, the water stinging his eyes and burning his throat. He couldn't see and he was starting to panic as the grip on his hair didn't lessen. He tried to pull himself out, even as his head burned at the hair he lost. He started to feel light headed as the lack of air and his panicked motions got to him. He was about to welcome the coming darkness when his head was pulled up and he broke the surface. He drew in a ragged, gasping breath and gripped the edge of the bath tub tightly.

"Make sure you wash your hair." Kanda said, letting go and standing up. "It's too dry and you've got split ends."

Kanda walked over to his dark blue towel and dried his hands while Allen continued to take gasping breaths.

"I'm going out for awhile, don't do anything stupid." He walked over to the door and stood in the door way once again. "I'll be back by night fall. I want you to be ready and naked on the bed by the time I get back."

With that he turned and left, closing the door behind him. As soon as he left Allen stood up and grabbed the shampoo from the shower rack. He quickly lathered the lotion in his hands and run his hands through his hair. He scrubbed at his head desperately, feeling his scalp sting. The soap ran into his already stinging eyes and it was a wake up call to what he was doing. He lay back into the water, ducking his head under and letting out a scream, bubbles rising up and breaking the surface.

When he had shouted and screamed until his throat burned he broke the surface and leaned back against the tub once again. He looked around at the bathroom feeling numb. Looking around he thought about how much he hated this bathroom now that he thought about it. How much of his blood had been spilled in this bathroom? The mirror had been replaced, but when he left it had been cracked and stained with his blood. How many times had his nose dripped blood into the basin? The very tub he sat in had once drained away litre's of his blood. He hated this room, and the only thing he liked about it, the lock, was now pointless. He had only been back one day and this room had already been witness to his blood twice now, when he had to clean himself out this morning, and after the rape.

He shuddered at the thought of the rape. He would have to go to a doctor, or a hospital. He needed to get a blood test and make sure he hadn't caught anything. He didn't want to know what Kanda would do to him if he found out he had passed on an STD to him. If he had one then Kanda probably already had it. Allen started to shake, Kanda was going to be so annoyed. He would have to get out and get a blood test, and hope that Kanda wouldn't notice. If he did have something, well hopefully he wouldn't be here when he found out. He didn't want to be around if Kanda found out he had an STD.

He got up out of the tub and walked back into the bedroom, not bothering with the towel as Kanda was out. He needed something to wear if he was going to the hospital. He knew Kanda wouldn't be to happy with him wearing his clothes but he needed something. He walked up to the chest of draws in the room and out of habit he pulled out the second draw from the top, the one he always put his clothes in. He opened it up and pulled out a pair of pants, and slipped them on. They fit perfectly, they weren't too big or too long in the leg like they should have been. With new dread and fear rising in his chest, he walked over to the draw and pulled out ever article of clothing. They were all his size and in the style Kanda liked him to wear. Feeling bile rise in his throat he ran over to the cupboard and opened it up. Half the cupboard was filled with Kanda's clothing, the other half filled with shirts almost identical to the ones Allen had taken with him. The bile in his throat refused to stay down and Allen ran to the bathroom, throwing up stomach acid and blood into the basin.

…

He had been for the blood test and the only hint that he had been so was a small cotton bud taped to the crook of his arm. There was a pin prick spot of blood on his arm and he only prayed that Kanda wouldn't notice. The sun was going down and he knew Kanda would be home soon. He felt sick, but knew there was nothing left in him to come up. So he went to the bedroom and did as Kanda expected of him. He stripped off all his clothing and lay back on the bed, waiting for his return.

While waiting for him to return, he lapsed back into his memories, the one thing that was keeping him sane at the moment. He thought of a Lavi and the time they had spent together, the only time he could remember being happy since he was fourteen. Fourteen, it seemed like a million years ago when it was only three years. Three years of a slowly worsening hell. He picked up a pillow and hugged it close to his chest. As he did he heard the front door downstairs open. Kanda was back and he clung to the pillow tighter. He expected Kanda to come up immediately but when he didn't the fear just grew and grew.

He could hear Kanda moving around down stairs but it was almost half an hour before he heard him accending the stairs. He didn't think he could grip the pillow any tighter when Kanda opened the door and stepped in. Kanda surveyed the scene before him and a greedy smile spread over his face.

"Good to see you are listening to me finally." He said.

He slowly began to shed his clothing and move towards the trembling Moyashi.

"This time I think, I want you on your hands and knees."

Shuddering, Allen released his grip on the pillow and crawled onto his hands and knees.

…

"I've prepared a nutritious meal for you, it should help you shed those few extra pounds you have gained." Kanda said, sliding a plate in front of Allen.

Allen was still in a daze, he couldn't think straight and he couldn't remember coming down stairs and sitting at the table. He had blanked out when Kanda had told him to put his left foot up on the head board and his right on the bedside table. Next thing he knew he was sitting at the table while Kanda prepared dinner, the room dim and lit only with candles.

After sliding the plate of lean meat and green vegetables in front of Allen, Kanda had taken the seat across from him, his own plate in front of him. Allen glanced up at him, dazed and confused. He watched as Kanda picked up a fork and speared a piece of broccoli, shoving it into his mouth with a grimace. He continued to eat, grimacing at the food he ate, while Allen sat still. Kanda glanced up at one point and when he noticed the Moyashi wasn't eating his fork clattered onto the plate.

"Why aren't you eating?" He demanded.

"Not hungry." Allen mumbled.

Kanda stood up and walked around to Allen's side of the table. He pushed the plate away gentle and ran his hand through Allen's hair. Suddenly he took a tight grip of Allen's hair and pulled his head back, before pushing it forward and slamming his head into the table. Allen groaned as stars of white spread across his vision, and his head erupted into a sea of pain. His head was lifted and slammed back into the table once again. He felt blood leak from his forehead and his head was lifted one more time. He waiting for the next blow, feeling the blood run down his face on either side of his nose.

"You think I like eating this shit?" Kanda hissed in his ear, "I made this for you so you will fucking eat it."

He pushed Allen's head forward again and released his grip on his hair. He moved back to his chair and sat down, picking up his fork once again.

"Eat Moyashi." He demanded.

With a shaky hand, Allen picked up his fork and scooped up some peas. He moved them to his mouth, most of them falling off, only one or two making it to his mouth. He gagged upon swallowing, but kept it down. He felt sick, his whole stomach feeling like it was resting in his throat. Every time he ate another mouthful his throat seemed to constrict even more. He cut a piece of chicken breast and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. He swallowed but the meat refused to go down, he swallowed again, but again the food refused to go down. He chocked and the meat came back up, spitting it up onto his plate. He continued to cough and then everything else he had eaten came up. A mixture of different coloured green forced it's way out of his mouth and splashed onto the table. He gripped the edge of the table tightly, even as he continued to throw up, gasping.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled pushing back and away from the table.

Allen leaned into the table gasping, the vomiting finally stopping. Kanda grabbed him from behind and twirled him around, slamming him down on his back on the table.

"You're still thinking about him aren't you?" Kanda screamed.

Allen couldn't do anything other then roll his head around on his table.

"You're back with me now Moyashi." Kanda yelled, unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them. "Must I remind you again?" He said this as he pushed the Moyashi's legs up, his knees pressing against his chest.

Allen finally noted that he had been naked the whole time. He hadn't been allowed to dress when he went down to dinner. That point become more obvious as he felt Kanda press his erection up against him.

"Please." He whispered.

"What was that Moyashi?" He said with a smirk, shoving his way in.

"PLEASE!" Allen yelped, even though it was already too late.

"What was that?" He asked again, grabbing the Moyashi's hips and holding him tightly. He pounded forward, not caring about the force he was using or the cries he heard.

"PLEASE!" Allen cried out again. "PLEASE STOP!"

…

**Yes, Kanda can get worse.**

**Should I write more?**


	4. Chapter 4

Flash back chapter.

_He couldn't remember being happy, and that he thought, was the saddest thing ever. He couldn't remember and he didn't even know what it felt like anymore. So he made a decision, to put an end to his life. It didn't take him long to decide, once the thought came to him he knew he would follow through with it. He had been thinking about the past couple of years, how stupid he was, and how he had let things get so out of hand. If he had just noticed a little earlier life wouldn't be like this. He thought how much better things would be if he was just dead, and that was it. He was about halfway through the bottle of vodka when he came to the decision. He picked up the bottle and headed off to the bathroom._

_Once there he drew a hot bath, and stepped it. He didn't bother with the whole cliche' of stripping off and dying naked. When Kanda found him he wanted to be fully clothed, he didn't want Kanda seeing him naked ever again. He got in barely even registering the uncomfortable feeling of wet clothing sticking to his skin. In the bath he lifted the bottle and drained the rest of it in one go. It barely even affected him anymore, and that he thought was also too sad. He shouldn't be able to drink so much and feel such little affects. He wanted the numb, listless feeling, and then he realised he felt numb most of the time anyway. With the bottle empty he smashed it against the side of the bathtub. He shifted through the broken glass looking for a big and sharp piece, not even registering how it cut his fingers._

_He found a piece that he figured would do and picked it up. He leaned back and pressed it to his wrist. He felt a brief moment of fear upon thinking that the next time he closed his eyes it would be the last time. And then he started to cry, that only the thought of death had given him any kind of feeling. He pushed the glass in and dragged it down, down, down, all the way to the crook of his arm. He cried harder upon seeing the water turn red, because he couldn't feel the cut in his arm._

_"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, pounding at the door. "What was that noise?"_

_Allen chocked out a sob and traded the glass to his other hand. He quickly cut a line down his other arm and dropped the glass and his arm into the hot water._

_"Moyashi! Open this door, right now!" Kanda yelled again, the door rattling on it's hinges._

_Allen simply closed his eyes and willed death to come._

_"Please," he whispered, "Please just let me die."_

_The pounding got louder as Allen began to feel light headed. At least he felt something, he thought, even if it was just dizziness. He drifted away, the last thing he heard was the door snapping and slamming open._

…

_He had never thought that waking up would be so horrible. Waking up, he felt something, pain, in his arms, and in his heart. He was alive, he had failed, he didn't want to be alive. He also felt sick, his head throbbed, his throat was dry and he hurt everywhere. He creaked his eyes open and looked up into the face of Kanda._

_"What were you doing?" He asked calmly, feeling Allen with dread._

_He didn't respond, could respond. He looked around him, expecting a hospital scene, but instead saw his own dimly lit dining room. _

_"W-why?" He rasped, not understanding why he was in the dining room. He moved around as best his could and felt the hard surface beneath him, covered with a slick substance. He had only asked 'Why?", but Kanda seemed to understand what he was asking._

_"I couldn't take you to a hospital Moyashi, they would take you away from me, you belong here remember."_

_Allen whined and with great effort lifted his arms to look at badly stitched wounds._

_"Now I ask you again Moyashi, what the hell were you doing?"_

_"What, do you, think, I was, doing?" Allen rasped again, feeling angry. Angry that he was alive, angry that he wasn't even allowed to go to a hospital. Angry at Kanda. "I was trying to die."_

_He turned his head to the side and looked down, seeing that he was lying on the dining room table which was splattered with his blood. Kanda stepped up and grabbed him by his still soaked clothes, hauling his limp body up. He raised his fist and struck him across the face. Allen felt his teeth cut into his lip and blood start to run down his chin. When Kanda struck him a second time, he drifted into oblivion again, but this time he knew he would wake up._

_With the Moyashi unconscious, Kanda bandaged his stitched arm, before lifting him and carrying him up the stairs. He stripped him of his clothes and changed him into a set of soft cotton pyjamas. He lay the Moyashi on the bed and then disposed of the wet and blood stained clothes. With everything taken care of he lay down next to the Moyashi and held him tight._

_It was probably the closest Kanda had ever been to crying. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost his Moyashi._

…_._

_"I don't want to go." Allen mumbled through his swollen lips._

_"Get up, Moyashi." Kanda demanded, for a second time, he didn't want to have to say it a third time._

_"I don't want to, I don't feel well." Allen mumbled, he was light headed and standing up was hard enough let alone walking. He reached forward and grabbed his glass of vodka, bringing it to his lips. Just as the first bit of liquid touched his lips the glass was snatched from his grasp, the liquid spilling down his front. He whined at it's absence and reached for it uselessly._

_"I can't trust you here alone, so you will come with me from now on, until you've gotten over this, phase." Kanda said calmly, holding the glass just out of his reach._

_"Okay, I'll go with you, just give it back." Allen grumbled._

_"You'll have it to go, I have to leave now and I don't want to wait until you finish drinking." Kanda said moving away._

_Allen remained seated, swaying back and forth. He was so light headed he didn't think he could stay awake for much longer, he knew it was from blood lose. He almost wanted to go to a hospital and get fixed up properly just so he wouldn't feel like this anymore._

_"Here you go." Kanda said returning, handing him a flask._

_Allen took it from him and shoved it in his pocket._

_"Let's go." He said pulling Allen up and all but carrying him out of the house._

…

_"Hey kid, haven't seen you before." A happy voice said, invading his thoughts._

_Allen turned slightly and looked through his fan of hair. He hadn't even noticed the person sitting down next to him until they spoke. Now there was some strange guy with ridiculous red hair and an eye patch smiling over at him._

_"Don't talk to me." Allen mumbled turning away._

_"Jeez, you don't have to be so rude, I was just saying hi." The red head said, sounding hurt. Allen couldn't believe it, but he actually felt bad for being rude to the guy. Allen felt he had to defend himself against his apparent rudeness._

_"It's for your own good, if he sees you talking to me he'll get mad." _

_"Who's he?"_

_"Kanda." Allen said, barely louder than a whisper._

_"Kanda…, oh, that would make you Allen right?" He asked with sudden cheer, "Wow, we've all heard so much about you but never met you. Man, I'm kinda jealous. Kanda talks about you so much, he really loves you."_

_At his words Allen felt nothing but anger, he clenched his teeth tightly and reached into his pocket, grabbing the flask and pulling it out. Kanda didn't love him, just liked controlling him, and he wanted at least someone to know the truth and this would be the only chance he got._

_"Does this look like love?" Allen hissed looking up at the red head, giving him a full view of his face. He almost felt happy at the way his eyes widened at the bruising and cuts on his cheek and lip._

_"Holy shit." He gasped, reached up and grabbing Allen's chin. Allen flinched away at the touch but the man refused to let him go. "Did he do this to you? Does he hit you? How often?"_

_"Just sometimes." Allen mumbled pulling his face from the man's grasp. _

_He unscrewed the lid of the flask and brought it to his mouth, his hand shaking. When he got to his mouth the lip of the flask chattered against his teeth, small dribbles of the scorching liquid running down his throat. His drinking was interrupted when a hand grasped his wrist, causing him to hiss in pain. He tried to pull his hand from the grasp but couldn't do so. Instead his sleeve was rolled down and his bandages revealed._

_"What happened here?" The man asked, all cheer gone, replaced by a serious expression._

_"What the fuck does it look like?' Allen hissed, "I tried to fucking kill myself."_

_"When?"_

_"Yesterday."_

_"Yesterday?" He said, his voice rising too high for Allen's liking. "You should still be in the hospital, and you shouldn't be drinking that." He nodded towards the flask._

_"He wouldn't take me, and I always drink."_

_"He wouldn't… what… how old are you anyway?"_

_Allen pulled his hand from the man's grasp and took the drink he so desperately needed. _

_"I'll be seventeen on the twenty-fifth." He said screwing the lid back on the flask and pocketing it again._

_"Seventeen, but, where are you parents?"_

_"They're dead, or more like I'm dead to them. Now go away, before he comes back."_

_"Allen." He said, grabbing his shoulders and forceable turning Allen to look in his eyes, "You do not deserve this life, you need to get away."_

_"What the fuck would you know what I deserve? And where do I go huh? I don't have anywhere to go, except a fucking morgue. Now fuck off, it's not you he'll hurt but me… leave."_

_He continued to look at him, his gaze searching Allen's blank face._

_"Leave." He said in a dead voice, pulling the flask out again and taking another gulp._

_The man continued to look at him, and with a look of disgust he got up and left. Allen drained the rest of the flask and let it drop to the ground._

_A few minutes later the man ran back to him and roughly shoved something in his pocket._

_"Next time he hits you I want you to tell me, call me, text me, whatever, just tell me." He said before running off again._

_Allen gapped after him, and continued to do so until Kanda returned and took him back home._

…

_At the house he let Kanda lead him up to the bed and undress him. When undressed he lay down and got comfortable, wanting desperately to sleep. Kanda had other idea's, as his hands began to roam up and down his body._

_"Please don't." Allen mumbled, "I'm still tired."_

_"I'm tired too, and frustrated, so deal with it."_

_"Don't." Allen yelled, slapping his hands away._

_Immediatley he felt fear grip him as he had never done anything like that before, he had never pushed Kanda away before. Kanda looked down at him, his own eyes wide with shock. He didn't speak, but his hands rushed forward and wrapped themselves around Allen's neck._

_"Don't you dare defy me Moyashi," he hissed, "I do a lot for you, I've lost a lot for you, so you will provide me with what I want."_

_At first his hands flailed, trying to push Kanda away from him. But then he realised that if he just left it be, then maybe he could die. He lay back and let Kanda chock the life out of him. Just as he was beginning to slip under, the hands were removed and he found himself still alive. And then the beating started, his face, his stomach, his chest, everywhere. He felt blood leaking out of him, blood he knew he couldn't afford to loose, but not caring anyway. _

_When Kanda stopped beating him, he went back to his original thoughts of satisfying his desires._

…

_Later that night, when Kanda was asleep, Allen reached to his discarded clothes with a shaky hand. He grabbed his pants and from the pocket he drew out a folded and crumbled bit of paper. Slowly, and as quiet as possible, he unfurled the piece of paper and looked at what was written on it._

_"Lavi Bookman_

_ 0444 555 682_

_ 14 Sherwood Rd_

_ Morningside"_

_That night he sent his first text to Lavi, just four words._

_"He hit me again."_

…

_He knew he should have deleted the messages. He definitely should have gotten rid of the piece of paper with Lavi's details on it. Most of all he knew he should have remembered to set his phone to silent. His phone went off, and Kanda read the message, it wasn't much, just a few words._

_"How are you today?"_

_Upon reading the message, Kanda started to search through his Moyashi's things. It was something he never had to do, he never thought that the Moyashi would go against him. But when he search through his Moyashi's things he found something, a small bit of paper, creased and frayed as if it was constantly folded over and over again. Written on the paper were the details of another man, and Kanda was not happy. After that he search through the Moyashi's phone and read every single message he had received from Lavi._

_Allen knew he should have erased all evidence of his communications with Lavi. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. At night he would read and reread every text he got from Lavi. Everyone of them, and then he would open the piece of paper and look at the writing on it. It made him feel good, looking at the writing, because there it was, proof that someone cared, that someone gave a shit. He could happily sit there and stare at it. It was happiness that he felt looking at it, but something better. Hope. So he refused to get rid of it, even against his better judgment. He knew he should have done it, but he couldn't do it. And ignoring these things almost killed him._

_"Moyashi." Kanda said walking up to Allen on the couch. "Would you care to explain this?"_

_With that he threw the piece of paper at Allen. The paper bounced off his head and fell to the ground. He didn't need to pick it up and open it to know what it was. He knew he was in trouble, of the deep kind. He simple looked up at Kanda and tried not to shake._

_"Well?"_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Nothing? How is it nothing?"_

_"He just wanted to know if I was alright. I never did anything with it."_

_"Really. Then how about this?" Kanda asked, pulling the Moyashi's phone from his pocket and throwing it at him, hitting him in the face. "How come this is full of messages from Lavi? How come he's asking about you? Telling you it's alright? Telling you he cares? Hmm, how do you explain that?"_

_Allen looked up at him speechless not knowing what to do, the only thing he knew that he was scared, more scared than he had ever been. He stood up, his legs shaking, and looked Kanda dead in the eye, and then ran. Instead of running to the front door he ran up the stairs, his fear not letting him think straight. He ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, reaching down to lock the door. But the door was splintered and the lock broken from when Kanda had kicked the door open. He backed away from the door, pressing his body up against the basin. There was silence and then the door slowly swung open, revealing Kanda. He walked in and slowly pushed the door closed behind his. Allen had never heard a closing door sounding more ominous._

_"You're a whore, Moyashi. A fucking whore. Do you know how much I've done for you? How much I've had to give up for you?" He stalked forward and ran his fingers through the Moyashi's soft hair, almost gently, before wrapping his fingers around it and holding it tightly._

_"You fucking WHORE!" he screamed, twirling him around and slamming his face into the mirror. "WHORE!"_

_He slammed his face into the mirror again, causing it to crack and staining it in blood. He brought his head back, slamming it against the mirror again and again, shards of glass falling from it and landing in the sink, other's lodging in Allen's face. Allen tried his best to block it all out, even though his face was split open, blood running down his face and neck. His face was pulled away from the mirror and then, he was beaten again._

…

_He woke up on the floor of the bedroom, he was naked and covered in blood, and unable to see out of his left eye. He hurt, more than ever before, but he felt something else much stronger, something he never thought he would feel again. Determination, for a change, he had woken up with the will to live, and with something else. The idea that maybe he really did deserve something better than Kanda, and that maybe there was someone else that truly cared. Ignoring the pain he got up, and dressed himself. When he realised that Kanda was nowhere to be seen he started packing everything, everything at all that was related to him in any way. His clothes, his toothbrush, everything Kanda had bought for him to use, anything Kanda had bought him to eat. He packed it all into multiple bags and headed out._

_He was terrified as he walked to the door, thinking Kanda was going to appear out of anywhere and stop him. It was the longest walk of his life, and when he finally got to the door and opened it, he couldn't contain his feelings. He ran out the door, ignoring his screaming limbs and the uncomfortable feeling of the full bags, bashing and knocking against him. Along the way every public bin he passed he dumped something in it, his toiletries, a pair of shoes, some shirts here, some pants there. In the end he had nothing and he felt a whole lot lighter, not just because of the lack of actual weight._

_He knew where he was going, he had memorised the address the moment he saw it. There was no thought in his head that Lavi would turn him away, he believed Lavi actually cared. He ran and stumbled the whole way, even though it was hours away._

_When he reached the house he stumbled up to the door and slumped against it. He had made it, at last, he had made it. He knocked against the door softly, panting and in pain. His whole body throbbing in pain, but he didn't care, he could feel it, and feeling it was everything. He could feel. _

_The door opened and Lavi appeared, his expression instantly changed into one of surprise and shock._

_"Lavi." Allen panted, stumbling forward and slumping against him. "I left him, I finally left him."_

_He looked up at Lavi with a one eyed smile, before slumping down and passing out. Before he could fall to the ground Lavi reached out and caught him, holding him close._

_"I'm glad for you, Allen." He said, a small smile gracing his face, even though he knew Allen was badly hurt and needed help, "I'm so happy for you."_

…

**Meh, I felt like doing a flash back chapter. A small bit of happiness, and for those people who wanted it, some Allen torture. For those who wanted him to go back to Lavi, this is kind of like that. For that one person who wanted Kanda to be nice… not happening, sorry. Kanda is 100% asshole in this.**

**Keep up the review people… please?**

**What should I do next, I've got plenty of ideas but I'd still like to know what people want to happen.**

**Next chapter… possibly some LUCKY, if you all approve that is.**


	5. Chapter 5

And again….

"I'll be going out again, Moyashi, I expect the same as yesterday, I want you naked on the bed when I get back."

Allen curled up more and pulled the blankets further around him. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, trying to block out the world. Kanda shoved the blankets back and dragged him upright.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Allen mumbled. He was worn out, sore everywhere, and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Good, and clean the sheets, I'm sick of sleeping on that filth."

_'You helped make it.' _Allen thought but didn't voice.

"Sure," he said.

He left the room and Allen was left in silence. He drew the blankets back over his head and tried to sleep once more. He hadn't had the best night, first he had to succumb to Kanda's every desire, twice, and when he slept he was plagued by dreams. Dreams so good that they were bad dreams. Back to the time he met Lavi, when he started living with him, when they had gotten together. Dreams so good that when he woke up he hurt even more. He was foolish to think he deserved something better. He couldn't believe how stupid he was when he started to think that way. In a way he hated Lavi for making him think that he was worth something, for showing him kindness and happiness, and then for taking it all away from him. He hated Lavi for believing that he would do something like cheat on him, with some random at a party. He almost hated Lavi as much as the man who had raped him. If he ever found out who it was he would kill him, without a second thought.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep further so he got up. He stripped the bed and gathered up the sheets, walking down stairs. He didn't stop to bother getting dressed, there wasn't any point. Kanda liked him naked more often than dressed, and looking through that closet full of clothes made him feel sick. So he walked to the laundry naked, and put the sheets on to wash. After that he went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He'd barely been able to keep anything down, and he knew whatever he ate would probably come back up again. But he had to try, his stomach was demanding food even as his head told him he felt sick.

In the kitchen he didn't even get to search through the cupboards, or the fridge. He got as far as the kitchen counter, because sitting on the counter, in plain sight, was a bottle of vodka. He knew Kanda rarely drank, and when he did it wasn't Vodka. No, vodka was always Allen's poison of choice. About a month before he had left, with some help from Lavi, Allen had given up alcohol. He refused to drink it, and when he got to tempted he started emptying the bottles down the sink. Kanda just bought more, and Allen kept emptying it down the sink. Even when Kanda had yelled at him for wasting his money, Allen continued to pour each new bottle down the sink until Kanda stopped buying it. Of course the night before, Kanda was sure to 'teach him a lesson' about the value of money.

Yet there on the bench was a bottle of Vodka. Another demand from Kanda, he wanted him to start drinking again. He obviously liked Allen drunk more than sober. And what did it matter anymore? Everything was shit and Allen wanted a drink. He pulled a drinking class from the cupboard and filled it to the brim with the alcoholic liquid. Taking his glass he went and sat down on the couch. He took a swing, choking slightly as the liquid burnt his throat. He didn't even use to notice the burn. He took another swig and bit down angrily on the lip of the glass, cracking it instantly. He swallowed and immediately took another, biting down once again. The glass broke and cut into his lips and tongue.

Feeling the blood and the alcohol slide down his throat he started to laugh. It was the maniacal laugh of a man whose mind had broken. A hysterical high pitched cackle that wouldn't end. He laughed and drank down the whole glass, cutting his lips over and over again, blood flowing down his face. He didn't care, because all he could feel was the buzz in his head from the alcohol. What did it matter anyway, all he was good for was being a drunken sex slave for Kanda.

…

"Why're you following me home?" Kanda grunted, slipping his key into the lock.

"I've got nothing better to do." Tyki said, pulling his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and popping one in his mouth.

"Well I do have things to do, lots of things, well really just one thing, over and over again." Kanda replied, opening the door and stepping in. Tyki followed in after him and Kanda snatched the still unlit cigarette from him. "And no smoking in the house."

"Aww," he mumbled.

He pushed passed Kanda, eliciting a grumble for the man, and headed into the living room. He was planning on grabbing a seat and watching a bit of television, after all Kanda had a much larger T.V. than him. But when he got there there was a naked and bleeding figure curled up on the couch.

"Uh, Kanda!" Tyki called out.

"What?" Kanda snapped back, entering the room.

"There is a naked guy passed out on your couch, hey, is that Allen?" Tyki said leaning down to take a closer look.

Kanda walked over the the couch grumbling something under his breath. He reached the couch and looked down at the naked and passed out Moyashi, his lips cut and covered in dried blood.

"I said on the bed, not the couch." Kanda said with a sigh.

Tyki watched as Kanda reached down, and as if there wasn't someone else there, he slipped two fingers into the boy's entrance. He moved them in an out a few times, causing the boy to groan and move around on the couch, but not to wake.

"He's a bit loose, I'll have to give him a rest for a few days."

Tyki, while always liking a good show, felt every so slightly uncomfortable with the show before him, and then something occurred to him.

"So if, Allen's here, then, he and Lavi… broke up?" He asked.

"Yup," Kanda replied, rolling the boy onto his back. "You should have seen his face when he caught me with Allen."

"Hold on a minute," Tyki said lowering his voice, "Lavi walked in on you raping the boy?"

"Shut up," Kanda hissed, "Allen doesn't know it was me. All you need to know is that, Allen is back here with me, where he belongs, and Lavi is single."

"Single… excuse me Kanda but I have to leave, I have an emotionally vulnerable rabbit to take advantage of."

"Whatever." Kanda mumbled, lifting the boy off the couch. "Just lock the door when you leave."

Tyki near squealed with delight, he had been chasing Lavi for years, if there was ever a time it was now. He didn't care if he was to be used as a rebound, as long as he got him for a short while.

…

Lavi had spent the last few days in a haze. He went between fits of anger and misery. Most of all he just couldn't comprehend why Allen would go back to that bastard. With all the things Allen had told him about what Kanda had done to him, had made him do. He was also greatly pissed off that Allen had lead him on that night, making him think that after months of waiting he was finally going to be able to have sex. And then he runs off and has sex with Kanda, pretty much making him look like a massive idiot.

"Fuck him," Lavi grumbled, "He just wanted a place to stay while they patched things up. Probably talking to him the whole time we were together… Pfft, together, like we ever were."

He rubbed at his tired eyes and groaned when he heard a knock at the door. He grudgingly made his way to the door, swearing that if was someone trying to sell him something they were going to get a fat lip.

"What?" He snapped opening the door.

Standing in front of him was someone he really didn't want to see, but was also relieved to see. Tyki was standing at the door, leaning against the frame casually, a litre bottle of scotch handing lazily at his side by two fingers.

"Hey," he said smugly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lavi spat.

"I heard you weren't feeling so hot, thought I would drop by help you through the pain."

"Thanks." Lavi mumbled, grabbing the bottle from his loose grip, making to slam the door in his face.

Tyki jammed his foot in the door, and pushed his way in.

"At least let me drink with you. I think you just need to get it all off your chest, you know someone willing to listen. A shoulder to cry on."

"Piss off, I will not be crying on your shoulder."

He made his way into his house and sat down on the couch. He pulled the cork from the bottle of scotch and took a swig, noticing that it was some good stuff, and probably expensive. He took another swig and ignored Tyki as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"So tell me about it?" Tyki asked.

"Like you would know anything about it, or care." Lavi mumbled into the bottle.

"Come on, Lavi, I'm sure you'll find me a most caring person."

"You don't care about someone unless your dick is in their mouth."

"And since we've already done that lets skip to the caring."

Lavi surprised himself by laughing. He really did want to talk to someone, even if it wasn't the person he expected it from.

…

"And you know the worst thing." Lavi slurred, pushing Tyki's head further into his neck, "He wouldn't let me touch him, at all."

"Sounds horrible." Tyki muttered, before going back to sucking and nibbling at his neck.

"I don't even know how we ended up together," Lavi slurred through panted breath, "One day he was just staying here, and then he was sleeping in my bed. Then he started kissing me and touching me, but when I tried to touch him back, he went all weird and started crying."

"Must have been hard." Tyki said, moving from his neck and down to the buttons of his shirt.

"Don't even get me started on hard, I spent the last few months with the biggest hard on that was ever seen."

"The one in front of me right now is pretty big." Tyki laughed, reaching Lavi's pants after undoing all of his shirt buttons.

"That's six months worth of pent up sex drive." Lavi mumbled, taking another swig from the bottle that was now almost empty.

"Want me to help?" Tyki asked with a smirk, unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his knees.

"If you wouldn't miiiiii-"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence as Tyki pulled down his boxers and immediately licked up his length. He run his tongue lightly up and down the shaft, not yet engulfing it. He ran his tongue up and down, licking the tip lightly, before traveling back down and starting from the bottom again. He reached the top again and bit it softly, causing Lavi to moan and grip the cushion of the couch tightly. He bit him again softly, before pushing his mouth down around the head and sucking at it softly. He ran his tongue up the slit of his lightly a few times and then pushed the whole thing into his mouth.

Lavi writhed on the couch and took a tight grip of Tyki's hair. Tyki smiled and pulled his head up, a popping sound emitting as his mouth left Lavi's erection.

"Is it the same as you remembered?" Tyki asked, licking his lips, tasting Lavi's pre-cum.

"Exactly." Lavi panted, "Do it again."

Tyki was only too happy to engulf Lavi once again. He pushed the erection into his mouth again, not even flinching as the tip hit the back if his throat. He pushed forward even more, wrapping his tongue every which way he could manage. He pulled out slightly and gripped the base of Lavi's penis with cold hands, causing Lavi to jump. He pulled back and sucked the tip softly again, using his hand to tug the length back and forth. He tightened his grip and pulled even harder, sucking just as hard. Lavi jumped, thrusting his hips up, loving the feeling as he felt his penis hit the back of Tyki's throat. Tyki's hand left his shaft and pressed against his hips, holding him down. He bobbed up and down quickly, his tongue darting whichever way it could. His hand left Lavi's hips and snaked underneath him, stroking his entrance. Lavi shuddered but didn't say anything.

He took this as a good sign and quickly poking one finger in, twisting it around sharply. Lavi gasped and thrust his hips up again, before raising his legs up and pushing them against Tyki's chest. He easily pushed the man away and sat up straight on the couch.

"What?" Tyki asked, genuinely confused, wiping his bottom lip clean with his thumb.

"I spent, the last few months, wanting to fuck. I want to fuck, not be fucked." Lavi growled.

"Well, it's been awhile, but, I guess I could to it." Tyki said thoughtfully.

"Good."

Lavi wasted no time in latching himself onto Tyki's neck, taking the dominate position and working Tyki up just as he had been earlier. His mind was everywhere because of the alcohol and the lust he was feeling. In his mind he had planned on taking things a bit slower, but what he actually did was much different. He didn't realise his strength as he grabbed Tyki by his hips and spun him around, pushing his head into the couch.

"Six months and I wasn't allowed to do a thing." Lavi yelled, pulling Tyki's pants down with too much force.

He grabbed his knees and pushed them forward, forcing his ass up high into the air. He placed his throbbing erection to Tyki's entrance and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back sharply.

"Is this what people want?" He asked snapping his hips forward without any prep.

Tyki cried out and dug his fingers into the couch, not expecting the rough but pleasurable treatment from Lavi. He gripped Tyki by the neck and pushed him down even further. He pulled out and shoved himself back in just as hard as earlier, causing Tyki to cry out again.

"Should I hit you as well?" Lavi asked, pumping himself into a rough rhythm, "After all that's obviously what Allen likes."

"Hit me if you want." Tyki spoke through gritted teeth.

He was stuck somewhere between pleasure and pain. He would be feeling intense pleasure, and then Lavi's position would change and he was engulfed in pain.

"Ugh." Tyik drawled, in pain, before the position was changed again and he felt immense pleasure as something inside of him was massaged.

"I fucking hate you!" Lavi yelled, thrusting in with no thought to either Tyki or his own needs.

"I know." Tyki groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of pain over took him

Lavi grabbed Tyki's hips tightly, feeling Tyki pressed back up against him. He thrust forward even harder, Tyki's knees sliding down and back until he was flat against the couch, his face screwed shut in pain. Lavi grabbed his wrist and pulled them back, raising his upper body up, causing a new friction that was perfectly balanced on the fence of pleasure and pain. Tyki revealed in it, the pleasure and the pain, just happy that he finally had Lavi. He had Lavi and he was doing things he had been dreaming of doing for years, even if it wasn't exactly what he had imagined.

"I, hate, you." Lavi mumbled, his breathing and thrusts becoming erratic.

"Aahh, hah." Tyki moaned.

Lavi thrust in one last time, pushing in as far as he could go, his hands flailing around, unable to find something to grip too. He exploded six months worth of built up tension into Tyki. Below him Tyki spilt out years of built up tension, the years he had spent fawning over Lavi. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but it was more than he ever thought he was going to get. He pushed himself up from the couch, only to find himself pushed back down just as fast. He thought it was just Lavi, already prepared for another round. But it was Lavi, passed out, slumped against his back, holding him down on the couch.

He could easily push him off if he wanted to, even with all the pain in his body. But he somehow wanted to wait for Lavi to wake up, sober and with his dick still inside him. He shuffled around slightly getting more comfortable before resting is head on his arms and waiting for sleep.

…

Kanda loved the fact that even though he had carried the Moyashi upstairs and tied his hands to the head board, he still hadn't woken up. He barely even stirred when he tied the finally knot. Stepping back, he admired his handy work. It had been so long since he had seen the Moyashi in such a position, and he was savouring every moment. He knew he couldn't fuck him for some time, he wanted him to tighten back up again before he took him again. But he had something else in mind. He undressed quickly before stepping up to the Moyashi and straddling him, at the ankles. He leaned forward and took the limp penis in his mouth, sucking on it softly. He felt the Moyashi moan and squirm beneath him, even heard him mumble something as he came to consciousness.

"Moyashi," Kanda said with a smile, reaching up to kiss him softly. "There is something I want to try."

…

**So, who can guess what Kanda wants to try?**

**I put Tyki on the bottom because how often does that happen, it's pretty much always Lavi on the bottom with Lucky so I thought I would switch it around.**

**So with what I asked people, most people wanted Allen to stay with Kanda, even though he's a jerk, that's what people wanted. Although some wanted Kanda to treat him nicer, maybe later but at this point it's just too sudden for him to start being nice. A few votes for him to go back to Lavi, a few votes for him attempting suicide again. Most people wanted a bit of Lucky but I think I failed a bit with that.**

**And then there was one vote for some Mpreg, sorry, but I just don't know how to write that kind of thing, so I don't think I'll be doing so. Yup.**

**And then there was you, yes you, I'm sure you know who you are with five different theories of what can happen. I've thought of a few of them myself, but I dunno which road I will actually take quite yet Mwahahaha.**

**Suggestions are still most welcome, I want to know what you want to happen and I'll try my best to work it in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't be nice to me.**

Kanda could tell from the panting that Allen was properly awake. He twirled his tongue around Allen's length one more time before let it go and raising his head.

"Are you awake now, Moyashi?" He asked with a smirk.

Allen was pulling hard against the restraints, his hands turning bright red. He was craning his head down, watching as Kanda wiped his mouth and pushed his way off of him.

"Stay there, oh wait, you can't move," he said, with a sadistic smirk, "I'll be back soon."

He left the room and entered the bathroom. He switched the light on and opened the cabinet, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He had to admit, he'd been curious for a while. There must be something to it, he didn't moan and scream during sex the way the Moyashi did. He always figured that the Moyashi was just a real screamer, but there was something about the way his body stiffened, about the sound of his cries. And since he couldn't fucking the Moyashi for a while, and his mouth was all cut up, putting it out of commission, now was as good a time as any to find out what it felt like. The Moyashi was drunk, and tied up. He just had to prep himself, there was no way he trusted the Moyashi to do it for him.

He opened the bottle of lube and drizzled a small amount over his fingers. He dropped the bottle onto the counter and started to spread the liquid over his fingers. When they were all coated, with a little more than he had ever used on the Moyashi, he took a deep breath and reached between his legs. He was a little apprehensive as he pressed the first finger to his entrance, he knew this could hurt if it wasn't done properly. He took a few more breaths and pushed the first finger in. He clenched instantly, it didn't hurt, just felt strange. It was strange how he could feel each individual knuckle as he slide the finger in and out. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but he didn't find it overly enjoyable. He pulled the finger out and then pushed in two at once.

He shuddered at the difference another finger could make. He gripped the basin tightly and took some shuddering breaths, moving his fingers up and down slightly. He then pulled them out and pushed them back in a few times, twisting his fingers slightly. He groaned and leaned even heavier against the basin, quickening his movements. He roughly pressed in a third finger, clenching his teeth at the intensity of another finger. It was harder to move them in and out not, the walls of his anus clenching tightly around his fingers, stilling his movements. He stopped and just let him self adjust a little. He knew he was shaking and sweating, his breathing harsh, but at the centre of it all was the promise of pleasure.

He wiggled his fingers and one of them touched something inside of him that was so sensitive, his legs nearly feel out from under him.

"Shit," he breathed.

He moved his three fingers in and out, slowly at first and then faster, trying to find that spot again. He brushed it again and moaned loudly, he was starting to see why the Moyashi cried out the way he did. Thinking of the Moyashi, he slipped his fingers out and stood himself up straight. He could see that he would get out of hand if he didn't go back to the Moyashi soon. Other wise he would be in the bathroom all night, doing it all himself. Not that he would have minded, he was just glad he had the Moyashi tied down. He didn't trust him to be able to do it properly, this way Kanda was still in control. He took a few more steady breaths, touched his erection lightly, and then headed back to the bedroom.

He was annoyed to see that the Moyashi had fallen back asleep, at least his erection was still there. Before leaving the bathroom he had grabbed the bottle of lube. He flicked the lid off again and dribbled some of it on the younger erection. Using his already oiled up fingers, he spread the liquid around, a small moan coming from the Moyashi's mouth. With a smile Kanda put the bottle down and knelt on the bed, throwing one leg over the other side of the unconscious boys body. He leaned back and rubbed himself against the Moyashi's erection, the boy moaning out again. Kanda smiled and did it again, causing him to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and focused on Kanda's form, leaning over him.

"You'll want to stay awake for this, Moyashi," Kanda breathed.

He reached behind him and grabbed the boys penis, guiding it to his entrance. He took another deep breath and then leaned back wards, pushing the head in. Beneath him the Moyashi moaned, his eye's rolling back into his head and his ands tugging at the restraints. He pushed back further, feeling the whole thing slid into him. He let out the breath he was holding and let his upper body fall down, resting his head against the Moyashi's chest. His breathing was harsh and he was still trying to get use to someone else being inside of him. He lifted his head slowly, his long hair tickling the others chest, making him jump and push up into Kanda. He hissed in pain at the unwanted movement. He had been going alright, a bit of unpleasantness, but not too much discomfort. That was until the Moyashi jumped, this was exactly why he had tied him down, he couldn't trust him to do it right.

"Do I have to strap the rest of you down." Kanda growled.

He didn't get a reply from the Moyashi, not that he expected one. So he leant back, grabbed the edge of the bed behind him, and gently rocked forward. He rocked back and forth gently, creating a small friction that had the Moyashi whimpering, and Kanda panting softly. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his mouth opening slightly, concentrating on the feeling. When he felt he was ready, he raised his hips slowly, almost pulling out and then slid back down. He almost shouted out when he felt that overly sensitive area rubbed again, but Kanda had more self control than that. He slide up and down a few more times, seating himself fully again and then rocking his hips back and forth, grounding down. He didn't want to rush things too much, he wanted this to last. Speaking of lasting, he had to make sure the Moyashi didn't come before he did. Shouldn't be that hard considering how drunk the Moyashi seemed to be.

So Kanda took his time, rocking his hips, lifting himself up and down when he wanted to. He was getting even more turned on just by watching the Moyashi. His face was light pink, with trails of sweat running down his cheeks. He was still pulling tight at the restraints, trying hard not to jerk his hips lest Kanda get angry at him. Kanda enjoyed watching his mouth the most, despite it's cut and bloodied appearance. He went between clenching his teeth tightly, and panting deeply, bitting his bottom lip at times. If it was possible right then, Kanda would have loved that mouth wrapped around his length. Instead he'd have to settle for his own hand. He was nearing his limit and he didn't want to reach it with out a little extra attention.

He released his grip from the bed and ran his hand lightly over his length. He used his other hand to rub and scratch up and down the Moyashi''s chest. He loved the feeling of his soft skin, always had, it was still a little dry though. He leaned forward, presiding his lips the the Moyashi's and tasting blood. Then leaning back again, he moved both his hips and his hand faster. He moved his hips back and forth, side to side and then up and down, pulling at himself the whole time. He was so close, he knew it, he sped up, his breathing erratic. Then, he slammed back down one more and that was it. He released himself all over the Moyashi's chest, his whole body jerking from the intensity. He flopping forward, his head landing neck to the Moyashi's neck. He took to quivering breaths when he felt the Moyashi release inside of him.

The whole experience was good, but Kanda didn't particularly enjoy the experience of having someone else's cum inside of him. He caught his breath, and slowly, pulled himself off the other, disgusted at the feeling of bodily fluids running down his thighs.

"Who gave you permission to cum inside me, stupid Moyashi?" Kanda spat at him.

Allen didn't care what he was saying, he was too too tired, to worn out, to sick of it all. Kanda could yell and complain all he wanted but there was no way Allen could have avoided what happened. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, hoping he could at least pass out before Kanda could do anything more. Sleep wouldn't come though and it got even hard as he felt Kanda pull and tug at the ropes around his wrists. His wrists were killing him, and his hands were completely numb. He couldn't even feel it as his hands slipped free of the head board and fell to the bed, if anything it just made him notice how sore his shoulders were as well. He rolled to his side with a groan, glad that the whole experience. He was kind of happy that Kanda hadn't fucking him again, but the whole Kanda riding him thing just felt so strange to him.

Getting a few head jogs and having your whole cock embedded in someone else were too completely different things. He couldn't believe the feeling of it, and the movements Kanda made. All of it just made his already messed up mind more confused.

Kanda moved away and he relished the silence, hoping he had a chance to go to sleep before he came back. Yet it was not too be, before he could slip off, Kanda returned and forced him to sit up.

"Drink this," he said, shoving a drink into his hands.

Allen cracked his eyes open and focused on the glass in his hands. He could smell it, people who said vodka didn't have a smell was stupid, it smelt like kerosine. He didn't want to drink anymore, he was drunk enough and knew he would regret it in the morning, but if it helped him get to sleep he would happily drink it. He threw his head back, taking the glass with him, pouring the whole thing down his throat. He couldn't feel a thing as it went down, but his body started to sway.

"Get up," Kanda demanded.

"What?" Allen mumbled, unable to comprehend.

"I said, get up!" Kanda growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

He got stumbled on his feet and fell against Kanda's chest. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Kanda to say or do something to him for leaning on him. However when Kanda wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, Allen didn't feel safer, only more scared. He trembled slightly, and refused to raise his hands to return the embrace. Besides, his hands were hard to lift at the moment, they weren't numb anymore, but the pins and needles were killing him.

"Let's take a shower," Kanda whispered in his ear.

_'Let's go to sleep._' Allen thought.

Instead he nodded against Kanda's chest and allowed himself to be led away to the bathroom. Kanda didn't let him go the whole time, and Allen was almost happy with the way Kanda walked so stiffly.

_'Feel my pain.'_ Allen thought, laughing in his head.

He was dragged into the shower, not really noticing the water as it flowed over it. He was pushed to his knees and Allen knew there had to be something more to it. He closed his eyes and waited for his mouth to be assaulted. He didn't expect his hand to be grabbed, and guided up to touch smooth flesh. His eyes opened to reveal Kanda standing in front of him, his back faced to him.

"You're use to it, I want you to clean this filth out of me. Since you caused it after all." Kanda growled, bracing himself against the wall.

Allen let his head fall down, as if he couldn't get anymore humiliated. He sighed, low enough enough so that Kanda would hear, and raised his hand to rest next to his other. He used one hand to allow easier access and the other hand to push two fingers in. Kanda grunted and tensed slightly but Allen didn't care about being gentle, he just wanted to get it over and done with, then go to bed, his head was killing him. He either needed sleep or another drink. He pushed and twisted his fingers around, feeling his own fluids slide down his fingers and get washed away.

"You're done." Allen said when the fluids stopped flowing out.

He sat back on his heels and let his head fall back into the stream of water. He had heard Kanda panting softly through the whole cleaning process, but now he heard nothing but the running water. The water was suddenly shut off and Allen opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see Kanda kneeling down in front of him. He shut his eyes quickly again, not wanting to know what Kanda was planning. He felt Kanda's arms slid over his shoulder and he started to shake slightly. He jumped slightly, hearing the sound of water crashing into the tub, still shaking. He was still shaking even as he felt the water raise up around his ankles. It wasn't until the water reached his seated waist that he calmed and opened his eyes.

Kanda's face was the first thing he saw opening his eyes. Strangely enough he was smiling, not smirking like he usually did, but actually smiling. Allen stared back at him in shock, not believing what he saw. Kanda pushed himself out of the water slightly, only to reach over and grab a bottle from the basin. He lifted it and squeezed the bottle, the liquid trickling into the water and creating a murky pool. He swirled the liquid and the filling tub water quickly turned milky white.

"Milk bath," Kanda said softly, still smiling, "It's good for your skin. Come here."

Kanda raised his hands and motioned for Allen to come towards him. The most Allen could manage was to lean forward and fall against Kanda's chest. Gently, Kanda grabbed his arms and turned him around, pulling him back until his back met with Kanda's chest. With his feet Kanda reached up and turned the water off, and then settled back with his arms warmly around Allen. He rubbed his cheek against Allen's hair lovingly before leaning back completely.

"That was nice," Kanda mumbled, "We should try that more often."

"S-sure."

Allen jumped when he heard Kanda laugh, he didn't know what was going on.

"Relax a litte." Kanda whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck.

He tightened his grip, but was still holding him gently. Leaning behind him with one hand he grabbed a bottle of body wash and opened it, squeezing it over Allen's chest. Allen squirmed slightly as Kanda's hand rubbed the soap into his chest. It was all to much, he felt hot tears slipping down his face.

_'Please,'_ he thought, _'Please don't be nice to me.'_

…

It wasn't the first time Lavi had woken up with a throbbing head and a bad taste in his mouth. But the hang over was quickly shaping up to be one of the worst so far. He let out a groan and tried to push himself up, realising that the surface he was pushing against was strangely soft and malleable. He slumped down and figured he would just catch a few more Z's and his sleeping surface moved beneath him. At the movement he jumped up and felt a tug at a very over sensitive area that he didn't want to feel a tug at with the head ache he had.

"Hey, Lover!" An overly happy voice said below him.

Lavi opened his eyes again, finding everything a complete blur. He blinked a few times, trying to push himself up again, only to feel the same tug. He squinted his eyes, straining, forcing himself to see. Looking down, and seeing who lay beneath him, he felt the need to throw up, and it wasn't just from the hang over. He panicked and pulled himself off of Tyki, rolling off him and falling to the floor.

"What the fuck?" He asked, holding a hand to his throbbing head.

Tyki laughed and rolled onto his back on the couch.

"What a night, Lavi, what a night."

"What happened?" Lavi groaned.

"Not what I expected, but it still blew my mind!" Tyki yelled happily.

Lavi struggled to his feet and rushed to the kitchen, almost running into the door frame because his whole world was tilted. He managed to make it to the kitchen in time to empty his stomach into the kitchen sink. He threw up mostly because of the alcohol he had imbibed, but the thing that really set him over the edge was waking up in the position with Tyki. Years of avoiding that arse hole, only to ending up falling into bed with him because of some alcohol and some grief. He didn't even fall into bed with him, it was a couch. At least it was only his head pounding, he was happy that at least Tyki had gone for the bottom. He retched one more time, thinking that Tyki being the bottom really didn't make anything better. When he was done he turned the tap on, and left the kitchen, letting the tap wash away the mess.

He entered the living room, his world still pounding and swimming, to see Tyki on the couch with his hands behind his head, a very smug look on his face.

"I want you gone by the time I get back." Lavi slurred as he walked passed, not even looking at Tyki.

He headed up the stairs to the bathroom, running to the basin and turning the cold tap on, gulping water from it. When his stomach was full again he turned the shower on and stepped into the scolding hot water.

He had wanted to get over Allen, but this wasn't what he truly wanted.

…

"Ready for another round?" Tyki asked as Lavi staggered into the room, both now fully dressed.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" Lavi asked, glaring at him.

"I thought you might have changed your mind." Tyki said, crossing his legs with a small wince. He took a small drink from what was left of the bottle from the night before, wincing again as the liquid burnt his throat.

"Get the fuck out," Lavi spat.

"Really?"

"NOW!" Lavi shouted, snatching the bottle from his hands, "Out! Now!"

"Fine, fine!" Tyki said, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

Lavi pushed and kicked him to the door, yelling obscenities the whole time. Reaching the door Tyki spun around shoved his foot in the door before Lavi could slam it shut.

"It's a bit late now to feel regret," he said, leaning lazily against the door. "After all you were the one demanding to be on top."

He kept smiling as Lavi took a swig from the almost empty bottle. He turned to Tyki with a scowl and then raised his foot and kicked him in the stomach, effectively pushing him out the door. Tyli cringed as he hit the ground, looking up in time to see the door slam shut, an audible click ringing out as the door locked. He waited for the door to open again, just in case Lavi changed his mind. When he didn't return he got to his feet and started to walk to his own house. He arse hurt like all hell, but it was worth it.

He let out a happy sigh and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket, slipping one into his mouth. He lit it up and inhaled deeply, with the same happy smile on his face. He'd already chased Lavi for years and had gotten him in the end. He didn't care if he had to wait another few years, he knew he would get Lavi again.

…

**Yeah, yeah, I know more smut, but it's so fun :D**

**One person successfully guessed what Kanda wanted to try ahahaha.**

**A lot of surprise that Tyki bottomed but that's what I intended. I thought I would do something no one would expect.**

**Next Chapter: As requested, how Allen and Kanda met and got together! That is if you all agree?**

**Maybe after that, a bit of Kanda being nice… yes?**

**But not for long… mwahahaha**

**Even if your idea's are farfetched I want to hear them and maybe, if they're good, work them in.**


	7. Chapter 7

The ending is only the beginning repeating.

_Kanda simply didn't notice him at first, that's the way he was. What wasn't involved in his immediate surroundings was none of his concern. It wasn't until his girlfriend, Lenalee, pointed it out to him, that he finally started to notice the boy following him around the school. At first he didn't care, even thought it was funny. He'd see the kid peeking out from around corners, running away the moment he was noticed. Whenever Kanda walked around, the kid was sure to follow at least five metres behind. Even while he was in class, he would notice the kid walking passed the room at least three times a day. He didn't care, was even a little flattered that he had his own personal stalked. But when other people started to question what relation he had with the kid, he started to get a little annoyed that some fourteen year old brat was following him everywhere._

_"Allen," Lenalee said one day._

_"What?" Kanda asked._

_"Allen, that's his name."_

_"Whose?"_

_"You're stalker, you know him," she said, pointing towards a building, where a mop of white hair could be seen, peeking around a corner._

_"Pfft," Kanda scoffed, going back to his boxed lunch._

_He knew it was suppose to be a traditional style bento box, but somewhere along the lines his father had messed up, and whatever was in front of him was not traditional. He poked a strange mixture of rice and something green, that may or may not have been seaweed._

_"Do you want this?" he asked, holding the box in his face._

_"Um," Lenalee said, scrunching up her nose, "No, I'll be fine."_

_Kanda sat the box down and put the lid back on, looking up just in time to see that annoying young face disappear. He sighed and turned back to Lenalee, who was looking at him curiously._

_"What?" he spat, not liking the look._

_"Well I was wonder…"_

_"Wondering what?"_

_"Well, just, it's a little strange."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I was just wondering… what did you do to the kid?"_

_"What did I do?" he almost yelled, standing up, just so he could glare down at her, "I didn't do shit to him, why would you even think that way."_

_"It's just that, he follows you everywhere, and the way he looks at you, he's like a love sick puppy. And you can be so, demanding when it comes to certain things."_

_"Certain things?"_

_"You know," she said, faltering slightly._

_"You mean like me trying to do things normal couples do, but can't because you're such a frigid bitch."_

_"Kanda!"_

_"Lenalee!" he said, in a mocking tone._

_"Well since I'm such a 'frigid bitch', I've been wondering lately if you've been going else where to get your end away," she said, her face going red._

_"I haven't, by the way, but I'm starting to think I should since you only ever 'feel like it' about once a month. And just so you know, I've never even talked to his skinny arse."_

_"So you think he's skinny do you! You think he's skinnier than me?!"_

_"What the fuck are you even talking about woman?"_

_"You must have done something to him for him to act like this."_

_"This is getting out of hand," he growled, storming off. "I'm going to take care of that brat."_

_That little shit was ruining whatever he had with Lenalee. It took him weeks to convince her to even give him a head job, and still adamantly refused to spread her legs for him. But it was all he was getting at the moment and he didn't want to lose it because of some fourteen year old stalker. He stomped off away from Lenalee, walking towards the building that little brat was hiding behind. He didn't walk to him directly, knowing the brat would run off if he did. So he circled around the building, and came up at him from behind. The brat was peering around the corner again, looking for him, obviously waiting for him to come back. Kanda ran the last few feet between them, the brat only looking up and trying to run away when it was already too late._

_Kanda grabbed his upper arm, in a painfully tight grip and started to drag him away. He deliberately walked the brat in front of Lenalee, letting her know he wasn't taking care of the problem. He dragged the kid, who looked a little too happy about the whole thing, towards the toilets. Kanda wanted to slap that smile off his face, that gleefully overly happy smile._

_Entering the bathroom, he grabbed the kid by his shirt and slammed him up against a stall. The bathroom quickly emptied as Kanda's anger was legendary. He slammed the kid against the wall a few times, trying to get the message across. But the kid continued to look up at him with a look of excitement. His eyes shined and even though he was being slammed against a bathroom stall. Kanda couldn't help but think that the brat was just happy to be near him. He glared at him, trying to be intimidating but failing for the first time in his life. What the hell was wrong with this kid._

_The bell rang for the end of lunch, and the sounds and shouts of the other students finally disappeared as everyone walked off to class. Kanda continued to glare at him, hoping to scare him off, but the kid continued to look up at him happily. Then an idea struck Kanda, he realised he could kill two birds with one stone. He could maybe release a little built up tension and get the kid off his hands at the same time. He smirked and then dragged the kid into the disabled shower stall, throwing him down onto the long bench. He quickly flicked the lock on the door and walked back over to the kid who was sitting up with a wince._

_"What the hell is your problem… ah…" Lenalee had told him, his name, what was it again? "Moyashi?"_

_Moyashi fit, he was small and white, it seemed alright to him. Instead of answering him the Moyashi just blushed and turned his head away._

_"If you don't answer me I'm going to kick the shit out of you," Kanda growled._

_The Moyashi blushed even brighter, and mumbled something._

_"What was that?" Kanda spat._

_"I love you," the Moyashi forced out._

_"You what?"_

_"I love you," the Moyashi said, finally raising his head._

_"What.. why?"_

_"I don't know, just everytime I see you, I feel different and… I would do anything for you."_

_Kanda scoffed, he couldn't believe this shit. Here was this brat, not even old enough to shave, claiming that he was in love with him. The kid didn't even know what the word meant probably and here he was using it so lightly._

_"You don't love me."_

_"I do!" he said adamantly, "I do, so much, I'd do anything for you, I want to be with you!"_

_"How can you love me, this is the first time we've talked," Kanda said with a smirk._

_"I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I love the way you talk and the way you frown, everything."_

_Kanda really couldn't believe it, this kid, who was just hitting puberty, obviously realised he was gay and for some reason had attached himself to him._

_"You want to 'be' with me?" Kanda said with a smirk that boarded on a real smile, "Do you know what it means to 'be' with someone?"_

_"I, um, I think so," the Moyashi said, faltering for the first time._

_And then Kanda truly did smile, and laugh. This Moyashi was just too ignorant, he was saying such things when he didn't even know what was involved._

_"Let me show you what it is to 'be' with someone," he said._

_He moved his hands to his belt buckle, undoing it quickly and just as quickly dropping his pants. The Moyashi's blush returned and he once again turned his head away. Kanda quickly grabbed his face and turned it back towards him harshly._

_"This is what 'being' with me involves," Kanda said slyly._

_"What… what do I do?" he asked nervously._

_"You put it in your mouth and suck it."_

_"That?" he asked, pointing at Kanda's crotch._

_Kanda hefted his pants with a sigh, he couldn't believe what he was going to do next. He'd never even thought about doing something to another male before, not that he cared, but there was something about this Moyashi in front of him. He found that with this overly innocent person in front of him he didn't mind. The sicker part of him wanted to destroy that innocents, he knew that dark side of himself was there, constantly wanting to get out. With this kid, for now, he felt he could do that._

_"Let me show you," he said slyly._

_He pushed the Moyashi down on the bench, and made quick work of pulling his pants down to his ankles._

_"What're you doing?" the Moyashi asked, pushing himself up from the bench._

_"Lie back," he said, pushing him back down on the bench, "I'm just teaching you."_

_He moved back down and took the Moyashi in his mouth, the brat instantly becoming hard. Kanda smirked and started to bob his head up and down. He'd never actually done this himself but he'd had it done to himself enough times that he knew the basics. He moved his head up and down, the brat almost screaming. He raised his hand and pressed it over the Moyashi's mouth, stifling his cries. He swirled his tongue around the tip and that was all it took for the Moyashi to release into his mouth. He swallowed it with a small grimace and pulled away. He looked down at the small figure that was breathing deeply, his face bright red. He chuckled slightly and pulled the Moyashi's pants back up._

_"Do you get it now?" Kanda asked, pushing his pants back down again, "That's what happens when people are together."_

_The Moyashi sat up, a look of confusing and a slight amount of fear across his face for the first time._

_"You said you would do anything, I want you to do this," Kanda said, gesturing towards his semi-hard erection._

_"O-okay," he said, shuffling forward._

_He got off the bench and onto his knees in front of Kanda. He seemed a little hesitant at first, but then he leaned forward and took Kanda in his mouth. At first Kanda thought the whole thing was pathetic, the Moyashi had his eyes screwed shut in a grimace and his mouth slack. Kanda thrust his hips forward as a warning, chocking him slightly. After that things got a lot better. His movements got better and his tongue come into action. Soon enough Kanda was finding that he had to hold a hand over his mouth to stop his own cries of pleasure. He didn't know how the idiot did it, but he had picked up instantly what Lenalee had taken and months and months to learn. He quickly caught up with Lenalee and then over took her, his mouth doing things Lenalee's just never could._

_He found himself grabbing the Moyashi's hair and shoving himself in further, not caring about the choked sounds escaping the Moyashi's mouth. Too quickly for him, he found himself releasing into the Moyashi's mouth. He opened his eyes just as he released, wanting to see the look on the other's face. He almost laughed at the look of surprise on the Moyashi's face, he obviously wasn't expecting a mouth full of cum. He was just too ignorant. He started to cough and turned his head to the side, coughing and gagging up everything._

_"You're, suppose to swallow it," Kanda said, pulling his pants up around shaky legs, "Do you get it now?"_

_He watch the Moyashi stand and wipe at his mouth. He could see the way his throat constantly swallowed, obviously trying to get rid of the taste. He looked around wildly, his whole appearance seeming to say lost. He turned and faced Kanda, his legs shaking._

_"Is that… Is that what you like?"_

_"Yes," Kanda replied, feeling drained. The Moyashi really was very good for a beginner, even if there was still a bit to learn._

_"Then, I'll do it, anytime you want. I want to be with you," he said, walking up and wrapping his arms around Kanda's waist._

_"Anytime?" Kanda asked._

_"Whenever you want," he said, nuzzling his face into his chest._

_Kanda thought about it, here was someone completely willing, and a lot better than Lenalee ever was. He had to think about people's views and the way people could act. Also there was the fact that everyone was scared of him, if anyone was angry about it he could easily knock anyone out. There was so much tension to release, and such a willing mouth, maybe even a chance to go further. Kanda made his decision._

_"Go back to class, I'll talk to you after school."_

_The Moyashi nodded and left the stall, Kanda following a safe distance behind. He went back to class and acted as if nothing ever happened. He finished his classed for the day and while walking to the main gates he caught a glimpse of white hair, peering out from behind a building. With a smirk he made his way towards what was now his Moyashi, only to feel an arm link in his._

_"Hi, Kanda," Lenalee said with a smile._

_"What do you want?" he growled._

_"Oh, I just, wanted to apologise," she said, her smile falling._

_"It doesn't matter," Kanda replied with a knowing smirk._

_"It doesn't?" she asked with a happy smile._

_"Not anymore… because I don't want anything to do with you anymore."_

_"W-What?" she stuttered, dropping her arm from his._

_"You're a frigid, stuck up bitch, who thinks she's too good for anyone."_

_"H-how dare you!" she yelled._

_"What did you expect?" he said, turning away._

_He knew she was watching as he walked towards the Moyashi, and beckoned the young brat towards him. The moyashi skidded out from behind the building and ran up to Kanda, looking down with a red face. He grabbed the boys chin and pulled his face up. Kanda leaned down and engulfed the boys face in a smothering kiss. It was so deep and passionate and the Moyashi quickly fell into it. Kanda broke the kiss, leaving the boy whining for more, to look up at Lenalee. Her face was bright red and her fists clenched to her side. Kanda smiled at her, making her shudder slighter, and leaned down to kiss the Moyashi once again._

_After that day the two of them could be seen on lunch breaks, the Moyashi in Kanda's lap, the two of them engulfed in make out sessions that lasted the whole break._

…

_Around eight months after the two of them got together, while Kanda was halfway through his first year of University, Kanda's father died. He felt nothing but relief, for one, he no longer had the annoying bastard on his back the whole time. Reason number two, was that he was left a large sum of money that he didn't even know his father had, and now he had a house. A whole house that was all his and no one else's. He couldn't have been happier, the bastard was gone, he never had to worry about where to live again, and he not longer had to go to University as he had enough money to live out his life happily. _

_He was walking through the empty house, thinking about what he was going to do with it, the things he was going to change, what he was going to get rid of, when there was a knock at the door. He thought about ignore it, but ended up going to answer the door. With everything that was going on a lawyer of some sort was often showing up or calling him constantly. If he didn't play by the rules, he might loose it all for not signing the right piece of paper. He changed his face from gleeful release, to somber and saddened, and opened the door._

_Standing in the door was his Moyashi, with a trembling lip and tears in his eyes._

_"Kanda!" he yelled, rushing forward and embracing him, "I'm so sorry, it's so hard to loose your father I know."_

_Kanda quickly search through his memories of the Moyashi and remembered that his own father had died a few years back. He smirked and then set his face back into sadness, wanting to play it anyway he could. He shuffled forward, not elating go of the Moyashi, and kicked the door shut that he had left open. Leaning down he buried his face into the younger neck and pretended to cry. He knew how he could use this to his advantage. Even after so many months and even though the Moyashi said he would do anything, Kanda still hadn't convinced the Moyashi to spread his legs, even when he suggested it as Fifteenth birthday present for him. It was Lenalee all over again but with a whole lot more head jobs. Now was his chance as he figured the Moyashi would really do anything while Kanda was in his 'moment of grief'._

_He quickly began to cover the Moyashi's neck and then face in soft kisses. The Moyashi responded easily, and the next thing they knew they were both naked on the couch, arousals brushing against each other._

_"Moyashi," Kanda breathed, "Let me go all the way, please?"_

_"O-Okay," he breathed, not wanting to deny Kanda of anything at the moment._

_It didn't take long for Kanda to move down and press himself against the Moyashi. He stroked the boys hair, knowing it was going to hurt him, but at the same time not caring. He drew his hand back and rest it on his hips and then thrust forward. The Moyashi screamed out, his mouth quickly covered by Kanda's hand. The moment he entered he knew he no longer cared about the Moyashi's cries or pain. He never imagined the difference that a mouth and a hole could make. He held the Moyashi down as he squirmed and pulled away, muffling his cries the whole time. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced, so much better than the Moyashi's already amazing head jobs. It was so amazing that he came before he wanted to. He wanted to draw the whole thing out longer, but he was a virgin that was experiencing his first penetration and the Moyashi was so overly tight. _

_After the climax ended his body fell forward to rest against the Moyashi who was whimpering and sniffling. He could have easily stayed that way the whole night, but the Moyashi pushed him off and slid off the surface of the table they had used._

_"I've… I've got to, go home," the Moyashi said, grabbing his pants and pulling the up, wincing slightly._

_"Sure," Kanda panted, still too lost in his climax._

_"I'll, see you soon,"_

_He waited for Kanda to say something, hoping the man would ask him to stay. When Kanda started to breath and snore, in the midst of sleep, Allen left and went home, limping the whole way._

_His father, Cross was drunk as per usual, maybe even more so than usual. Allen limped through the door, never raising his head as he shuffled passed his fahter who was looking through the fridge._

_"Hey brat!" Cross yelled after him._

_Allen didn't even hear him and continued to walk to his room in a daze._

_"Hey!" Cross yelled slamming the fridge door shut and stalking after him._

_He grabbed the boy just as he reached the door of his room. He spun him around and slammed him against the wall, making the boy wince, his body already abused._

_"I need some more money," Cross slurred._

_"I gave all my money to you already," Allen replied monotone._

_"I need that money brat," Cross hissed, slamming him against the wall again, "I've got a few things planned with some whores tonight and I need some money!"_

_"I don't have any!" Allen shouted._

_Cross grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground._

_"What the fuck am I suppose to do now!?" Cross raged._

_"I don't care!" Allen yelled._

_Cross ran forward and kicked the boy in the stomach, making him curl up. He fell to his knees and began to pull at his son's black jeans._

_"I'll just have to get it from you," he yelled, pulling and tugging at the jeans._

_"Don't!" Allen yelled, knowing what he would find._

_But it was too much, Cross pulled his jeans down to his knees and took in the sight before him. There was blood and cum crusted to his thighs, and Cross couldn't be more disgusted._

_"You, filthy, whore!" he yelled, "You filthy fucking whore!"_

_He stood up and kicked the boy in the stomach again, and then two more times. He was disgusted with his son and his whorish ways. He kicked and punched at the cowering figure until he felt the need for another drink. He had been holding the boy by his torn and bloodied shirt when the need for a drink over came him. He took a tighter hold and dragged the partially limp figure by his shirt to the door. He easily throw the cowering figure out the door and onto the pavement._

_"Don't even think about coming back," Cross growled, slamming the door shut._

_Allen got to his feet, and started to walk._

…

_After Kanda woke up, he regretted letting the Moyashi go, he wanted to do it all again. He wanted the Moyashi with him at all times just to feel that friction, to hear those cries and moans. He found himself envisioning the Moyashi living with him and the two of them going at it night and day. 'Why had he let him go?', he found himself asking. Next time he saw the Moyashi he was grabbing him and never letting him go, that was for sure. _

_He pushed himself up from the table and went about finding his clothes and pulling them back on. He had just fully dressed himself and was about to make himself something to eat when someone knocked at his door. He glanced at the clock and had to wonder if lawyers called at this time of night. He set the kettle down with a sigh and went to open the door, preparing to tell whoever it was to fuck off. He stormed to the door and yanked it open, the speech all prepared in his mind. _

_The moment he opened the door a body fell forward and rested against him. He quickly grabbed the body and pulled them away from him, a whole new speech coming to mind. When he pulled the person away and focused on the person in front of him, he noticed that it was his Moyashi, beaten and bloodied._

_"Moyashi?" he asked, "What happened?"_

_"M-my Dad, kicked me out," he slurred through swollen lips, "Can I stay here for awhile?"_

_Kanda couldn't helped but let another smirk grace his face. Just a moment ago he was imagining the Moyashi coming to live with him, and now it was a reality, even in his bloodied state._

_"You can stay forever," Kanda said, lifting him up and cradling in his arms, "You don't ever have to leave."_

_He carried the Moyashi up the stairs and ran him a bath. He cleaned the blood, sweat and cum from his body, the Moyashi barely awake through the whole thing. When he was clean, he pulled the Moyashi out and dried him carefully, before taking him to his bed and laying him down. He didn't bother with dressing him, because Kanda had quickly stripped himself of all clothing. He snuggle in next to the semi-conscience figure, felling his smooth body that had a few bumps. He felt himself become aroused and then next thing he knew he was pushing back into that tight hole, thrusting in and out. He couldn't be happier, his father was gone, he had the house to himself, and now the Moyashi was there, living with him indefinitely. _

_He ignored the cried from beneath him, because if he heard the Moyashi cry, it would ruin everything for him._

**So that was how they met and ended up together, as requested.**

**The only other request I had was for some more Lucky, so I'll see if there is a way to work that in, in the future.**

**So was this a good enough way for them to get together? **

**Allen the stalker! He started it all and in the end, ended up as the victim. **


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing to worry about.

Instead of driving Kanda decided to walk to the shops. He only had a few things to pick up and walking was good exercise for free. The Moyashi was out cold when he left, and would be for a while yet. The amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before was more than enough to keep him out for half the day. It was also one of the reasons that Kanda was heading to the shops. He needed to pick up some more alcohol of the Moyashi, plus some food as they were out. While the Moyashi's drinking could be annoying, he was easier to manage while drunk. Even with all the stumbling and groaning and the occasional bout of vomiting. A drunk Moyashi was a good Moyashi in his mind. He'd been that way so long he couldn't even remember when he had taken it up. Kanda figured it was not long after the Moyashi had moved in with him.

While he was musing he heard the annoying Nokia ring tone interrupt him. He'd always hated that ring tone and as soon as he located where it was coming from, he was going to smash the shit out of that phone. His head swung around trying to find the source, as it turned out the noise was coming from him. He dug in his pockets and pulled out the offending object, which was the Moyashi's phone. He had kept the phone charged and on him at all times since the Moyashi had returned to him. The Moyashi didn't even notice the phone was missing, it wasn't like he ever used it. Kanda had bought it for him incase he needed to call the Moyashi, of course it had back fired a bit when he had started to text and call Lavi.

It was with Lavi in mind that Kanda started to carry the phone with him everywhere. He wanted to answer the phone just in case Lavi rang, speak to him, here him cringe. It would be fantastic, and pulling the phone out he had to suppress the smile that threatened to break out. He thumbed the answer button and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Allen Walker's phone." He said, in a sickening tone.

"Mr Walker?" A woman on the other end of the phone answered.

He didn't know who was on the other end of the line or what they wanted, but he didn't want them talking to the Moyashi.

"Yes." He said.

"This is Cheryl, from the Rosemount Public Clinic." The woman said, letting her words hang. Making it obvious that Kanda should know what she was talking about.

"Oh yes, of course." He said, faking it.

"I was just ringing to tell you that the results of your blood test have come in."

Blood test? When had the Moyashi gone for a blood test? It couldn't have been too long ago since the clinic was the local in his suburb, not from where he had been living with Lavi.

"Yes, of course." He said again.

"Your Doctor. Doctor Patel, would like you to come in immediately. It seems that there are a few things found in your blood test that he would like to talk to you about."

"What exactly?" Kanda said through clenched teeth, wondering that the hell the Moyashi had done.

"It's best if you come into the Clinic Mr Walker. It's something that is better discussed in person."

"I don't have time to come in," Kanda said trying to keep his anger in check, "If it's important I need to hear it now."

"It really is best to speak with Dr. Patel." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm out of the state so I would like to know now." He said starting to loose control of his anger.

He heard her sigh and for a while nothing was heard but the sounds of quiet chatter, typing and turning pages.

"Mr Walker," She said at last, " There was a large amount of benzodiazepine found in your system. It's a type of drug used for treatment in anxiety and insomnia, it's a powerful sedative…"

She let the words linger again, but Kanda refused to answer in the hope that she would continue.

"Can you under stand why the Doctor wishes to speak with you now?"

He still refused to answer, he was getting answers so far by remaining silent.

"It can also be used as a Date Rape drug, considering that you came it wishing to be tested for any STD's, the Doctor wishes to speak with you immediately. Do you understand now?" She said at last, whispering into the phone.

Kanda let his silence draw out a little longer before he answered.

"I understand," He said, trying to sound as pathetic as possible, "i-I'll be in as soon as I get back."

He forced himself to spit out one last phrase.

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. This was a problem, he'd have to start keeping a closer eye on the Moyashi. He didn't need more people than necessary to know what had happened. Tyki already knew, but he figured the guy would keep his mouth shut considering he was the one to provide him with the drug. He doubted he would spread the information to Lavi. Tyki was just as glad that Lavi and Allen had broken it off as much as Kanda himself. The Moyashi obviously figured that he had been drugged and set himself off for a blood test to make sure he wasn't infected with anything. Of course it in a way reassured Kanda that the Moyahi had no idea that it was him on that night. There was no way Kanda would ever allow himself to catch something as disgusting as an STD.

Now there was just the people at the clinic to worry about. He figured he could just ignore it and if he kept the phone on him at all times he would receive all future calls from the clinic. The only other problem would be to keep the Moyashi occupied so he wouldn't think about it, and also keep him under stricter surveillance so he wouldn't run off to the clinic again. It was unwanted attention that he really didn't need.

He reached the shops and stomped through the doors, his previously good mood completely ruined.

…

Lavi's head thumped up against the wall but he barely felt it. His thoughts were preoccupied and his mind was fuzzy with alcohol again. He was trying to figure out how he had gotten himself into this situation once again. Tyki had shown up, once again with an expensive bottle. He'd made a half hearted attempt to make him go away that didn't work. They had drank, and now Lavi found himself pushed up against a wall while Tyki pulled at his pants. He was way to drunk for this shit.

He peered down, his head swaying from side to side, and looked at Tyki. Lavi could tell he wasn't anywhere near as drunk as himself. His movements were too precise and quick, and the shine in his eyes was too bright. He gave another feeble attempt to push him away but it was too far gone as Tyki had already started. His head slammed back up against the wall as he tried to contain a moan. He didn't want this, but at the same time he did. He regretted sleeping with Tyki but knew that if things went on any longer he would probably do it again. The way Tyki was moving his tongue wasn't really helping either.

He drummed his fists into the wall behind him, not wanting to cry out, knowing his release was near. Tyki was relentless and he was soon brought to his climax, thumping his head against the wall again, his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Tyki move away from him, and he took the moment to try and catch his breath. Lips pressed to his neck and face, smothering him. He could hear Tyki's panted breaths, feel him as he pulled at his clothes. He was moving too fast and was obviously not in his right mind despite the lack of alcohol in his system.

"Lavi." He moaned against his neck, "Do you still want to top?"

"No." Lavi mumbled, pressing his hands against Tyki's shoulders.

Tyki laughed and continued to pull at his clothes.

"Good." He said with a smile, "That's good, the couch again? Or the bed this time?"

"No." Lavi said again, trying to pul away.

Tyki refused to let him go and continued to tug at his clothes, managing to pull his shirt off at last. He moved down to his knees and pulled at Lavi's pants which hand loosely from his thighs.

"Don't." Lavi mumbled, trying to pull away again.

"Don't pull out now." Tyki said, standing again.

"Fuck off." He mumbled pushing against him again.

"Why're you being shy now." Tyki said, running his tongue along the jaw line of the other.

"Get off!" Lavi yelled, finding enough strength to push him off.

He stumbled to the side and fell over, resting on the floor his whole world swirling. Tyki reached down and pulled him up, resting him against the wall before pressing his face into his neck again.

"Get off!" Lavi yelled pushing him off again.

This time Tyki listened and pulled away, looking down at Lavi with hurt in his eyes.

"But Lavi." He started.

"Don't!" Lavi yelled, pushing himself up against the wall. He stumbled away from Tyki until they were on opposite sides of the room. "Get out," He hissed softly.

"But," Tyki started.

"Out! Now!"

"Lavi, I."

"NOW!"

With one last sad look, Tyki made his way out, making sure to slam the door behind him.

Lavi slide down the wall and held back the urge to throw up. He didn't want to end up with Tyki again at the time. After the last time he'd spent a lot of time thinking, just as much time drinking, and every time his thoughts went back to Allen. He went through a number of emotions, prodominatly anger, a lot of misery and at the end curiosity. He wanted to know why exactly Allen had done what he had. He wanted to know what he was doing wrong the whole time. He wanted to know if it was his fault that Allen had ran back to Kanda.

He fumbled with the pants around his ankles and managed to pull his phone out of the pocket. He didn't need to flick through his contacts as Allen was right at the top. He pressed call and held the phone to his ear.

He held his breath as the phone rang and hoped that Allen would pick up and would be willing to talk to him.

"Hello, Allen Walker's phone."

That wasn't Allen's voice, why was someone else answering Allen's phone?

"Allen?" He asked, just hoping it did turn out to be him.

"No dice, Lavi." The person said chuckling.

After that Lavi knew who had answered the phone.

"Kanda," He spat, "I'd like to speak with Allen."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment."

"Where is he?"

"He's asleep, in my bed, in other words, he's right where he should be."

"I'd like to speak to him." Lavi said trying not to spit his words.

"No such luck… Lavi. He doesn't want to speak with you."

"I just want to ask him something."

"I'm sure I can answer all your questions."

Lavi bit back the urge to yell and scream and instead asked his question.

"I just want to know why?" He asked at last.

"Why what?"

"Why the fuck Allen went back to an arsehole like you!" Lavi yelled, unable to hold himself back any longer.

He heard that annoying chuckle again and he wished he could punch someone through the phone.

"He came back because it was obvious you couldn't care for him."

"What!"

"He's in a terrible state, I've never seen him look so bad. I'm the only one that can care for him."

"Your idea of caring for Allen is beating the shit out of him!"

"I can assure you that Allen never lost control of his bowels while he was with me."

"What the fuck!" Lavi yelled, "Whatever, just let me speak to Allen, just for two minutes."

"No can do Lavi."

"Shut the fuck up and let me talk to him."

"And what… wake him up? That would be cruel."

"Waking him up is cruel! What about the scar on his face!"

"The scar? I think it looks good on him."

"Shut the fuck up. You're a sadistic bastard. I want to talk to Allen. Now!"

He was met with the sound of the call disconnection and the annoying beeping the followed. He threw his phone across the room, and then slumped down against the ground. His head throbbed from the alcohol and the conversation he had just had. It was painful and he was so tired. So he let himself fall asleep, deciding to deal with the headache tomorrow.

…

When Kanda arrived home the Moyashi was in the kitchen, going through every single cupboard, pulling everything out. He was only wearing a pair of track pants and his hair was disheveled.

"Looking for something Moyashi?" Kanda asked entering the kitchen.

The Moyashi dashed towards him his eyes focused on the bags in Kanda's hands. He saw the bottles and went to grab them, but pulled back at the last second. He stumbled back and turned his head away, fear evident in his eyes. Finding that he was happy with the Moyashi's reactions, Kanda dropped all the bags except the ones with the bottles in it. He held it out towards him the Moyashi and almost wanted to coo at him like you would a timid animal.

"It's alright, you can have it." He said with a smirk.

The Moyashi skirted forward slowly and took the bag from his hand, skirting back just as fast. He looked fearfully between the bag and Kanda and when nothing happened he grabbed a bottle from the bag. He ran to the couch and sat down, uncapping it and drinking straight from the bottle. Kanda smirked again and went about putting everything else away. He left the other bottles on the counter, knowing the Moyashi would be at them soon enough. He put the food in the right place, and tucked the last object, a bottle of lube, into his pocket for later. It had been almost two weeks and he felt it was time to take the Moyashi again.

He headed over to the couch and sat down next to his Moyashi. He threw his arm around him and pulled him close, ignoring the way the body against him tensed up.

"What do you want for dinner Moyashi?" Kanda asked, stroking the Moyashi's arm with his thumb.

"W-Whatever you want." He replied, bringing the bottle to his mouth again.

He brought his other hand up and cupped the Moyashi's face, drawing it closer to his. He ran his thumb along his lips, feeling the new scars along them. He pushed forward further and kissed him lightly.

"I want," He breathed, kissing him lightly again, " I want to have a romantic dinner. I want us to have a bath together, and then…" He whispered, kissing him gently again, "Then I want you to put this mouth of your's to good use again."

He pulled away and looked down at the Moyashi, who grabbed the bottle and drank from it deeply. He turned back and pressed his lips to Kanda's in a passionate kiss.

"Sure Kanda," He slurred, "It's whatever you want."

Kanda stood up from the couch feeling the smile spread across his face. The Moyashi drank more from the bottle making him smile even wider.

He had to admit the call from the clinic had rattled him slightly, the call from Lavi even more so, but the Moyashi was here with him and was quickly falling back into the old habit. He was also kissing him back which was a good sign. Kanda was sure he had nothing to worry about, even with the phone calls. He doubted that the Moyashi thought about anything other than him anymore.

…

Sorry about the delay, I hope it wont happen again… maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nowhere to go.**

Allen gripped the edge of the bath tub tightly, leaning over and letting his head loll down and hand limply. His world was spinning and he was finding it hard to focus on even the plain white of the tub. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. The touch burned and only made his head spin more. He knew what was coming next, he just wanted it over and done with. He heaved over the tub, his stomach clenching painfully when nothing came up. Panting and whimpering in pain, he continued to heave with out bringing anything up. It was so painful, he just wanted this over with, but it had been going on for over a day now. He didn't have anything left in his body to bring up. He had drank so much that he had effectively poisoned himself.

The hand continued moving around his back in a motion that was meant to be soothing. Yet all it did was burn him and chaf his skin as sweaty fabric rubbed against his skin. He retched one more time, his body shaking from the effort as he brought up a thin trail of bile, the acid burning his throat. He coughed it all up and almost let out a sigh when the clenching in his stomach died down. Letting go of the tub he slumped against the edge, panting, sweat dripping off his face. He was worn out, covered in sweat and scared. Scared because he knew it wouldn't be long before another bout hit him.

The burning hand left his back and leaned over him, turning on the taps. The water quickly washed away the small amount of mess he had created. Bringing his hands up sluggishly, he dipped his hands in the cool water. Cupping his hands in the water, he splashed water against his face, rubbing it in. It woke him up slightly and helped him to find the strength to push himself to his feet. He swayed on his feet, feeling the need to kneel back down again. Fighting the need to fall over he turned around, coming face to face with Kanda.

"Feeling better, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Y-yeah." Allen replied hoarsely, even as sweat continued to drip from his face.

Kanda pressed a hand to the Moyashi's cheek who tensed slightly. He ran his thumb along the scar, which had smoothed and faded slightly thanks to his care.

"Why don't you have a bath?" He said dropping his hand.

Kanda walked over to the still running tub and turned on the hot water tap. He got the water to the right temperature before walking back to his Moyashi. With out any warning he began to strip the Moyashi of his clothes, quickie leaving him standing naked in the middle of the bathroom. Throwing the clothes to the side, he grabbed the Moyashi and guided him towards the bath tub. Allen managed to shrug him of, gently so as not to invoke Kanda's wrath. Even if Kanda had been a lot more mellow recently, he still didn't want to risk anything. He stepped into the bath, his legs shaking slightly. After steading himself he slide down into the water and tried to relax.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Kanda spoke softly, leaving the room.

Allen resisted the urge to get up and lock the door after him. He knew it would accomplish nothing, but the sound of the lock clicking comforted him some how. Instead he lay back in the tub and rubbed his hand over his sore stomach. It was noticeably shrunken, Kanda had got his wish for him to loose weight. HIs stomach clenched painfully again and he thought he was going to start heaving again. Yet it died down as quickly as it came, leaving him panting slightly.

He was still panting when Kanda re-entered the room, carrying a glass filled with icy liquid.

"Here." Kanda said passing him the glass.

Kanda passed the glass over to him, and he took it with a shaky hand. He brought it to his lips, the glass clattering against his teeth before he drank the cool water. He drank it quickly and then set the glass down on the ground.

"Would you like some more?"

"I want a drink." Allen croaked.

Kanda understood the meaning of the words, and although he liked a drunk and subdued Moyashi, he didn't like a vomiting, incoherent, shivering Moyashi.

"No." Kanda responded.

"Please," Allen whined, " I need a drink."

"No, Moyashi." Kanda said, picking up the empty glass, the ice rattling as he did.

"Get me a drink!" Allen yelled with a croak.

Realising what he had done, his eyes widened and he brought his arms up to protect himself as best as he could. He waited for the yelling, for fists to connect to his face. He quaked, tiny ripples of water spreading across the previously smooth water. Minutes past and when nothing happened, Allen risked peeking over the protection of his arm.

Kanda stood in the exact same spot, his expression was blank, but his whole body was shaking.

"Fine." He spat, stalking from the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Allen let out a breath and started to shake harder. The last few weeks had been terrifying for him. Kanda hadn't touched him, hadn't forced himself on him, hadn't hit him in anger. Even when suggesting they do something, he never followed through with it and let Allen be. There were a number of times were Kanda suggested that they have sex, but afterwards nothing happened. It scared him more than anything Kanda had done previously.

It started almost a week ago. Kanda had returned home with shopping and Allen had almost snatched it from his hands. He expected repercussions, but nothing happened. After that Kanda said he wanted to have dinner, take a bath, and then suggested that he would like Allen to go down on him. They had, had dinner, taken the bath together, Allen shivering the whole time at what was to come next. After that they went to the bedroom, and simple went to sleep. The next day Kanda started to follow him everywhere. If it he went to the kitchen Kanda was with him, he would sit next to Allen on the couch, even if he didn't do anything. When going to the toilet Kanda would sit outside the bathroom door until he was done, and when bathing, Kanda always went with him. Even before that day, that last time Kanda had touched him was the night he was tied to the bed.

Kanda also spent a longer amount of time than usually touching Allen. There was nothing sexual about it though. He would simply rest his arm around his shoulder, play with his hair, rub the scar on the face. Allen couldn't even sleep as Kanda would pull him close as they lay in bed, not letting go all night. All small little things, but it was constant, and it was driving Allen insane. It drove him to drink even more, he was drinking more than he ever had before in his life. Even more than when things with Kanda were at it's worst. It was all because Allen was just waiting for when Kanda would snap. He knew Kanda couldn't control himself forever, and once he lost it Allen feared what he would do to him. With his fists and with his body. Most of all he couldn't stand the fact that Kanda was attempting to be nice to him.

He wasn't nice though, just pretending, trying too hard. Someone shouldn't have to pretend to be nice, it should just come naturally. Like it did with Lavi.

Allen felt a sharp stab of pain to his chest as he thought of Lavi. He hadn't thought of Lavi for weeks, and for good reason. It hurt him too much to think of him. He really wanted to call Lavi, just to explain himself. He knew there was probably no chance of Lavi forgiving him, but he at least wanted a chance to explain himself, even if Lavi didn't believe him.

What Allen couldn't understand was why Lavi thought he had gone with, who ever that was, when he had been so obviously afraid of physical contact. Lord knows Lavi had tried in the beginning, but Allen just couldn't handle it. He wanted Lavi, but he couldn't stand being with anyone when the memory of Kanda was still so fresh. Lavi knew that, so why would he believe that Allen had slept with some random? Allen figured that Lavi must have seen him with his rapist. Yet wasn't it obvious he was out of it? He was asleep for most of it and couldn't remember Lavi at all. So he must have been asleep when Lavi saw the two of them together. How could Lavi not know he was drugged?

The whole thing made his head hurt. He'd just have to call Lavi at another time to explain himself. As soon as Kanda stopped following him everywhere. It was absolutely impossible to do anything at the moment when he couldn't even go to the toilet in private.

"Here."

Allen jumped at the interruption to his thoughts, looking up to see Kanda handing him a glass. He took the glass presented to him, bringing it to his lips. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue he felt himself relax some. The warm scourching liquid slid down his throat easily, going down faster and easier than the water earlier. He emptied the glass and held it back up to Kanda.

"C-can I have some more." Allen asked, feeling brave.

Kanda scowled down and Allen felt his heartbeat increase, thinking he had pushed too far. He waited for the shouting once again, but Kanda simple turned and left the bathroom. Allen let out another breath and slid down further into the water until only his eyes rested above the water. He wondered briefly if he stayed under, would it be enough time to drown himself in before Kanda came back.

He doubted it, last time he'd tried to kill himself Kanda had managed to save him. It would probably be easy for him to breath life back into him. It wasn't worth it, besides, he wanted to wait at least until he talked to Lavi one last time. As the only good thing he ever had in his life, Allen believed Lavi at least deserved a good bye, even if he didn't want to speak to him. It would also be a confirmation for Allen, a sense of finality that could finally allow him to let it all go and get on with death.

Kanda returned at that moment and handed Allen an entire bottle of vodka, seeing no point in getting glass after glass.

He greedily unscrewed the cap and went to pour the liquid into the earlier discarded glass.

"Why bother?" Kanda sneered, "You'll only be refilling it in another two minutes."

Allen stared up at Kanda, wondering exactly what he wanted him to do. Did he want him to drink straight from the bottle? Or was he some how suggesting that he did want him to drink from the glass, but slow it down a little? He was confused and continued to stare at Kanda, hoping that he would tell him what he wanted.

"Go on, drink from the bottle."

Allen was still confused. Was he being sarcastic?

"Drink it!" Kanda yelled, sounding angrier than he had in weeks.

Allen hurriedly brought the bottle up and drank from it. He gulped the liquid down, wincing as the burning got worse and worse. When pulling the bottle away, Kanda grabbed the bottle and tilted it back up, forcing more liquid down his throat. He coughed against the on slaughter, feeling the burning liquid run up his nasal passages and dribble out of his nose. Struggling against Kanda, Allen tried to pull away. Kanda easily pushed his arms away and continued to force the alcohol down his throat.

"Do you still want a drink now?" Kanda hissed, still restraining the thrashing figure.

Tears poured down Allen's face as the burning in his throat started to become unbearable. His stomach clenched painfully again and he knew he was going to be sick.

He managed to turn his head away from the pouring liquid and his body convulsed. Kanda finally let him go, allowing him to lean over the edge of the tub and empty his stomach only the floor. The only thing he had in his stomach was the alcohol. Strong smelling alcohol mixed with stomach acid splashed against the floor. Kanda stepped back slightly disgusted that the stuff had almost hit him.

"Are you done now?" Kanda asked, looking down at his panting Moyashi. "I don't mind you drinking Moyashi, but I don't want you like this. I don't want to constantly have to clean up after you."

Allen had just managed to stop heaving when Kanda grabbed him under the arms and hauled him out of the bath. He dragged him dripping with water out of the room and into the bedroom where he shoved him back on the bed. Allen screwed his eyes shut waiting for the assault to begin. Once again it didn't come, and he opened his eyes to an empty room.

'What the hell is going on?' Allen thought.

Kanda returned, a towel in his hands, and stalked towards the bed. He pulled Allen's limp body up easily and began to pat him dry, almost gently. He moved the Moyashi around, not caring as long as he got his clean.

Meanwhile Allen was just waiting for something to happen during the cleaning. A slip of the finger, an 'accidental' brush against his crotch. Just what was going on?

He let himself be dried, and afterwards Kanda dressed him in loose fit track pants and an oversized shirt. Kanda then lay him back gently, which Allen was grateful for as his head was still spinning.

After tucking the Moyashi in, Kanda climbed into bed beside him and got comfortable, pulling his Moyashi against him.

"Good night, Moyashi." He breathed, kissing the back of his neck softly.

"N-night," Allen managed, feeling his stomach roll again.

Kanda nuzzled against him, and soon enough fell asleep. Allen couldn't sleep however, he felt so sick and Kanda's hold was burning him. His stomach was rolling and he didn't know if he should get up and go to the bathroom, or put up with it and stay were he was. He didn't want to risk moving Kanda, he didn't know how he would take it if he was pushed away. Yet he had the idea that Kanda would take it worse if he threw up on the bedroom floor.

Moving carefully, he gently pulled Kanda's arms from around him. He remained dead to the world, so Allen slipped carefully from the bed, padding across the floor on tip toes.

When he exited the room he all but ran to the bathroom and leant over the toilet. Once again he simply dry retched over the toilet until the feeling stopped. He rinsed his mouth out when he was done and made a point to avoid the mirror above the sink. He stared down at the sink and wondered what to do next. He didn't want to go back to bed with Kanda holding him in a painful grip. He also didn't want to have to deal with whatever Kanda would do if he woke up and he wasn't laying there beside him.

Then it came to him. Kanda was asleep, he wasn't going to follow him around everywhere. Now was the only chance he had to call Lavi and try and tell him what happened. He tried to remember where he had left his phone, but when he thought about it, he hadn't seen his phone since he came to live with Kanda. He had no idea where it was. He knew Kanda's phone would be on his bedside table where it always was. Kanda was so set in his ways, Allen knew where his phone was depending on what time of day it was. He thought about it for a moment, but there was a chance Kanda could find out Allen had called from his phone.

And then it came to him, the house phone. Something so simple and common and almost useless that everyone had forgotten about it. Sneaking out of the bathroom on his tiptoes he went back to the bedroom and peaked through the door. He thanked the heavens that Kanda was still asleep, clutching a pillow against himself. Feeling safe, he tiptoed away from the doorway and led himself down stairs. He found himself freaking out over the tiniest of sounds. Like a creak from a step, or the sound of his hand running down the banister. Allen padded into the kitchen, his tiptoes sounding like a charging rhino to him.

Reaching the phone he picked it up and dialled the number he knew off by heart. He pressed the phone to his ear, feeling his breath quickening. The phone rang on and on until it rang out. He hung up and dialled the number again, he was willing to try as long as he had the nerve to, and he was rewarded when the phone picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" Lavi said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Lavi." Allen said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Allen?" Lavi slurred.

"Yes, Lavi, I just… I, I just." Allen stumbled over his words, not knowing what to say now that he finally heard Lavi's voice again.

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Why?" Allen asked confused.

"Why did you do it Allen?"

"That's why I rang you!" Allen said, almost shouting, "I didn't do it, I didn't want to, I swear I didn't."

"How can I believe you?"

"Lavi," Allen pleaded, feeling close to tears, "You knew what I was like, I didn't… I would never. "

"… Allen, I just want to know why. Stop trying to cover for yourself."

"I'm not covering," Allen sobbed, the tears breaking free, " I didn't want to do that Lavi, I really didn't."

"Then why are you with him now? Why did he answer when I tried to call you?"

"What are you talking about?" Allen croaked.

"Are you serious?" Lavi scoffed.

Allen thought about everything that had been said and was about to answer. Then one of those tiny sounds that he thought so deafening earlier sounded from the stairs.

"Oh shit, I have to go." Allen hissed.

"What?" Lavi shouted down the phone.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, I wanted to explain but I couldn't. I'll call again later, I… I love you Lavi."

He slammed the phone down before Lavi had a chance to answer and turned around. Kanda was right behind him, his face contorted in anger.

"You love him?"

"N-n-no, of c-course not," Allen stuttered, "I l-l… I love you."

"That's not what I heard," Kanda said, stalking closer, pressing his Moyashi against that wall, "What I heard was, 'I love you Lavi'. That's what you said wasn't it?"

"I didn't" Allen replied, biting his lip.

"You did," Kanda said, moving further forward until their bodies pressed together, "I wanted to say that I'm not surprise. But I am truly surprised, I didn't expect it after everything."

He leaned forward and kissed his Moyashi deeply. He didn't fail to notice the way he flinched, he'd felt it many times before but this time it really annoyed him. He bit down on the Moyashi's lip, easily drawing blood. Allen went to pull away but before he could he felt a fist connect with his stomach. He coughed and wrapped his arms around his already aching stomach.

"What do I have to do for you?" Kanda shouted, punching the Moyashi across the face.

Allen fell to the floor, his arms still wrapped around his stomach but his head throbbing more painfully after the blow to his face. When trying to push himself up, Kanda's foot crashed down on his hand, snapping bones and rendering his hand useless. From there Kanda continued to kick at the quivering and sick figure beneath him. He kicked and stomped, ignoring the whimpers that he heard.

Looking down at the bleeding figure, Kanda felt his love for the Moyashi, but he also felt hatred. Not for the Moyashi himself but for the stupid shit he did. So he raised his foot again and slammed it down on the Moyashi's chest, hearing a loud snap. The Moyashi's eyes widened and he tried to shout, but he couldn't draw in any breath. He clutched at his chest with his one good hand and gasped.

"Why do you do this?" Kanda asked, his voice quaking.

Kneeling on the floor, Kanda slid his arms underneath the Moyashi, causing a gasp of pain. Crushing the small body against him, Kanda carried him back up the stairs to the bedroom.

Allen was gasping for air, trying to get a decent breath in. Every time he tried to draw in a breath he was met with a firey pain in his chest. It was so hard to breath. He was laid down on the bed and the blankets were pulled up over him, covering his shuddering form. Kanda quickly got in next to him, pulling the Moyashi close again. He heard the whimper of pain as he wrapped his arms around the Moyashi's chest but ignored it.

"What do I need to do?" Kanda asked, his voice unsteady, "I've tried so hard."

Allen didn't answer, he couldn't even if he wanted to.

"Don't ever call him again," Kanda whispered, "Don't ever leave me."

He nuzzled into the Moyashi and after a time he fell asleep.

It was impossible for Allen to sleep though. The pain in his chest and hand was unbearable, and the conversation he had with Lavi was rocketing around his mind.

That was also the first and only time he had told Lavi that he loved him, and he meant it.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Just kill me.

Kanda awoke with his arms feeling sticky and wet. His sleep induced state made him shuffle around, trying to escape the feeling. When it stayed with him not matter which way he moved he begrudgingly opened his eyes and moved into the waking world. The first thing he saw was the back of the Moyashi's head, his hair slick and sticking to his head. He pulled his arms away from the Moyashi and felt the slick sliding of wet skin. He sat up in bed and looked at his wet arms in disgust, the sour smell of sweat hit him hitting his nose. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he wiped his arms clean on the sheets and turned back to the Moyashi.

Placing a hand on his shoulder he felt the dampness that was soaking through the Moyashi's shirt. With a growl he rolled the Moyashi onto his back intending to yell at the Moyashi for being so disgusting. Rolling him over he found that the Moyashi was soaked head to toe in sweat. His eyes were opened, yet unfocused, his mouth hanging slack.

"Hey, Moyashi," Kanda grumbled, shaking the Moyashi by his shoulder.

The Moyashi screwed his eyes shut and let out a small groan. The very effort of the groan seeming to sap all his energy from him.

"What the fuck is this?" Kanda asked, gesturing at his soaking body.

When the Moyashi failed to answer him, Kanda scoffed and got up heading for the bathroom.

He showered quickly, grumbling the whole time about the Moyashi. He stomped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and stormed back to the bed room. He growl upon seeing the Moyashi still lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Moyashi!" He shouted, walking over to his side, "Get up!"

He shook the small and sweating form on the bed, causing another groan. He didn't move to get up, but his eyes came into focus and once against screwed his eyes shut in pain.

"Get up!" Kanda snapped, shaking him again.

Allen tried his hardest to roll to his side, but the slightest movement stilled any thoughts of further movement. It hurt to move and he hadn't slept a wink the entire night, every attempt to make himself more comfortable had been met with more pain. Kanda holding him tightly didn't help either.

"Move!" Kanda screamed.

Frightened at the thought of receiving more pain, Allen forced himself to sit up. The new position put extra strain on his aching chest that he really didn't need. He couldn't even push himself up properly as one of his hands was absolutely useless.

"Good, now stand up, and take a shower, you reeck," Kanda spat in disgust.

His fear of Kanda made him move enough to swing his legs off the edge of the bed and rest on the floor. The effort of it caused him to start panting again.

"Good start," Kanda said kindly, before turning it around, "Now, get the fuck up and get in that fucking shower!"

Allen swallowed and tried his best to push himself up. The pressure it cause to his shattered hand to push himself up, and the movement on his chest, made it impossible. He managed to stand for a second or two before the pain because too much and he fell back down on the bed, clutching his chest and gasping for breath.

"You're fucking useless," Kanda said, yet there was a hint of kindness in his voice, "You want me to help you with everything don't you?"

Kanda laughed as he walked over to the bed. He leaned down and started to unbutton the Moyashi's pyjamas. As he did he slowly revealed a blue and black chest but paid no mind to it. When he lifted the small body from the bed slightly to pull the shirt off, he saw the puffy swollen hand but ignored it. With the shirt removed, he moved down to pull his bottoms off, revealing smattered bruised and blood as he did. With the Moyashi fully undressed Kanda ran his hand over the Moyashi's chest, noticing that the usually smooth surface had bumps and abrasions that he didn't approve of.

"Wait right here Moyashi," Kanda said softly, exiting the room.

As the door closed softly behind him, Allen tried his best not to panic. He was finding it hard enough to breath as it was and didn't need any further strain. He was scared at what Kanda wanted to do with him. He was lying naked on the bed and he knew his body couldn't handle it if Kanda decided he wanted to have sex. He knew his mind couldn't handle it either, he couldn't stand to have Kanda touch him in that way any longer. He wanted to be with Lavi and wanted to forget the last few months with Kanda. He wanted to forget ever seeing Kanda and the infatuation he developed for him. Allen cursed his younger self for ever having been so stupid. He almost preferred being raped by Cross that night instead of ending up living with Kanda. It would have only been one night with Cross, he was positive of that it would have only been one night. Yet with Kanda every night and every day was hell.

"It's all ready for you," Kanda said re-entering the room, startling the Moyashi, "Can you get up?"

Fear made Allen try and force himself up again, but he couldn't.

"I, I can't… m-move," Allen gasped.

"That's alright," Kanda said moving towards the bed.

He slipped up arm under the Moyashi's knees, and the other under his shoulders.

"Careful now," Kanda whispered, lifting the Moyashi up.

He gasped at the pain but quickly gritted his teeth, trying to hold it all in. He didn't want Kanda to hear him complaining, from experience he would complain about the noise. He was carried out of the bedroom and soon after into the bathroom. Kanda knelt by the bath tub and lowered the Moyashi into the tub. He settled him down into a shallow few inches of water, the water barely reaching his hips.

"Don't worry, Moyashi," Kanda said, picking up a washer and lathering it with soap, "I'll take care of you, just relax."

He slowly began to rub the washer over the smallers body, the dried and caked blood flaking off of his skin and dissipated in the water. He ignored the whimpers he heard as he washed his Moyashi's body. He was enjoying washing down his Moyashi as he always did. It was a little harder with the small amount of water, but it was best for the Moyashi with the state he was in.

"All clean," Kanda said as if talking to a child, dropping the washer into the pink tinted water, "Can you get out?"

As shit as Allen felt, the bath had refreshed him some what, enough so that he was able to pull himself up one handed. He stepped out of the bathtub and that was all he did on his own. Kanda dried him off and led him back to the bed room. He let himself be dressed in an outfit of Kanda's choice, and his hair brushed and styled in a style also of Kanda's choice. When he was done, Kanda stepped back and observed him from a distance making sure the Moyashi was dressed as he desired.

"Good," Kanda said, viewing his Moyashi from every angle, "Let's go out."

"What?" Allen breathed.

"We're going out," Kanda said, placing his wallet and phone, along with Allen's phone, in his pocket, "I can't trust you here on your own so you'll be coming with me. Not all the way, I'll be leaving you with someone I semi-trust."

"Semi-trust?" Allen mumbled, trying to keep upright.

"Semi because I don't trust anyone anymore," Kanda said stepping forward and straightening Moyashi's collar, "After last night, I don't trust you at all even more."

Stepping back again he took in the Moyashi's appearance and decided it was too his liking.

"Let's go," He said, grabbing his Moyashi's arm and pulling him from the room.

Allen stumbled after him, pressing his hand to his chest trying to limit it's movement. It became harder to hold everything in place as he was lead downstairs and all but thrown out the front door.

"Where, are we, going," Allen managed to force out.

"I already told you," Kanda said, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the street.

Allen's feet twisted against each other as they struggled to walk down the street. The pain he had felt all night had lessoned slightly, but he figured he had just become use to the pain. He could still feel his chest, hand and other various body parts throb painfully as they walked, but he could deal with it better.

"Why, c-can't we… drive?" Allen managed to pant as he was dragged down the street.

"I don't like to drive, you know that," Kanda said with a hint of anger.

"Of course," Allen wheezed, "It's good exercise."

"Exactly," Kanda said, happy with the Moyashi's response. Happy that the Moyashi did seem to listen to him and take an interest in his life.

Allen was dragged up the street, passing street after street. He could keep track of where they were going, his eyes focused on the ground and his own stumbling feet. He didn't know where he was going, he knew he passed through empty streets and busy streets. He had to wait for traffic lights and walk through heavily crowed streets. He had no idea where he was, he never had the best sense of direction in the first place. So when they finally stopped in front of a house, Allen was not only in a deep amount of pain, but totally lost.

Kanda knocked on the door, while grudgingly holding up the Moyashi. The door opened slightly and a dark and sunken eye appeared through the crack. Upon viewing the people through the door, Tykie opened the door up.

"What are you doing here?" Tyki asked, feeling too tired to deal with Kanda.

"I need you to watch the Moyashi for me," Kanda said, shoving him through the door. The Moyashi instantly falling to the floor, "I've got an appointment."

Tyki peered down at the figure on the floor with distain. Right there in front of him was the reason Lavi had become even further away from him. Of course if it wasn't for the gasping figure on the floor he never would have slept with Lavi. Yet before Allen, Tyki felt he had all the time in the world to get Lavi for himself, and this Allen, this Moyashi, ruined if for him. He hated him for taking Lavi further away from him, and he hated the fact that Lavi still some what pined after him. Every time he saw Lavi all he ever talked about was Allen. He hated Allen.

"I don't want to watch him," Tyki spat in disgust.

"Deal with it," Kanda said, turing to walk away.

"I don't want to fucking watch him!" Tyki yelled after him.

"It's just for an hour or two!" Kanda yelled over his shoulder, " I've got an appointment!"

Tyki went to retort again but Kanda was too far down the street.

"Shit," Tyki groaned, closing the door behind him.

What the hell was he suppose to do with a half dead bean sprout? With a sigh he grabbed the Moyashi by his arm and hauled him up. He dragged him to the living room where his cousin was sitting in a single chair. Tyki through him on the couch with a growl and turned to his younger cousin.

"What've you got there?" His cousin asked.

"The thorn in my side," Tyki said, glancing at the groaning figure on the couch.

"He's kinda cute," She said, standing up on the couch.

"He doesn't swing that way," Tyki growled, lighting up a cigarette.

"Everyone swings my way in the end," She said with a laugh, "I'm the one with the goods."

"I'm well aware of what you're capable of," Tyki said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch across from the thorn, "Just get back to your packaging and ignore him."

She slid down back on her chair, crossing her arms with a hurrumph.

"Fine," She spat childishly, focusing on the small mounds of white powder in front of her.

She started weighing and packaging the different powders in front of her into tiny coloured bags. Red for uppers. Blue for downers. Yellow for hallucinogens. They all looked the same from the outside, but she knew the difference from the texture and the weight of the powder.

Just as she was shoving an upper into a tiny red package, a loud groan came up from the couch, causing her to jump and spill some of the merchandise.

"Shit," She hissed.

Business had been down as of late and she really couldn't afford to lose even the smallest amount of stock. She glanced over to the cute boy on the couch and went back to her packaging. When another loud groan interrupted her she ignored it and went about her business. She tried her hardest to ignore the boy on the couch but with each groan and whimper she found herself more and more distracted. After a particularly large groan she slammed her hands down on the table, trails of white powder disappearing into the air.

"For fucks sake Tyki do something about him!" She yelled.

"What Road? What do you want me to do with him?" Tyki yelled back.

She glared at him before getting up and storming out of the room.

She returned a moment later with a syringe in her hands.

"Take him to your room, give him this," She said throwing the syringe at him, "And close the door behind you. Okay? Is that simple enough for you?"

Tyki caught the syringe and glared up at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What does it matter?" She yelled, sitting back down in front of the towers of powder, "It'll make him shut up. So take him to your room, give it to him, and then come back here and fucking help me!"

Tyki stared at here for a moment, trying to stare her down, but to no avail. Although he was older than her, she always seemed to have so much more power and superiority. Grudgingly he got up and grabbed the thorn in his side by the arm, hauling him up.

"I'll take care of it," He hissed at her, while he dragged the boy to his room.

Upon entering his room he threw the boy onto his bed. The thorn landing in a crumpled heap and gasping loudly.

"You know what," Tyki said, shutting and locking his bedroom door, "I really don't like you."

He stalked towards the figure and rolled him onto his back, taking in the gasping and panting figure. He sat down on the edge of the bed and fiddled with the syringe in his hands.

"You see," Tyki said, taking a length of slim rope from his pocket, "I'd had my eye on Lavi for years, and never got anything out of him."

He leaned down and pushed the sleeve of Allen's shirt up to his shoulder, and then wrapped the slim rope around his upper arm.

"I yearned for him. I cried for him. I did everything I could for him, but he would look at me."

Tyki slapped at the skin in the crook of the thorns elbow a few times, reddening the skin and exposing the veins. He then lit up a cigarette and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the one he hated most.

"You know, I could handle him not being with me. As long as he wasn't with anyone else. That's when you came along. You know that night I gave Kanda those drugs I was doing it for myself as much as I was doing it for him. I knew Lavi wouldn't want to be with you anymore after that, he's so faithful. It was my chance to make things easier for me. I could get you out of the picture and go back to Lavi being mine from a distance. Unfortunately, he's become attached to you. Overly so. What the fuck is so special about you?" Tyki said, hissing his last statement.

Pressing the edge of the needle against Allen's skin, he paused for a moment.

"Do you know what I'm going to do after I inject you with this?" He asked, pushing the tip in.

Allen whimpered and wished it all away.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you. So much that neither Lavi or Kanda will ever want to look at you again. You'll be the most disgusting piece of shit ever. They wont even recognise you anymore. I don't care what Kanda will do to me, as long as Lavi finds you repulsive. What I'm going to do to you will be so fucked up not even you will be able to comprehend it. I can't wait to break you"

He shoved the edge of the needle into the boys flesh and pressed it in.

….

"So is this what you're after?"

Kanda rattled the bars, testing their strength. They seemed strong enough.

"Yes," He murmured, fingering the bars, "This is what I need."

"Of course," The sales man said, "These are top of the range, is this for home security?", It was a basic question that he had to ask, even though he knew bars like theirs were no longer used for home security. Sometimes it was just what people said out of shame for what they really wanted the bars for. The sales man was beyond being shocked at how many people were into bondage.

"No, I want them in my basement." Kanda said, not caring what the man thought.

"The basement, of course, you're not the first person to request such a thing," The sales man said, thinking about how many times he had been asked to install bars in a basement or to build a cage for the bedroom, "We'll just need some blue prints of the space you want to be barred and we'll work out a price for you."

"I brought them already," Kanda said, shoving a set of prints and instructions into the salesman's hands, "I want this done as soon as possible."

"Of course sir." The sales man said with a nod of his head. He was use to this kind of thing. He was use to people wanting to build sex dungeons. The man in front of his wasn't any different from the hundreds of others that had gone before him.

"I expect a quote by the end of the week." Kanda said turning to leave.

"Of course." The sales man said once again.

Exiting the shop Kanda had to suppress a smile. The cell in his basement was a brilliant idea. The Moyashi didn't exist anymore, so no one would come after him. No one would suspect him of holding the Moyashi in his basement.

…

So no, there is no Mpreg. Allen was sick because of alcohol poisoning. I know people still want Kanda to turn nice but it's just not viable at this point in time. I know I asked for what people wanted at the start, but now I've figured out where I want the story to go. So most suggestions will probably go unanswered. Yet keep sending suggestions just in case.

P.s. Was falling asleep while I wrote the last half so forgive me.


	11. Chapter 11

For want of...

Allen came to his sense as he felt the needle break the skin of his arm. It was a shock to his system that helped drag him out of his fog of pain. The sensation of the needle alerted him that something very bad was about to happen. And then he felt a cold sensation start to enter his arm, shocking him completely into the waking world. Lifting his head he saw Tyki slowly pushing the plunger down, injecting more of that icy liquid into his arm. Adrenalin rushed through him and he lifted his hand slapping Tyki's hand away, tearing the needle from his arm.

"Stay still," Tyki hissed, slapping him harshly across the face.

Tyki got up off the bed and went to retrieve the syringe. It was lying a few feet away on the floor, broken with liquid seeping out.

"Crap." He said, kneeling on the floor in front of the broken needle.

He was so focused on the needle that he didn't notice that the weak and sickly figure behind him raise a bedside lamp above his head.

Allen slammed the heavy wooden base down on Tyki's head with a low thump. He hit the ground instantly, not moving or even twitching. Allen let the lamp fall from his fingers, the sound of it hitting the ground louder than when he hit Tyki with it. With Tyki out of the picture the adrenaline began to drain from his system and he felt monumentally weak. He slumped down to the floor and struggled to keep his eyes open. He knew whatever Tyki had injected into him had started to take effect. It was becoming harder and harder to move, and he knew he had to move then and there other wise he wouldn't be moving at all, yet strangely he felt good. He was still in a dangerous situation but he found himself somewhat thankful that he hadn't received the full dose of the drug.

He just needed to fight against the feeling a little longer, just enough to get out of the house. He needed to think while he still could, but it was becoming steadily more difficult. Once more he was grateful that he hadn't received the full extent of the drug. He looked around him, his vision fading in an out. The overly good feeling of the drug in his system making everyone hard. His gaze landed on the door briefly before moving on. He couldn't just walk out the front door, Tyki's weird cousin was out there and would most likely stop him. He pressed his injured hand to his chest and slowly pushed himself up. As soon as he was standing his world turn on it's side and he almost fell over again. He strained his eyes trying to focus. Turning on the spot he took in the room, trying to figure out what to do next. His eyes landed on the window and that was all he needed.

Knowing he was in a low set house he made his way over to the window and struggled with the old clasp. He managed to get it open and winced at the screech it made as it opened. Not having the time to worry about the sounds he was making, he threw his leg over the sill and fell out of the window and onto the ground. His world went black as the pain over came him and the drug tugged at his mind. But he couldn't stop, not now. He forced his eyes to stay open but his whole world was a blur. Struggling to his feet he made his way up the side of the house and into the front yard. It took him a while to find the front gate and then it was a struggle to open it.

When it was opened he felt the adrenaline surge in him once again. He started to move his feet, shuffling up the street. To him he was running, when really he was staggering up the street. His world continued to spin and he couldn't focus on any one thing. All he could make out was the foot path in front of him. Then he saw someone, the first person he had seen the whole time he had been running. He couldn't make out features or if it was either a man or a woman. He didn't care who or what they were, just that it was someone who could help. As he approached them he just prayed it didn't turn out to be Kanda.

"Please." Allen begged, grabbing ahold of the persons clothing, "Please help me."

He fell to his knees and would have fallen over completely if not for the tight hold he had on the persons clothing.

"Please." He begged again, feeling tears of exertion fall down his face, "Please get me away from here."

He let go and crumpled to the ground.

"Please help me!" He chocked before letting his head fall back and loosing consciousness.

…

It had been a whole five days since Lavi had last slept. He found himself in a strange in-between world between awake and asleep. Everything was choppy and he was finding it hard to concentrate on anyone thing. He'd find himself in the kitchen or in the living room with no idea what he was doing there or how he got there. It was becoming a problem. And then there was the phone call he had received from Allen. The phone rang and rang before his mind even registered that he should get up and answer it.

Hearing Allen on the other end of the line sounding so off had managed to make sleep allude him for a whole other night. Most of all it was about how confused Allen had sounded when he had attempted to confront him about Kanda. It was so obvious why had Allen avoided the whole thing as if he didn't have a clue what was going on?

It was too much to think about at the time, especially with the way his mind was working at present. He'd deal with after a good nights rest. Unfortunately the off the shelf drugs he'd bought from the chemist had done nothing. A visit to the doctor had been just as fruitless. They had told him to come back when it became a real problem. The doctors were obviously too use to people trying to get drugs and wouldn't hand out prescriptions willy nilly. It pissed him off, but he managed to restrain himself in the doctors office, it wouldn't look good, and he really needed something to help him sleep.

He went through a range of different options, and unfortunately the not thing he kept coming back to was Tyki. He knew Tyki had a range of different things at his finger tips, and he was reaching the point where he didn't care what he had to do, as long as he had a good nights rest.

Knowing he would have to do something for Tyki in order to receive something that allowed him to sleep, he made his way to Tyki's. He didn't really want to do it, but he was desperate, he just wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep. After waking up and having something to eat, he wanted to sleep again. If he got enough off of Tyki, he'd make sure that he slept for days. He made his way out, his head dreary and wanting of a good rest. He knew the way and he berated himself the whole time.

Lost in his thoughts he was shocked into real time when someone crashed into him. His shirt was pulled tight and he looked down, shocked at who he saw.

"Please," Allen pleaded, his eyes unfocused and roaming, "Please help me."

"Allen?" Lavi breathed, barely

Allen fell to his knees still gripping Lavi's shirt.

"Please, please get me away from here."

He was crying, and then he fell to the ground.

"Please help me!" He screamed before lying still.

Lavi didn't know what to do. There was Allen, lying unconscious on the ground in front of him after begging for help. All while he was on his way to Tyki's house, prepared to do almost anything for some drugs. It took a while for his mind to kick into action. He knelt down with his back to Allen, grabbing his arms and pulling them over his shoulders. He stood with a wince of the strain, Allen's whole body handing limp off his back. When standing he hooked his arms under Allen's knees and positioned him comfortable on his back. Then he started to walk.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what was wrong with Allen, just that he was unconscious. He grabbed Allen's wrist in an attempt to pull him further forward so as to steady him more. A small groan came from Allen as he did and it made Lavi notice that one of his hands looked like a blown up hand glove. Swollen and blue to the point of ridiculous. That was all he needed to make his decision to take Allen to a hospital. What he really wanted to do was call and ambulance, but with Allen's behaviour and his pleas for help, Lavi didn't want to draw attention to them. Instead he carrying Allen back the way he had walked and kept an eye out for a cab.

It didn't take long for a cab to come along and for Lavi to flag it down. He lay Allen down in the back seat and then hurried to sit in the front seat next to the driver.

"Hospital, fast."

"Do you want to go to the Princess Alexandra or the,"

"The closest one!" Lavi yelled over him.

The cab sped off.

…

"Mr Bookman." The doctor said.

"Yes," Lavi said, jumping up.

"You said his name was Allen Walker, yes?"

"Yeah… Yeah tha'ts his name, how is he?"

"Mr Bookman, Allen Walker, he doesn't exist."

"What?"

"He just doesn't. There was an Allen Walker reported missing a few years back, due to the amount of time that's passed he's now considered dead. He has no Heathcare card, no phone,"

"Allen has a phone." Lavi cut in.

"Not in his name, there is no trace of him. Nothing expect a visit to a local clinic about a month back. He signed in and got a blood test, still no healthcare card but the doctor saw him anyway. It took us a while to get any information from the doctor about him because it's seems the clinic was running free lance from time to time. Of course now the clinic is in a whole lot of trouble."

"What does this mean?" Lavi asked not understanding.

"Allen seems to have gone for a blood test asking if he had any STD's. Of course the doctor must have taken this as a one night stand that Allen didn't want anyone to know about, he was happy to take his money. When the results came in however it was found that Mr Walker had a large amount of benzodiazepine in his system. Do you know what benzodiazepine is used for?"

Lavi shook his head and motioned for her to continue.

"Originally it was used to treat anxiety and sleeping disorders. It can also be use as a date rape drug. Now I'm only telling you this as you seem to know him and the last four years of his life are a blank slate. What is your relationship with Mr Walker exactly."

"He's my," Lavi caught himself right there, he didn't want to say that Allen was his ex, he didn't want to become a suspect, "… my friend," he covered, " He lived with me for a few months because his boyfriend was abusive."

Lavi let it linger feeling angry about everything and what he was about to say next.

"A couple of months back he went back to that arsehole. I can say with out a doubt that he was the one that did this to Allen."

"Will you be willing to talk to a police officer about this?"

"Of course, I'll tell you everything I know!" Lavi said, his anger growing and growing, thinking about that bastard, "And when Allen wakes up I'm sure he'll tell you too."

"We may have to wait awhile for Allen to tell his side of the story," The doctor said.

"What do you mean? Is it that bad? How long will he be out?" Lavi asked then chewed on his lip.

"He's also got a small amount of heroin in his system."

"Heroin?!" Lavi yelled shocked.

"Only a small amount, and it seems to have been forced upon him as the artery and his skin is torn, along with a number of bruises that coincides with a struggle."

"Shit," Lavi whispered, feeling dizzy with the amount of information he had to take in, " Is there anything else?"

"He has three cracked ribs, another broken, a number of bones in his hands have been damaged but he should be alright without surgery at this point. A large amount of bruising to his stomach but thankfully, no internal bleeding. Some facial bruising and that about covers it. We've patched him up but he will have to stay here while the drug works it's way out of his system."

"T-thank you," Lavi stuttered.

The doctor walked away and Lavi was left with his thoughts. The major thought in his head was how he had denied Allen months ago when he obviously needed help. He hated himself for thinking that Allen had willingly gone back to Kanda after everything that had happened. He hated himself for the way he had selfishly turned Allen away. And he hated himself for not seeing what had truly happened that night. He saw it all now clearly, Allen clearly wasn't in his right mind the night of the party, that night when he believed he had seen Allen cheating on him with Kanda.

It was all clear now, Allen had been drugged, and Kanda had raped him.

Lavi wanted to vomit, he hated himself.

He had turned his back on Allen when he needed him most, and he had turned out so much worse. He could still feel Allen's bones rub against his back as he carried him. He could hear his pleas, all of them. That first day when Allen appear at his door dishevelled and pleading for help because 'something bad' had happened. The way Allen asked for help on the street, even though he didn't know it was Lavi he was talking to, and most off all the phone call. Most of all the call, and the way Allen seemed oblivious.

Allen didn't know what Kanda had done to him.

Lavi had a lot of begging to do, begging for forgiveness.

So he forced his legs to move towards Allen's hospital bed.

Allen was awake, he didn't expect that. He also didn't expect Allen to be covered in sweat, gripping at his bed sheets.

_'Withdrawl' _He thought.

"Allen," he called.

"Lavi," Allen panted, "Are you here?"

"I'm here," Lavi said, his voice full of remorse.

"Lavi," Allen said, continuing to pant, "Are you real?… Help me… Please help me."

Lavi stepped forward and grasped his sweaty hand. It was all he could do.

"Help," Allen continued, "Something… bad, please."

…

Short I know, but I'd rather stop it here rather than go on forever.

I'll try to update sooner.

Guest: Sorry it's so painful for you to read, but there is a method to my madness, you shall see.


	12. Chapter 12

I like it?

….

Lavi stayed with Allen through the whole thing. He watched Allen sweat, toss and turn, vomit and cry. He even prayed, for the both of them.

"Lavi?"

"I'm right here." Lavi said, taking ahold of Allen's hand once more.

"Did I, do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong." Lavi said, trying to calm him.

"K-Kanda?"

Lavi's heart thudded in his chest when he heard that name.

"He's not here." Lavi said through clenched teeth.

"Good," Allen chuckled, "He'll never find us here."

Allen chuckled to himself some more, before falling into a restless sleep.

After the delirious stage, when Allen could comprehend where he was and why he was there, Lavi had to explain everything to him. He started off with apologising, and when Allen told him to stop, Lavi began to explain.

"I knew I was drugged, but it was, Kanda?" Allen spoke quietly.

"Yes." Lavi whispered.

"You mean, I-I w-went back to him when he… w-when he was the…"

"Yes, I'm sorry Allen."

'I didn't h-have to go through all that."

Lavi didn't know what to say to that, so he grabbed Allen's hand and gripped it tightly.

"L-lavi?"

"Yes Allen?"

"Why wouldn't you believe me!"

"I sorry Allen but-"

"BUT!" Allen yelled, "But, I was raped and you thought I wanted to be."

"I didn't think you wanted to be, I thought you went back to h-"

"Shut up!" Allen screamed.

"Allen I'm sor-"

"SHUT UP!" Allen screamed, " SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

He had to watch as Allen curled into a ball and pulled at his clothing, as he gripped and pulled at everything he could grab.

"Allen, I'm sor-"

"Don't say that!"

"I'm so.. I was, I was just scared okay. While we were together, you always seemed like, you were, still in love with him. Like you still longed for him. So when I saw the two of you together, I thought you had gone back to him."

There was a long drawn out silence before;

"You saw it,"He whispered.

"Yes, I did."

"And you did nothing?"

"No, I didn't, I was drunk, and I thought you had gone back to him."

Another long drawn out silence before Allen spoke again.

"Do have, any idea what I went through?"

"It was your choice."

"My choice!" Allen yelled, gasping and holding a hand to his broken ribs, "What choice did I have? I have nothing Lavi, nothing! Where else was I suppose to go other than the streets?"

"I'm sorry All-"

"Shut up… I hate you." He whispered this before turning away from Lavi and huddling up to himself.

Lavi stayed, and waited, even as Allen ignored him. But a problem arose when it came for Allen to check out.

"For a person that was reported missing almost four years ago, and until recently was legally dead, there isn't anywhere for him to go." A doctor said to Lavi silently, "We've been unable to contact his father, who has also fallen off the map. In a few more weeks he himself will be listed as legally dead. Because of his age he will have to be put into a foster home until he turns eighteen."

"It's only a few months, just let him come back and live with me."

The doctor cleared his throat audible and looked away somewhat embarrassed.

"Considering the clear evidence of sexual abuse I can not release Allen into your care."

Lavi took a moment to properly process what had been said, making sure he had heard it all properly.

"Are you saying that I'm going to rape him?"

"No, n-not at all."

"Yes you are!"

"Look, Mr Bookman, calm down. Legally there is no other choice, and since he has no living relatives, he's going to have to go into foster care."

"He's not a little kid!"

"No he's not!" The doctor yelled over him, "He is an emotionally unstable teenager, that also happens to be a rape victim! At this point his best hope is foster care and a therapist!"

Unable to handle talking to the doctor any longer, he walked away and went back to Allen's bed. He settled himself down in a seat beside Allen's bed and rested his clenched fists on the edge of the bed.

"Allen… Did you hear that?

"Yeah." He murmured.

"What're you going to do?"

"I'll go into foster care."

"Is that what you want?"

"No, I hate the idea, but it's what I must do."

"If we try, then maybe you could come back and live with me, I wouldn't mind."

"It doesn't matter how hard you try," Allen spoke against his pillow, "That is where I'll have to go, so that is where I will go."

"You don't want to try?"

"Shut up Lavi. I want to sleep."

"Sure Allen."

Lavi waited and when he heard the softened and heavy breathing that signified Allen's sleep, he leant back in his chair and tried his hardest to sleep as well.

…..

"Mr Bookman?"

"Hmm…"

"Mr Bookman."

A hand shaking his shoulder.

"Whatissit?" He mumbled, slowly waking.

"It's Mr Walker?"

"What about him?" Lavi asking, jumping up and awake.

"He's gone, do you know where he went?"

"What!?" Lavi yelled.

Looking around he found that Allen's bed was messed up and empty and that Allen was nowhere to be seen.

…..

Kanda looked around his living room. It hadn't changed since the last time he entered it, or the time before that. It remained the same, destroyed and unchanged. Every time he entered the living room, he thought that maybe it wasn't ruined. He thought that maybe it was once again clean and full, and that his Moyashi was there sitting on the couch. He could imagine his Moyashi in many different forms. Sleeping on the couch, pacing around the room, stumbling in from the kitchen… bleeding on the floor. Each time he entered the room, hoping to see one of those images, he got nothing but a ruined room.

He exited the room and entered it once again, thinking that maybe this time he had changed. All he saw was a ruined living room, full of broken furniture and shattered glass. He tried another three times before giving up on the room. He moved to the upstairs bedroom which held just as many memories for him as the living room. The room was the same as the living room though, full of shattered furniture and broken objects. He looked around hoping that maybe his Moyashi was there lying on the floor amongst the shattered furniture. He entered the room instead of hovering by the door and started kicking through the derbris, trying to find something.

He exited the room and re-entered it a totally of fiver times, finding noter there. On the sixth try, he moved on to the bathroom, hoping that he would find his Moyashi in the tub, bathing, drinking, crying… dying.

…

Despite trying to stay in the hospital in case Allen returned, Lavi was turfed out. He was even turned away from waiting outside the front door, they said he was causing a 'disturbance'. How that was possible he didn't know since he was just sitting there. After two days however, he admitted defeat and got in his car to head back home.

Driving home he felt himself continuously distracted, making his car swerve often. Where on earth was Allen? Why had he run off? What was he thinking? Was it because he was going into foster care? Was it because of Lavi himself?

All those complicated thoughts ricocheted around his mind, making the whole ride home a gruelling experience. He was worried sick about Allen. But sadly the thing weighing most heavy on his mind, what the guilt. It left a bitter metallic taste in his mouth along with a gnawing pressure in the back of his mind. He knew that everything that happened to Allen, and the broken mess that he was, was all his fault.

"Crap!" Lavi yelled, swerving to avoid a cat on the road.

"Crap, crap crap!"

He kind of wished he had hit that cat.

"Grr," Lavi said, surprised that he had verbally growled.

Pulling into the driveway he put the car in park, and then started to beat his head against the steering wheel in a vain attempt to beat the guilt out of his head.

"Shit, crap, fuck, monkey's uncle!" Lavi screamed.

_Knock, knock._

"Huh?" Lavi mumbled lifting his head from the steering wheel.

_Knock, knock._

"Lavi."

"Allen?" Lavi turned his head to see Allen standing at his window, his clenching fist resting against the glass.

"Lavi, do you have anything to drink?"

"Um, just a second."

Lavi rubbed his hands against his face and composed himself, knowing full well that Allen could see him. With a sigh he opened the door and stepped out.

"Look Allen." He said with a sigh, rubbing his face once again, "I don't think having a drink is a good idea at the moment."

"Please Lavi," Allen moaned, grabbing his shirt and balling his fists into Lavi's shirt. "Just a little one?"

"No Allen." Lavi said storming off.

He paused with a sigh at the front door.

"I've got some scotch." He mumbled.

"Please give me some." Allen pleaded, appearing beside him.

"Allen." Lavi sighed, resting his head against the door. "I really don't think you should be drinking. You shouldn't even be here."

"You didn't want me going to a foster home did you. So just let me stay here and-"

"Allen."

"And give me a drink.

"No drinks."

"Just one, please?"

"No," Lavi said through grit teeth, opening the door and stepping through.

"Just one, you said you had scotch."

"I did, but I don't want to give you anything."

"Please just one," Allen pleaded again, stepping through the door, "Just one, and a bath, please?"

"You can have a bath but not a drink."

Allen looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No Allen."

"Fine." He whispered.

Allen turned away and then slipped his shirt off over his head. He let the shirt drop to the floor slowly, before moving to his belt buckle. He removed the belt slowly, closely followed by the unbuttoning of his jeans. With his back still to Lavi he let his jeans fall to his ankles. He stepped out of the bunched up jeans, before slowly turning towards Lavi.

"I'll give you want you want Lavi, I just want one drink."

Lavi tried to retort but found his breath caught in his throat.

The whole time the two of them were together Lavi had never seen Allen so bare, and he had never had Allen offer himself. He felt himself stir and wanted nothing more than to take what was present before him. As much as he wanted it, he had the right mind to know it was wrong. That last few months were rattling around his mind, reminding himself of all the mistakes he had made. He didn't want to make another one.

"Go take a bath," Lavi finally managed, "I'll bring you a drink."

"But-"

"Just go!"

Lavi turned away and was left in silence for a moment before hearing the thumping on Allen's foot steps moving away. With another shaky sigh, Lavi moved into the kitchen and pulled out his bottle of scotch, something left over from his nights with Tyki. He felt another twinge of guilt thinking about Tyki and all the things they had done. Trying to erase all thoughts of Tyki, Lavi took a few quick swigs from the bottle, enjoying the familiar light headed feeling. When he was done he poured a small amount of scotch into a glass and topped it up half way with soda water. He grabbed the glass and went to take it to Allen, but quickly took a few more swigs. Making his mind feel lighter and and less filled.

"Here's your drink." Lavi said, sneaking his arm through the door instead of walking straight in.

There was no way he could handle seeing Allen completely naked. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Thanks."

He heard Allen reply and the weight of the drink disappeared from his hand.

"You can use my towel, I'll leave a change of clothes by the door okay."

Silence.

"Allen?"

"Okay…"

Lavi shut the door and went back to his kitchen. He quickly went to the bottle of scotch and drank from it, trying to forget about Allen naked in the bathroom.

…

The drink was watered down, but he expected it after all the begging he had done. At least he had a gotten a drink in the end, even if it was small and pathetic. It wasn't what he really wanted, but considering his age the watered down drink was all he was going to get. And he was glad that he had at least gotten that small drink, it was one of the last things he wanted. Now that he had gotten his last drink, he lay back and enjoyed the one other thing he wanted to enjoy. His one other thing he wanted to experience was being in Lavi's house. Living in Lavi's house was one of the few happy memories he had. So it made sense to him to end it all there, in the one place he was happy.

Draining the rest of his drink, he easily shattered the glass against the side of the tub, ignoring how it cut into his hand.

It was de ja vu sifting through the broken glass and selecting just the right piece.

There was no point anymore.

He selected a sharp piece of glass and rested it against his wrist. Taking a a deep breath he pushed it in, breaking the skin.

…..

**You know I honestly forgot I was writing this. Which sounds awful because it kinda ruins my whole plan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two but's don't make a wrong**

_Lavi woke to a small weight pressing down on him. He blinked himself awake, knowing what the weight was, it wasn't the first time he had woken that way in past few weeks. Looking up, his eyes still blurry with sleep, he could see Allen sitting on top of him. He had the same lost expression on his face that he always had in such moments. Rubbing his hands up and down Lavi's chest, he leant down and pressed his lips to Lavi's. It wasn't a real kiss, just a touch of lips to lips. Out of habit Lavi made to move his lips against the others. The moment he did Allen pulled away and shoved him softly. There eyes met again and Lavi knew it was better to just lie still and wait for Allen to finish, whatever the hell he was doing. _

_Allen rubbed his hands up and down his chest again a few times, and then pulled Lavi's bed shirt up to his shoulders. He rubbed the raw skin over and over, and then leaned down again. He kissed Lavi again, more passionately. Lavi didn't bother to move back knowing just how it would turn out. He let Allen assault his lips, rubbing his hands up and down. Unable to help himself, Lavi raised his own hands and rested them on Allen's waist. The moment he did Allen pulled away, shoving him once again and rolling off. He lay on his side, facing away from Lavi and shuddering softly._

_"I'm sorry," He whispered._

_"It's okay," Lavi whispered back, turning to face his bared back._

_"I'm sorry," he mumbled again, "I just wanted to give you something."_

_Lavi reached over and slung his arm over Allen, pulling him close in a totally non sexual way. Allen knew this and rolled over to rest his head on Lavi's shoulder, letting an arm rest across his chest._

_"I'm sorry," Allen whispered again._

_"It's okay," Lavi said, running his hand up and down Allen's arm in what was to be a comforting manner._

_While running his hand along Allen's arm his thumb slipped to the underside and he felt the raised edge of the large arm length scar. He couldn't help turning the arm over and letting his finger tips run along the scar. Allen let him, watching on curiously. _

_"How'd you do it?" Lavi asked._

_Allen rolled on to his back with a sigh, pulling his arm from Lavi's grip as he did. It had been a little over a month since Allen had started living with him. Lavi knew he had nowhere to go and had no problems letting the boy stay with him. During those weeks of texting Lavi had developed some kind of feelings for the boy. After the first week of living with him, Allen had crawled into his bed and stayed there ever since, claiming that he just needed to be near someone. A week later Allen had started his midnight assaults, always touching, but never letting Lavi touch. After that Lavi's feelings sky rocketed, and their strange relationship began._

_"I was drinking Vodka," Allen said softly, "A lot, more than usual."_

_"Go on," Lavi said when Allen remained silent._

_"I had drank a whole bottle, and barely felt anything. I didn't feel anything at all. I wasn't happy or sad or angry and… I couldn't even feel the burn of the alcohol or the effects. I hated it, I hated that the only thing I could feel was the hate. And the only thing I truly hated… was myself. I couldn't even hate him, or that I couldn't remember what it felt like to be happy. So I started on another bottle, and drank that, almost down to the bottom. When I was almost done, I decided to kill myself. I saw no point in continuing. So I went to the bathroom and drew myself a hot bath. I didn't bother undressing, I didn't want him to find me naked, I got in completely dressed. _

_"Then, I drank the rest of the vodka. In one day, before three o'clock, I had finished two bottles of vodka. That was pathetic, I was pathetic, I still am. Anyway, when the drink was gone I smashed it against the side of the tub, picked out a decent piece and that was it._

_"Unfortunately it didn't work. Kanda broke the door down and dragged me out. He stitched me up on the dining room table."_

_With his story told Allen rolled over again, his back facing Lavi. Not knowing what to think, his mind too cluttered with the story Allen had told him, Lavi rolled onto his side. They lay back to back, neither one willing to move incase they accidentally brushed against the other._

…

Lavi started at the sounds of breaking glass, pulling the bottle of scotch away from his lips sending the amber liquid down his chin and front. He slammed the bottle down on the kitchen counter and ran to the bathroom. The memory of Allen's suicide attempt was in Lavi's mind. He remembered Allen telling him how he had had a drink, taken a bath and then smashed the empty bottle, digging the glass into his flesh. He didn't know if that was what Allen was thinking, or if he had simply dropped the glass. He didn't want to take that chance, not in the slightest. So he ran to the bathroom.

He was glad his bathroom door didn't have a lock. Pulling the door open he was met with blood, it was the first thing he noticed. It was only a small amount, Allen had only managed to cut an inch long cut down his arm.

"Lavi?" he said, turning to the other man, "It was too hard. It hurt this time."

He let go of the piece of glass which fell into the water with a plop. Grabbing the wash cloth off the sink, Lavi quickly wrapped it around Allen's wrist, securing it tightly. Leaning into the tub, Lavi pulled Allen out by his underarms, resting him against the back of the tub. He pulled down his towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around Allen's naked body.

"I don't get it," Allen said, his eyes roaming around the room before finally settling on Lavi, "I thought… It didn't hurt last time. But this time, it hurt. It's so much worse than last time. I thought it would be easy."

Lavi didn't say anything, just started rubbing the boys body dry. When he was dry he helped the boy stand up and guided him out of the room. He led him to his bedroom and felt Allen tense immediately.

"Don't fret, I'm just getting you something to wear and then you can go to sleep."

Allen nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. He let himself be dressed and have his arm bandaged. He was dressed in a set of loose fitting stripped pyjama's that obviously belonged to Lavi.

"It's okay," Lavi said, pushing his shoulders so that he lay down, "Just go to sleep."

"Alright," Allen said, flopping down.

Lavi pulled the sheets up over him, tucking him in tightly.

"Good night, Allen," he said walking to the door.

"Wait!" Allen called.

"What is it?"

"Stay with me… Please? Don't leave me alone."

Lavi was some what relieved, he didn't want to leave Allen alone, but he didn't want to invite himself into the bed either. Not with the way Allen was.

"Okay," he said.

He joined Allen in bed in the clothes he was wearing, not bothering to change. Lying down, Allen sidled up next to him, resting his head on his chest.

…

Lavi woke with a familiar weight pressing down on him. He opened his eyes and as expected, Allen was sitting on top of him, that same lost look in his eyes. They stared at each other, Lavi not game to make a move, not knowing how Allen would react. He just lay back and let Allen do what he wanted.

He was expecting the usual, but none of that came. Allen didn't touch him or move to kiss him, he just sat and stared down at him.

"Allen?" He asked, after five minutes of silence.

Allen didn't say anything, but slide down his body further, coming to rest on his calves. Not saying a word or without and indication of his intentions, Allen leaned forward. He quickly undid Lavi's pants and pulled them down to his knees. Lavi let him, not game to raise a hand to Allen to either stop him or egg him on. He didn't want to frighten him, instead he just lay there, letting Allen do what he wanted. Fully exposed, Lavi let Allen lean down and lick his way along his limp penis. That one lick was enough to bring him to full attention. He'd spent months lusting for Allen so one lick from him was all it took.

"Allen?" He said again.

Allen said nothing, simply moving forward and engulfing Lavi's erection. He went straight down on the first go, all the way to the back of his throat making Lavi hiss. He had no idea Allen could do that, and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he swallowed. His throat constricted around the head of his penis and his tongue automatically ran along the shaft. Allen moved his head up and down, easily slipping Lavi's member down his throat each time.

Lavi's hands trembled at his sides. He wanted to lift them and grip Allen's hair, forcing him down further than he already was. He couldn't though, he knew the moment he touched Allen it would end. What Allen was doing was bad for his mind, but Lavi couldn't bring himself to make it stop, he was just too good. He never knew the things Allen could do with his mouth. Instead of fisting his hands in Allen's hands like he wanted to, he grabbed the sheets and tried not to moan. He was afraid that Allen would freak out if he became too active.

Allen pulled away, his mouth leaving Lavi's member, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of them. He caught his breath and went to go back down again. He kissed the tip, and opened his mouth wide ready to start again. Just as his lips hovered above the tip, the sound of breaking glass interrupted him.

"Lavi!" A voice cried out. "I know you have him!"

Allen immediately froze, recognising the voice instantly. He raised his eyes to Lavi, fear evident in them.

"He's here," Allen said, his voice trembling.

"He's here, he's here, he's here." Allen repeated, curling up onto his side on the bed.

Lavi stood up and fixed his pants, his arousal lost at Kanda's voice and the sight of the scared and submissive Allen.

"Shh," He said, trying to calm Allen.

"Moyashi! I know you're here!"

"Oh god," Allen mumbled, tears coming to his eyes.

"Shh," Lavi said again, pulling Allen from the bed, "Calm down, don't make a sound. I'll take care of him."

"Please, please, please, please," Allen chanted.

Lavi led him across the room, the whole time Allen's body was trying to curl in on itself. He led him to the inbuilt cupboard and pushed him in, making him sit down on dirty clothes and shoes.

"Stay here, don't make a sounds." Lavi hissed,

"Please, please, please," Allen continued to chant.

The cupboard doors closed cutting out the light. In the darkness Allen closed his eyes shut and gripped his body, trying to block everything out. But he could still hear them. He couldn't hear words but he could hear the murmurs of speech. The voices grew louder, and louder, but his mind couldn't allow him to make out what they were saying. He shoved his hands over his ears and tried to will it all away as he rocked back and forth. He stayed that way whispering to himself, even though he could still hear sounds and muffled shouts. He started to cry, hoping that the doors wouldn't open to reveal Kanda there, trying to take him back.

When the doors did open he cried out and shuffled back against the cupboard wall.

"Don't hurt me," he pleaded.

"It's okay," Lavi said,

Allen felt the relief wash over him, and flung himself at Lavi. Looking up in the darkness, he could see his face was red from impact and his lip was spilt and bleeding.

"I'm sorry," Allen whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, he's gone. I told him you weren't here. He doesn't know."

Allen let himself somewhat relax in Lavi's arms even as he trembled. He wanted to believe Lavi, but his thoughts still led him to believe that Kanda was still out there, watching, waiting.

…

Kanda stood outside of Lavi's house, glaring up at the windows. He didn't believe that bastard for a second that his Moyashi wasn't there. He could tell by the way he talked and by the way he fought. He wouldn't let him upstairs to check, he fought him.

He wiped away the blood that dribbled from his right eye brow. It was the only decent shot Lavi had got in on him. It was enough to force him out the door though, enough for Lavi to close the door on him. He wasn't fooled though, he'd be back. It was his Moyashi in there, not Lavi's. He would get him back.

He turned and walked away, planning the whole way home. He would have his Moyashi back again. It was only a matter of time. He needed him, more than food or water. There was no way for him to live without his Moyashi.

…

_Hello there! Remember me! Once again I forgot I was writing this. Well not really forgot, but kind of sidelined._

_Anyway this is winding down now, I'm approaching the end._

_Could you tell?_

_Sorry it took me so long and I'd like to say you wont have to wait so long next time. But who knows really?_

_I have a plan, a very devious plan. _

_I wonder who of you can pick it?_


	14. Chapter 14

We're caught in a trap.

"Allen," Lavi said knocking softly on the door.

He waited a moment before knocking off the door again when Allen didn't answer.

"Allen, are you going to come out today?"

It was only because he was pressing his ear against the door that he heard the almost silent reply.

"No."

"You can't stay in there forever."

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I'll get you something to eat."

"Can I have a drink?"

Lavi sighed and walked away from the cupboard, not bothering to answer. For the past three days Allen had chosen to hide himself in the cupboard and refused to leave. Lavi had attempted to force Allen to leave by pulling him out but it just resulted in a load of screaming. It happened when he caught sight of Kanda out the window. Kanda had chosen to stand out the front looking menacing. At first Lavi was concerned, but he didn't do anything but stand there, looking for evidence of Allen. Since Allen was hiding in the cupboard, there was no problem there. Yet Lavi really wished he would leave.

In the kitchen Lavi made a ham sandwich and poured a half shot of scotch into a glass which he topped with some soda water. He didn't see any harm in giving Allen a small drink, it would help mellow him out. If he tempted him with a drink, then maybe he would eat something as well. Before heading back upstairs he paused to take a peek out the window. Kanda was still standing there, leaning against a car and glaring at Lavi. Lavi gave him the finger and moved on taking the small meal upstairs.

He knocked on the door of the cupboard again and as expected, he received no reply.

"Hey Allen. I've got you a drink."

The door was pushed open and Lavi caught sight of Allen for the first time that day. He was sitting scrunched up on the floor, surrounded by shoes and shirts that Lavi wasn't sure of the sanitary of. Allen reached out to take the drink but it was pulled away before he had chance to take it. Instead he held out the plate that held a sandwich.

"I'll give it to you if you eat this."

Allen snatched the sandwich off the plate and started shoving it into his mouth. He was swallowing it before it was even properly chewed. He gagged on the sandwich thumping his chest, trying to force the thing down

"I'm done." He chocked, still forcing down the last of his sandwich.

He held out his hand expectantly and glanced up at Lavi, not making eye contact. Reluctantly Lavi held out the drink which was quickly snatched from his hand. It was gone in a little over two seconds, and the glass held out to him again.

"Can I have another one?"

"No, All..." He was cut off as the door slammed in his face.

Lavi let his head rest against the door. He was sick of it all. Not sick of Allen, but sick of him being too scared of everything, and sick of him hiding in the cupboard. He could only think of one way to get Allen to leave, and he didn't want to do it. At the same time once Allen left the cupboard maybe he'd stay out. He figured it was worth a try.

"Allen, do you want another drink?"

"Yes." He said, loud enough for Lavi to hear.

"You can have as much as you want." the door opened, "If… you go down and get it yourself."

Lavi turned away, not waiting for a reply. He would leave the bottle sitting out where Allen could find it and just wait.

…

He was scared, so scared, but he wanted a drink at the same time. He didn't know how long it had been since Lavi left. It felt like hours and it could have been. It could also have been minutes or seconds or a day. He couldn't tell, he wanted the drink so bad but couldn't bring up the courage to go down stairs. He opened the door and peered out. It was dark out, it had been hours. If it was dark there was a chance Kanda wouldn't see him. He crawled out from the cupboard and down the stairs. He was too scared to stand up incase he was seen, so he crawled down the stairs.

He came across Lavi in the lounge room, asleep on the couch. sitting in front of him on the coffee table was the bottle of scotch. He grabbed it and spun off the top letting it fall to the ground. He quickly began to gulp down the scorching liquid. He set the bottle back down feeling better. It was a relief to drink. It made him feel a little better about the situation he was in, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kanda. He was probably still out there, just standing and staring. The thought made him sick, why couldn't he just leave.

Crawling again, Allen made his way over to the window taking the bottle with him. He slowly pushed his way up peeling the curtain away to peek out the corner of the window. He saw Kanda immediately, he didn't look like he had moved since last he had seen him. Shuddering he took another gulp from the bottle. The moment he did, he caught movement from outside. Kanda began walking towards the house. Panicking Allen started to scull from the bottle. When Kanda started bashing at the door, Allen stopped drinking and ran for Lavi.

"Lavi," Allen hissed, shaking him again.

"Huh, wha?" Lavi said blinking away.

"I think he saw me," he hissed.

Lavi jumped up instantly awake.

"Hide, I'll take care of him."

Allen nodded trying to stay calm and not shake too much. He crawled behind the couch and continued to drink from the bottle, hoping it would all turn out alright. He heard Lavi answer the door and the moment he did the fighting started. He didn't take in the words, too busy cowering behind the couch and hoping he wasn't noticed. He heard yelling and fighting, scuffling and the sound of impact. He noticed it was silent and hoped that maybe Lavi would come to him and tell him it was all alright.

When he didn't hear Lavi he started to get scared. What he did hear was the sound of someone stomping up the stairs, shortly followed by the sound of things being thrown about. He was scared and knew that he should find Lavi and run away. He knew what he should do but he was too scared to move. Instead he drained the bottle and held it close, knowing he could use it as a weapon if he needed too. He heard the sound of someone stomping back down the staris, and hoped he wasn't making any noise.

Something suddenly crashes against the couch and he couldn't help but let out a squeak. Immediately after he slapped his hands to his mouth and silence echoed through the house.

"There you are Moyashi."

Allen looked up in terror to see Kanda leering at him from over the edge of the couch. He dropped the bottle in fear and let out a small squeak. Kanda disappeared and the couch was thrown aside. Allen stayed crouched on the ground.

"It's time to come home." Kanda said stalking towards him.

Remembering the bottle, Allen picked it up and started swinging it wilding. As he swung his wrist was caught and twisted, the bottle falling to the ground.

"N-no," Allen pleaded.

"Come on!" Kanda said, yanking at his arm.

"No!"

"Shut up!" Kanda hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Allen was spun around until his back met with Kanda's chest. An arm wrapped around him to keep him still while a hand remained over his mouth. Kanda began to drag him away towards the door, Allen screaming as hard as he could but nothing coming out. When they reached the door Allen finally found out what happened to Lavi. He was on the floor, not moving, and even in the dark Allen could see the blood stains. He started screaming and struggling twice as hard and not even Kanda could completely control him. He broke free for a moment letting out a terrifying scream.

"Shut up." Kanda said, hitting Allen from behind.

It didn't even affect him he just kept struggling and trying to get to Lavi.

"Shut up." He hissed again, spinning him around and punching him in the face.

His nose started to ooze blood but he didn't stop. Kanda let him got for a second to wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze. Allen's eyes bulged and he started to wheeze and claw at Kanda hands, thin strings of skin peeling off. Kanda squeezed harder and felt something click beneath his fingers. Allen's hands dropped and his eyes shut. Kanda let go letting him drop to the ground. He panicked for a moment and dropped to the ground, resting his head against the Moyashi's chest. He was relieved with he felt the small rise and fall of the Moyashi's chest.

With a sigh of relief he slipped his arms under the unconscious body and easily lifted. He stepped over Lavi's unconscious body, not even glancing at him. He made his way over to his car, something he rarely chose to drive. He easily slipped the Moyashi into the back seat, laying him down some what gently. He took a moment to push some hair away from the younger face. He'd missed him over the weeks, he was so relieved to find him, but angry. At Tyki and Lavi and at Allen for trying to leave him again. He'd have to teach him all over again, but better this time. He didn't want to have to loose him for a third time.

Letting go he shut the door and walked around the car to get in the drivers seat.

Half way through the drive her heard a raspy groan issue from the back seat. Showing a brief moment of concern Kanda pulled the car over to check if the Moyashi was alright.

"…Vi," he rasped.

"What was that?" Kanda asked getting out of the car.

"La…vi."

"What?!"

"Lavi."

"Don't say his name!"

"Lavi."

"Don't!"

"Please… Lavi."

"Need I remind you again who you belong too."

Allen just started to sob which bother Kanda.

"Shut up!"

He only started to cry louder. Kanda snapped and started to hit him all over again and when he was down he rolled the Moyashi onto his stomach, pulled down his pants, and reminded him who he belonged to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen was silent by the time he got back to the house. He didn't make a sound as he was dragged from the car and into the house. He was shoved through the front door where he fell to the ground and refused to get back up. He had given up, there was no point in trying, he had to resign himself to a life as Kanda's slave. That didn't mean he wasn't worried about Lavi. He started crying again, trying to think of a way he could get Lavi some help if someone hadn't already called for help.

"You're crying about him aren't you?"

Knowing he would be punished for it, he nodded anyway. It didn't take long for Kanda's foot to connect with his stomach. It hurt but he couldn't stop crying. Both from himself and for Lavi. He put up with the beating until Kanda was satisfied. He didn't bother struggling as Kanda hauled up his limp and beaten body to press him against him.

"You belong here, remember."

Allen whined slightly but didn't say anything. Kanda hauled him up and dragged him over to the closed door, pulling his head up by his hair.

"See this?" He said.

Allen nodded not even knowing what he was looking at.

"This is my new security system." He said pointing at a key pad next to the door, and then to a a shining metallic lock over the door. "It doesn't open from the inside unless you know the right code, and only I know the code. Do you understand?"

Allen nodded, he'd already accepted his fate.

"You can't leave me anymore, and I wont leave you. We'll stay in here together."

Allen just started crying again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alternate story line for Kohikari review:

In the middle of the night Kanda and Tyki show up at Lavi's house and barge in. Kanda immediately starts to molest Allen. Tyki figures, since he can't get Lavi, he may as well put his hands all over Allen. Lavi walks in and sees Kanda and Tyki joint molesting Allen. Since he can't really control himself any long, and Allen's there half naked being attacked by some very attractive men, he thinks…"fuck it" and joins in the molestation.

Suddenly two men dressed in black, complete with wrap around sun glasses appear at the door.

"We're here for Allen Walker," They say.

Seeing the near orgy they don't know what to do other then watch. Sick of being molesting by three different men, Allen tries to fatally stab himself with a handy cue stick, but fails when someone grabs it and uses it as a home made dildo.

"Hey Tyki!" Road yells showing up. Like the government men she doesn't know what to do when seeing the all male near orgy. Then an Idea clicks in her head and she pulls out a small recording device.

"Easy money," She says, thinking about all the money she could make off of it.

Just then a U.F.O crashes through the ceiling and an ethereal feminine figure floated out form the machine. She gasped at the sight before her.

"My name is Hevlaska, and I've been studying mating rituals on this planet. Never before have I seen such a coupling. You must come with me."

The alien floated back into the machine which then takes off. A beam of light projects from the machine and surrounds the four males that are in various different stages of fornication. The four males float into the machine which disappears.

Road skips away, happy with her joint recording of weirdness that will have many a nerd drooling. the government men take off in their own flying car, chasing after the U.F.O, mostly because they weren't finished watching.

THE ENDe… (not really).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Sorry about that, but after reading the review I couldn't help myself._

_Probably only one or two chapters left, and I've already started to plot out my next story. Not sure if anyone would read it after the last chapter._

_88_


	15. Chapter 15

My only friend, the end.

With one finally shudder and a content sigh, Kanda let his body relax and fall forward. He let his head rest against his lovers chest as he regained his breath. He rubbed his cheek against the flesh he loved so much before forcing his exhausted body up. HIs Moyashi stared up at the ceiling and he didn't move even when Kanda leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't move when Kanda forced his tongue in, or even when he bit into the soft flesh of his lip. Kanda pulled back, his lip still clamped between his teeth. He let his lip go eventually which slapped back to it's rightful place.

Sitting back on his hunches he looked down at the Moyashi's motionless body and felt a small chuckle escape. He slapped him lightly across the face and watched as he head simple rolled to the side and rolled back again. He couldn't believe that the Moyashi had kept up his blank act for so long. Still it was fun for him, he found it fun figuring out new things to do to see if the Moyashi would react. He was constantly thinking up new things. His Moyashi had three new piercings in his left ear and he didn't even filch when Kanda pushed the pins through his ear. He took to randomly slapping and punching him, hoping to get some kind of response, but received nothing. He tried being rougher than usual during sex, and didn't even get a peep out of him. And that was just the tip of the ice berg.

Shuffling backwards, Kanda pulled out at lasted and then slid his arms underneath his Moyashi, pulling him up to embrace him. He wasn't too bothered that the others arms didn't reach up to embrace him back. He was sure he just needed to teach the Moyashi basic functions and it would all be alright. Drawing the body close, Kanda kissed the side of his neck before resting his head against his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing him again.

Kanda gentle rearranged the body until he was sitting up and then removed himself from the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Kanda asked, getting himself dressed.

He laughed when he didn't receive a reply, but he didn't expect one. It had only been two days, but he was already getting use to the new silent Moyashi. He'd get him moving again eventually. But until then, he dressed himself and then dressed the Moyashi. Sliding his arms underneath the Moyashi's legs and back, he lifted him gently and made his way down the stairs. He was careful not to jostle him too much, but then wondered what the Moyashi would do if he dropped him down the stairs. Before he knew it he let his arms down and the Moyashi fell from his arms. He tumbled over and down before hitting the bottom and sliding across the floor.

His arm was folding across his back and one of his legs was twisted back so that his heel almost touched his buttocks. And still he did not make a noise.

Kanda scoffed and padded down the stairs. He picked his Moyashi back up and made he way to the kitchen.

He set the Moyashi down at the kitchen bench and set to get him a drink. Vodka, straight, in a tall glass. He set the glass in front of his Moyashi and turned back to the fridge. Opening it he stared at the contents trying to figure out whether he should cook something or just reheat some left overs. Picking through the fresh produce, Kanda decided that something fresh and light would be best for his Moyashi at the moment. He wasn't looking his best, and his stomach seemed a little bloated. Maybe a garden salad would be best.

"Salad sound good for you?" Kanda asked, grabbed some vegetables out of the fridge.

He went back and forth between the fridge and the counter a few times until he had everything he needed. He lay everything out and started cutting everything up, spreading everything out evenly into two bowls. When he was done, he covered what ever wasn't used and put it back in the fridge. He then picked up the two bowls, a fork in each, and headed over to the kitchen counter. Placing one of the bowls in front of the Moyashi he noticed he hadn't touched his drink.

"Not drinking any more?" Kanda asked, stabbing his fork into a cherry tomato.

He bit into the tomato and picked the glass up.

"I'm glad, the drinking isn't good for you, and I don't think you need it anymore."

He tipped the alcohol into the sink and rinsed the glass out before turning back to the Moyashi and the salad. He ate a few more mouthfuls and looked up.

"Not hungry?" Kanda asked, noticing the untouched second bowl, "I know it's not what you usually like to eat but I think it's best for you at the moment?

He reached over to the Moyashi's bowl and speared a stick of carrot, bringing it up to the Moyashi's lips. He pushed it against his lips and trying to force it into his mouth.

"Just one bite?" he asked, sounding almost sad.

He dropped the fork with a sigh and ate the carrot himself. He focused on his own salad for awhile, feeling a little miserable for the first time of the Moyashi's state. He liked the Moyashi compliant, but he didn't like it if he wouldn't eat. He'd have to figure something out soon, as the Moyashi refused to eat yesterday as well.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a knock at the door. With a growl he set his fork down and went to answer. He kissed the Moyashi briefly on the lips and whispered that he would be right back before he left though.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kanda spat as he answered the door.

"Haven't seen you for awhile," Tyki said with a shrug, forcing his way in the door like he always did.

"I thought it was obvious I didn't want to see you again after what you did last time."

"Hey man, you dumped your problem on me and I just wasn't interested in watching your slave. Did you find him by the way?"

"Yes I did," he hissed, "And we're in the middle of lunch, so if you would just fuck off."

Kanda turned to walk away but Tyki followed and continued to talk.

"I was just wondering if you heard about what happened to Lavi, and what is that smell?" Tyki said, walking into the kitchen.

"No, what happened to that idiot? And I asked that because that's what you expect but I really don't give a shit."

"He was attacked in his house, stabbed."

"Good," Kanda huffed returning to his salad across from the Moyashi.

"He's alright, for now."

"Not good."

"Apparently there was someone else there, other than the person who stabbed him of course."

"Sure it wasn't you? Did you go there for a quick fuck and then run off when things got a bit rough?"

Tyki went to retort, but something else was bothering him.

"Seriously, what is that smell?"

"What smell?" Kanda said, stabbing his fork into his salad once again.

"It smells like road kill. Is there a dead mouse in here?"

"I keep a clean house, there are no mice. Now get out."

"Not yet, I was to ask you about Lavi."

"What about him?" Kanda spat.

"Did you have something to do with it?" Tyki asked moving further into the kitchen and apparently closer to the smell.

"No," Kanda said, and he said it so simple with out any hesitation that for a moment Tyki believed him.

He didn't know what to do so he observed Kanda for a moment, thinking on how to approach the subject. Kanda finished off his salad and took the bowl to the sink, rinsed it out and returned to his Moyashi. Seeing that he still had not eaten anything, Kanda tried once again to force in passed his lips. He kept trying to push the food in, but just managed to get the food all down the Moyashi's front. Grabbing a napkin, Kanda wiped down his chin and neck, and started again, with something different.

"What're you doing?" Tyki asked, eyeing the slumped figure from behind as Kanda seemingly mushed food into his face.

"The Moyashi wont eat, I'm trying to get him to eat something."

"Probable broke his jaw," Tyki mumbled to himself moving around the counter to stand beside Kanda.

Once he did he realised where the smell was coming from.

"Oh you poor creature," he whispered, "You poor pitiful creature."

"What the hell are you mumbled?" Kanda asked, still trying to force a tomato in his Moyashi's mouth.

"Kanda," Tyki said, stepping back in repulsion, "He's dead."

"What?"

"Kanda, he's fucking dead, he's decomposing I can smell it."

"Are you retarded?" Kanda stated.

"How can you not see this he's dead!"

"Moyashi, tell this idiot how much of an idiot he is."

Of course the Moyashi said nothing, because he was as Tyki stated, dead.

"Go on, you can go back to being a mute once you tell him off."

Kanda dropped the fork and reached across the counter to cup the still and cold face.

"Come on Moyashi, just one peep," he said, starting to sound more and more desperate.

He shook the cold face from side to side, bring his own face forward to rest against his for head.

"Say something," he chocked.

"I came he to confront you about what you did to Lavi, "Tyki whispered, "Maybe even beat you up a little, but, you've hurt yourself more than anything I could do."

Kanda had managed to pull the body across the counter and was holding him close to his chest, his chin resting on dirty tangled locks.

"This isn't real," Kanda whispered as he rocked the body, tears slipping down his face, "This isn't real."

Tyki, not know what else to do, stepped forward a tried to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" Kanda snarled, backing away from Tyki's touch.

"I wasn't going to, but Kanda…"

"Get out!"

"Kanda you can't just…"

"I said get you! Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"

Tyki scampered out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him, the sound of a mechanical lock ringing out. Once out side he was slightly surprised by just how normal everything outside was. The sun was out, it was a night day, people walked passed the house and looked so normal, not one stopping to give him a glance. Tyki reached a hand into his pocket and drew out a cigarette trying to calm his nerves, but at every second the vision of that dead body flashed across his mind.

Those eyes, slightly open with a sliver of pure white showing, that partially open mouth, Tyki could see the tip of his tongue poking out. It was the thought of the dry end of his tongue the make Tyki's stomach clench and for a moment he really thought he was going to throw up. He fought back the sickness by inhaling large amounts of nicotine, it helped a little, but not enough when he swore he could hear desperate sobs coming from inside the house. He walked away from the front door and tried to ignore the sounds.

Kanda was a dick, but he was still his friend, in a way. He had to do something for him.

There was nothing to do, but call the police, and tell them that his friend had a dead body in his house.

…

'How could this happen?' Kanda thought as he sobbed.

The Moyashi was fine when he brought him home, he was awake in the car, he was awake when he pulled him indoors. He remembered the way he cried when he showed him the new security on the door. After that… he had dragged him up to bed, and tried talking to him, but the Moyashi wouldn't talk to him, he didn't even cry any more. He didn't do anything, just stared up at the ceiling. And that… that angered him, he just wanted the Moyashi to look at him. But he wouldn't so he hit him, and then, he still wouldn't look at him. So he started to chock him, his hands were around his neck and squeezing and he just wanted a sound to escape his mouth. A chock, a cry, a gurgle, something! But nothing happened so he squeezed tighter, he squeezed until his arms were stiff and sore and his fingers had clamped. And then what?

He went to sleep, and when he woke up , the Moyashi was still ignoring him, but he found he didn't mind as much.

And that was it… he, he had killed him. It was his fault he had killed his Moyashi.

He did it, he killed the one he loved, he killed his reason for living.

With unrestrained tears he picked his Moyashi up from the kitchen counter and held him close. He slowly made his way back up stairs to their bedroom. He lay his Moyashi down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, along his cheeks and down his neck. His skin still felt so wonderful to him, but now that he knew, he could feel it wasn't right. This wasn't real, it wasn't right, there was no reason to live if his Moyashi wasn't with him.

He lay down beside him, and drew him close, burring his face into his lovers cold hard chest. His tears soaking into his clothes.

"Allen," he whispered.

…

Tyki was on his eleventh cigarette when the police turned up. And It only took them a few minutes. Of course he expected a quick response when he said he's friends had a decomposing body in his house that he was most likely the cause of. He was still in a small state of shock when an officer approached him from his seating position in the gutter. They asked him questions while the others approached the door. He felt sick, he wasn't to leave, why didn't he just didn't call and then leave.

He didn't know how long he sat there. However long it took him to smoke an entire packet of cigarettes.

When a different officer approached and lead him away, he knew it was bad news.

…

Cracking his eyes open, Lavi groaned at the light and shut them again. He tried to roll over to get away from the light but moving caused another groan as an even worse pain made itself known in his stomach. It hurt it really, really, hurt. So he groaned a bit more, trying to figure out why his stomach hurt so much. And then it came back to him.

He shot up and immediately regretted it as hot searing pain shot through his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to focus. Where was he? Where was Allen?

"Lavi," someone called to him softly.

He recognised the voice, so Lavi forced himself to open his eyes.

"T-Tyki?" He groaned, his eyes almost focusing on the man seated beside him. "What're you doing here?" he asked through a hiss of pain. "No wait, I don't care, where's Allen?"

"You should lay back down, Lavi," Tyki said.

"No," Lavi said, still clenching his teeth, "Where's Allen, what happened."

He struggled to stay up right and even tried to get out of the bed. He was easily pushed back down when Tyki got up and pushed him back down. He hissed again at the force and the pain, he hated how weak he was at the moment. That didn't stop him from struggling.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Calm down!"

"NO! Let me go! Where is Allen?!"

"He's dead, Lavi!"

That stopped him instantly He fell back on the bed, his limbs all loose and his dwindling strength completely leaving him.

"W-what? When? How?"

"Kanda, he strangled him. The same night he stabbed you."

"That bastard," Lavi hissed, trying to force his way up again. In vain as Tyki easily held him down. "I'm going to kill him."

"He's dead too."

"Good! I hope he fucking suffered. How'd he die? I hope it was fucking painful."

"He killed himself. Stabbed himself in the heart."

"That's too good for him, he should have suffered more. That bastard, he killed Allen. Allen deserved to live, he deserved a better life. Shit.. he's dead… he's really fucking dead."

As Lavi started to cry, he let Tyki wrap his arms around him and comfort him.

"Shh," Tyki said, rocking the sobbing man, "I'm here for you."

He kissed the crown of Lavi's head and rocked him. He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, as Lavi let him comfort him. Maybe something good could come from the tragedy, maybe it was the final push Lavi needed to finally accept Tyki's feelings. After all, Tyki couldn't live without his Lavi.

….

**THE END!**

**No seriously that's the end.**

**I always meant to end it all in this chapter, but the last little bit just came to me suddenly and I couldn't help but add that last little twisted bit. I didn't really mean to have Allen die like that, but I wrote a line that made Allen said dead and well, I just went with it.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Anyway, I already asked this when I finished my vampire fix, but I'll ask here as well. What kind of story should I write next? I have a poll on my page and I'd appreciate it if everyone would go and vote. Even those who already left their opinion in their reviews last time. **

**When I get enough votes, I'll post another 'chapter' here to explain why I wrote this particular story.**

**That my readers, is what will reveal my evil plan, mwahahahahaaaaa!**

**Sorry again for lame last chapter. **


End file.
